Gohan's New Home
by Masenko56
Summary: What happens when Gohan is unexpectedly brought to a different universe? To find out, read. The story has a new beginning. I don't own Dragonball Z or Young Justice or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

GNH chapter 1

Gohan leisurely flew through the air above the Four-Thirty-Nine East Mountain district. He's been allowed an hour break off of studying from his mom. Breaks that he gladly took. Whenever he he was allowed free time, he would sometimes fly around wearing his dad's old Gi.

He looked down at the heavily forested area that surrounded his place of residence. He could see the small house he called home. He could easily sense his mom and little brother on the inside. His mom was most likely cooking or cleaning. Or probably both. While the latter probably somehow amused himself.

He looked far east of his house and could barely see the top of his grandfather's kingdom. The Ox King still regularly visited his daughter and grand kids, and they always looked forward to his arrival. He was very cheerful and happy. Far different from the man he once was over thirty years ago.

The Half-Saiyan thought about how many times his Grandpa visited. He then thought about how none of his dad's friends never visited them. Well, except Piccolo. The tall Namekian would sometimes fly down from the Lookout to talk or have a friendly spar with his pupil. The latter of two options rarely occurred.

The reasons Vegeta never visioned was because he, as a Prince, would never commute to the house of a third class Saiyan, and he was far too busy training to be the strongest.

Tien Shin-Han and Choutzu were both also too busy training. Now, after years of intense training, Tien could definitely beat Freeza full power no problem.

Yamcha, the Ex-Scar Faced Bandit, was too busy or too lazy being a Baseball player. Also, Chi-Chi wouldn't allow him to.

But Gohan wasn't really worried about them. The only friends that he really felt connected to were Bulma and Krillen and the bald monk pretty much only spent time with Eighteen.

Bulma was always busy in board meetings, inventions, and other Capsule Corp business. But she couldn't help it because she is the head of the company.

Gohan decided that he wouldn't wait around for them to visit him when he could just as easily go to them. He let his translucent aura came to life around him as he shot off towards the west. He was going to visit a certain Blueish-Green-Haired scientist today. Because he knew he still had nearly an hour left of time to do whatever he wanted, it was ok that he went. As long as he returned before his time was up.

* * *

Chi-Chi was hard at work cooking for her two boys. Though she never enjoyed the strenuous cooking of Saiyan sized meals, she never complained because she loves her family.

She has loved Goku ever since their first meeting, and the love only grew over the years, multiplying with each one.

She could hear her second born son, the Goku Look-alike, Goten, giggling as he played with the toys his best friend Trunks let him borrow. She smiled fondly as she looked over her shoulder to him. The smile was a sad smile. Everything he did and said reminded her of her long deceased husband. She just wished they could all be together as a family.

She stopped in her cooking and held her hands to her chest." Oh Goku." She sighed." I miss you." She whispered. Taking the time to remember a time when he was still alive. She sighed again before returning to work.

The food was smelling good and she knew that it would be done by the time Gohan returned for his studying.

Shortly after she started cooking again, she stopped. Again. But this time it wasn't because she remembered something. No. She was feeling something. But what was it? Was she anxious? Yes. Anxiousness washed over her body. It wasn't strong, but it was unpleasant. She didn't know what to make of it so she put on a smile and returned to work.

* * *

Arriving in the air above Capsule Corp, Gohan did a series of flips as he stopped using his Ki to propel him. He did a few flips before he landed gracefully on the front lawn of the Multi-Billion dollar corporation.

He walked up to the front door. It automatically opened and he entered. The second he did that, a green and purple blur tackled him to the ground.

"GOHAN!" The five year old Trunks Briefs cheered as he hugged the downed teen.

"Hey Trunks." Gohan laughed as he picked the younger Half-Saiyan up. "How have you been?" He asked.

"I'm good. I've been getting stronger. Watch…this!" Trunks exclaimed as he started to power up. Causing the entire compound to shake.

'Wow. Trunks sure is getting stronger. He could probably give Freeza's third form a run for his money. And it's still rising.' Gohan mused. He was impressed by how strong Trunks was already.

"Trunks!" A very distinctively familiar voice screamed from above them. "How many times have I told you not to do that in the house?"

Gohan looked up to the source. He smiled up at the aquamarine-haired scientist as she made her way down the staircase. She had yet to notice the son of her best friend. She was too busy shouting at her offspring.

Trunks stopped his power raising and hid behind Gohan's leg. For a second there, Gohan could have sworn he saw Trunks' eyes flash teal before he stopped.

When she saw her son hide behind someone's leg, that's when she noticed who it was. "Gohan?" She questioned. Causing the Saiyan to smile brighter." Wow, it's been nearly a year." She told him as she walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

Gohan returned the hug." Hey, Bulma. It's nice seeing you again." He told her as they released each other.

"Look at you, getting taller and taller. You'll be taller than me soon." She told him.

"Yeah, mom says I'll be as tall as my dad." Gohan agreed.

While the two reflected on height, Trunks felt the angry Prince of all Saiyans approaching and took off in the opposite direction. His dad always made him train all day until he couldn't move anymore.

"Where's he going?" Gohan asked. Looking in the direction the boy ran.

"Running from Vegeta I presume." She sighed.

She was proven right when her jerk husband came stalking in with an evil grin on his face. Gohan slightly shuddered. That look was just plain creepy.

"You've gotten soft in these times of peace." Vegeta sneered." What brings you to my home, weakling?" The Prince asked arrogantly.

'_I think I'm still stronger than him._' Gohan thought." I came to see Bulma." Gohan stated flatly.

"Well, once your done wasting time, why don't you just come down to the Gravity Room for a spar?" Vegeta suggested in the same tone.

"I'm not here to fight you Vegeta." Gohan argued.

"What's wrong, boy? Or is it because you haven't trained since Cell, knowing that I have surpassed you?" Vegeta smirked.

Bulma had heard enough of him. "Vegeta!" She started angrily." Stop messing with him. Why don't you go train or something?" She suggested.

Vegeta mumbled something under his breath and stalked off towards his Son's energy. Good thing Trunks didn't know how to suppress his power yet.

"Now," She started as she turned back to the Demi-Saiyan."Gohan. What is it you came for?" She asked sweetly.

Gohan smiled again." I was hoping that you had some extra training equipment I could use. I don't want to be ill prepared if the world is ever endangered again." He explained.

She smiled brightly." I have a couple of new inventions that I needed to be tested. This could be the perfect opportunity." She saw Gohan's expression turn grim." But don't worry, I still have some perfectly safe equipment that you could use." She told him.

Gohan sighed in relief as he followed her throughout the dome shaped building.

They stopped at a big metal door with no knob or handle labeled, 500 CC. There was a security panel to the left of it with letters and numbers." This is my private lab. Where all my greatest inventions lye in here." She told him as she sidestepped to the left to where she was now facing the panel.

She reached up and typed in her password. Gohan looked away as a sign of respect to the woman beside him.

There was a hissing sound and then the door opened. She led Gohan inside.

Gohan was amazed by the machines on the inside. The technology was superlative in design. He saw that one was covered in an old cloth on her desk. He even saw a copy of the time machine in a corner.

Bulma walked over to her desk and pulled out the top drawer. She rummaged through it for a moment before pulling out a capsule case that held several capsules.

There was fifteen Capsules in total. She only pulled out five, closed the case, and put it back into the drawer and pulled out a smaller case that would hold the five capsules.

Gohan noticed that she didn't close the drawer back but didn't get to say anything because she spoke first.

"These are the newest models of my inventions and or just upgraded alien tech." She told him." This," she started as she placed each inside the case." And after your done testing them, I'll let you have them." She told him.

Gohan smiled." Thanks Bulma." He said. Bulma truly was a nice woman. "But you don't have to let me have them. " he told her.

"Nonsense. You deserve them. Besides, you could think of them as an early birthday present if you want." She told him.

"Oh, alright. I will then." He smiled. He then looked back to the desk where he could still see the invention with the cover over it." Hey, What's that invention?" He asked while pointing to it.

Bulma grinned." This," she started as she removed the covering. The device was a basketball sized black remote control shaped device with a few Red buttons that were diagonal to a Red dial with numbers around it. There was a pointer at the top with a ball on the end so it wasn't pointy. "Is a portal opener to different universes. I call it the Multiverse Portal Opener. Or M.P.O. For short.

Gohan was speechless. A machine that can get you to different universes. That was an amazing accomplishment.

"Does it work?" Gohan asked. Remembering how it was covered up.' _Probably_ _because it's broken._' He mused.

Bulma sighed." Yes and no. Yes it works. I could send things to different universes but each time a portal opens up, it's a different universe. I'm working on plans to create a setting for the device to go to one specific universe at a time. But it could take years to make." She told him with a small frown.

Gohan nodded in understanding. He then looked around the lab and his eyes stopped on the time machine. "Hey, Bulma, can't you use the same technology from the time machine on the M.P.O? I mean, think about it like this; Trunks used it to get to our world three different times and he was from a different universe. All he did was put in coordinates and he got here. And Cell came from a different universe too." Gohan told her.

Bulma looked thoughtful for a moment before hurrying to get to her notes on both the time machine and Multiverse Portal Opener.

She pulled the notes out and started skimming through them. After a few minutes of that she gasped." Gohan, your a genius… _'why didn't I think of that?_"' She asked herself.

* * *

On the other side of the compound in a specially made training facility room, Father and Son were both hard at work to become the strongest. The older Prince was making the younger Prince bring out his power in huge, but controlled amounts.

Trunks was grunting while trying to maintain his energy output. He had a yellow basketball sized energy ball forming in the space between his hands.

"Concentrate harder boy." Vegeta's gruff voice spooked him. Causing the energy he 'was' concentrating on to fly into the wall. Which caused a tremor to rock Capsule Corp.

"Oops. Hehe, sorry." Trunks sheepishly said.

"Just… get back to work boy." Vegeta ordered. Shrugging off the tremor.

But what he didn't know is that the small tremor he just shrugged off would have dire consequences.

* * *

Back in Bulma's private lab, Gohan was getting ready to leave. Bulma had gotten absorbed in her notes and plans that she wasn't paying much attention to him.

"Alright, Bulma. I'm heading home. I'll see you soon." He bid her farewell.

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Make sure to bring Goten to play with Trunks next time." She paused from her skimming to tell him.

He was about to leave when the room was shaken from the tremor. The first thing Gohan thought was, 'Is she ok?'

When he turned around to check to see if she was ok, to his surprise, she was already on her feet. But she had a shocked look on her face.

When Bulma felt the tremor she looked up to tell Gohan not to worry. But what she saw was the M.P.O. teetering on the edge of the desk it was on.

'_Oh No!_' She thought as hurriedly got to her feet. The device itself costed billions to make. Even if she was rich, money doesn't grow on trees.

The device fell off the ledge controls first onto the still open drawer. The hit caused it to turn on. It bounced off the drawer and started it's descent down.

That's when Gohan turned around. He didn't know the device was falling. Otherwise he would have caught it, but he didn't.

When the device hit the hit the floor Gohan looked down at it. It was angled pointing towards him with the pointer glowing red. He didn't know what had happened until he was on the inside of a portal, that was all shades of Red, being twisted and twirled by some invisible force. He then realized that there was no air inside the portal and he started gasping for breath.

Without air and the constant tumbling, he soon lost consciousness. Hurtling towards the exit. Which was another portal conveniently opening up a few meters away.

* * *

Lois Lane walked into the Daily Planet newsroom with a mission. Her hair was straightened and her clothes were ironed. She was also wearing high heels. Sitting in her desk chair, she turned in her computer and got ready to be type up an Article about Superman.

The Man of Steel stopped six crimes, a boat robbery, and defeated the Super Villain Metallo.

She breathed in through her nose when she finished. The smell of printer ink, coffee, and donuts filled her nostrils. She breathed out. She could here the sound of fingers tapping keys on a keyboards and printer machines being used.

"Lois." A voice that was very familiar called out her name. She turned around to see the ever clumsy Clark Kent carrying a stack of papers stumble a bit before righting himself.

"Hello, Clark." She greeted him as he sat down at his own desk that was right across from hers. He had just come from printing out something.

He pushed his bulky glasses back up his nose as he said," Morning Lois."

"Lane!" The gruff voice of the editor and chief of the Daily Planet newspaper, Perry White called her to attention. She turned to the white-haired man. As did Clark. "That story you just finished, Kent already turned it in."

She looked to the other reporter. "Clark?" She questioned.

"But never mind that." Perry started. Bringing her attention back." I want you, Lane, to-" he was cut off by the T.V. In the top left corner of the room being turned on.

The image on the screen was of a swirling Red portal in the sky. Just there in the sky spinning.

"-and four minutes ago, this… portal just opened up in the sky. We are currently just waiting to see what Superman and the Justice League will do about this. Is this the beginning of an alien invasion or the end of all life as we know it?" The newscaster told them.

Lois Lane, while everyone else was in slight panic, slipped away. Taking photographer Jimmy Olsen, Superman's pal, with her. Clark Kent also slipped away.

* * *

On the outside, moments before Lois or Jommy even made it to the ground floor. Gohan came falling out of the portal.

"Look! Something came out!" A random woman stated the obvious.

Gohan's body fell at an alarming rate. It crashed into the globe on top of the Daily Planet causing the golden globe to start to roll off to the side. His body emerged from the other side and continued it's rapid descent down towards the street.

The globe completely fell off the top of the building and was falling towards the unmoving throng of citizens.

But before it could get too close, Superman swooped in and caught it. Setting it down gently on the street.

The Man of Steel took back to the air and took off towards the body. But he was too late. Catching the globe wasted too much time and the body hit the street.

Gohan hit the street, back first. Completely ripping and tearing the road apart. Knocking over cars and trapping people inside of them.

Superman flew to the scene. Repositioning the cars so that they were right. He followed the trail of destruction to the source.

In a steaming pile of rocks and debris, was a boy no older the than thirteen and looked like he had seen better days. His clothes were tattered and he was cut and burned in some parts of his skin. Using his X-Ray vision, Superman could tell that the boy had several broken bones and wasn't even breathing.

That's when Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen ran up to the scene." Whoa!" The latter whispered in awe as he started taking pictures. People started to gather around the unconscious, seemingly dead, boy. Whispers and rumors already started to go around.

"Superman?" Jimmy Olsen started timidly." Is that boy…" He trailed off.

"Look at 'em he' no even breathn'." A random person answered Jimmy.

That fact was proven wrong when the boy drew in a sharp intake of breath. Followed by a few coughs.

Superman knelt down closer to the boy.' He's alive.' He thought in awe.

"H-He's alive!" Another bystander exclaimed.

Medical personnel and police officers arrived on scene. Ready to help any of the injured.

"Hey, kid. Can you hear me?" The Kryptonian asked.

Gohan's eye's shot open when he heard someone speaking to him in a different language. There were multiple people standing over him. He was kind of alarmed.

**(Note: I'm not sure if this is known but Dragonball and Dragonball Z originated in Japan. Both the Manga and Anime were originally in Japanese. I, at first, didn't know the show or Manga were in English when I first got into the series. I only realized that when I was halfway through the Freeza saga. Don't worry, this will all fit into the story later.)**

*FLASH* A blinding bright light blinded him. He shut his eyes tight. When he reopened them,*FLASH* the light blinded him again.

Gohan warily opened his eyes again. He studied the faces of all the people around him. He then tried to get up to his feet. Ignoring the protest of the people around him. He silently gasped in pain as he realized he had a few broken ribs. Stopping his ascent. He attempted again after a few short moments.

"Kid, you might want to take it easy." Superman told him.

Gohan looked to the Man of Steel. He couldn't understand the words coming from the hero's mouth. He stood completely up and tried to take a step forward and stumbled forward and fell on his front. He couldn't even stay on his feet. His balance was off and he didn't know why.

'Where am I?' He asked himself as he began to use his energy to float off the ground. 'Need to get home.' He thought as he let his aura envelope him and he blasted off in a random direction. He may have been injured but he was a Saiyan. He was tough enough to fly home.

Superman took chase after him. He needed to ask this kid some questions.

Gohan finally decided to use his senses to find the his way to Kami's Lookout. But to his surprise and shock, he couldn't sense the Namekian's that lived there or Popo.

Extending his senses, he tried searching further for his green friends. He then tried to find all of his friends. He couldn't sense any of his them. But he could sense several other above average power levels. One of them was really strong and approaching him fast.

He decided to play it safe and he flew down and into a city. He ducked next to a billboard and watched as the red cape man from earlier flew over a few moments later.

He needed to try and remember how he got here. 'Let's see. I remember going to Bulma's. Then running into Trunks and Bulma… but that's it. How'd I end up here?' He sighed.

He took back into the air but this time he took off in the opposite direction. He needed to recuperate and then figure out what happened to him.

* * *

Superman continued to fly straight for a few minutes before he stopped." Hmm. Where'd you go?" Superman asked aloud.

"Batman to Superman." The earpiece communication device in his ear went off. Signaling that another member of the Justice League was contacting him.

"Go ahead, Batman." Superman replied. Flying back to Metropolis at a slower pace than before.

"What happened in Metropolis? News reports say that a monkey boy fell from the portal. Do you need assistance?" Batman asked.

"We need to start searching for him?" Superman informed the Dark Knight." He flew away faster than I expected and I can't find him."

"He flew?" Batman asked skeptically.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting that either." Superman told him.

"Alright. Return to the Watchtower. We need to hold a meeting concerning this… boy." Batman replied coolly.

Superman then flew back to Metropolis and used the Zeta tube there to get to the Watchtower. There, he and many league members discussed the situation.!

After deciding that the kid is a threat, which was said by Batman, the Justice League made a statement to the world. Saying that they would find the 'Monkey boy' and that if anyone had any information on his whereabouts, to inform the local police. They showed the populace a picture of Gohan. Full body so that they knew what he exactly looked like. They made finding him there their top priority.

The Daily Planet published the whole story about the entire incident the next day. 'Monkey Boy! Friend or foe?' Written by Lois Lane. She got the scoop of the month.

The entire first page of the news paper was about whether or not he was an invader or some sort of scout for the supposed mothership that would soon be arriving.

Days went by and the League spent hours searching for Gohan all over the world but to no avail. They clearly were not looking hard enough.

* * *

Gohan flew for just over a half hour until he came across a heavily forested region in Southeast Asia. Of course he didn't know the name of the area, but that didn't stop him from down into the forest.

He could sense several energies around him. But he wasn't alarmed because none of them were anywhere near high enough to harm him.

He sat on the forest floor and crossed his legs as he started to meditate. He needed to remember what happened to him.

Several hours passed before his eyes suddenly snapped open. All the memories of the days events came flooding into his mind.

"I'm in a different universe!" He shouted in dismay. _'No wonder I couldn't sense my friends._" He continued in his mind as he stood to his feet.

An overly drawn out sigh escaped his lips. He was stuck in a alternate dimension with no friends or family. He then felt something tapping his left shoulder . He turned his head to the left and saw his furry brown appendage tapping him.

'_My tail grew back. Must've happened when I was knocked out_.' He thought to himself as he took a few steps. Balancing himself.

After he rightened himself, he decided that if he was going to be stuck here, he might as well make the best of it.

It was dark out so he formed an energy ball in his left hand as he walked through the heavily forested area until he came across an open area.

He reached into his sash and pulled out the capsule case.' What did Bulma give me?' He asked himself as he opened the case and pulled out the first Capsule. It was labeled A-43.

He clicked the top button and tossed it on the ground. A few moments later and then *POOF* an exact replica of the ship his father used to get to Namek

He then Capsulized it.' _Could be very useful_.' He thought as he picked it back up and put it back into its spot in the case.

He repeated the process four more times. Discovering the he had the latest model Capsule House, two space ships, a set of new and improved Saiyan Armor, and a gravity room.

Gohan wondered what the difference was between the ships so he entered the second one. He didn't see any visual differences except a new button on the control panel. It was labeled _Voice Control._

He then went below to the lower level of the ship and saw more Saiyan Armor, a Rejuvenation Tank, and an area to live. Bathroom, bed, and kitchen.

"How am I supposed to use the Rejuvenation Tank if I'm here alone?" He asked aloud as he made his way to the refrigerator.

He opened it and to his surprise, it was filled with food. One would barely be able to close the door with so much food in it.

He grabbed all the food he could carry in his arms and walked over to the table. He set the food down and started to devour the small mountain of food.

Moments later, a satisfied belch reverberated off the walls of the room. Signaling that the young Demi-Saiyan was finished eating his meal.

He stood and cleaned the surrounding area of the mess he made. Without his mother here to clean, he had too.

After that, he Capsulized the ship and put it in the case, and pulled out the Capsule House.

After De-Capsulized the house he entered it. He made his way to the closest bedroom, disrobed, and got into bed.

While lying there, he soon realized the full extent of this problem of him being here in this universe.

He realized that he would never see his family again or friends._'Mom, Goten, Grandpa, Bulma, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillen.'_ He listed the people he would never see again. It hurt him emotionally.

A thirteen year old boy alone without knowledge of this strange new world or any guidance to help him out. He laid there on the bed and silently weeped until he fell asleep.

* * *

"Gohan!" Bulma screeched when the portal sucked him in and closed afterward.

As if they were summoned by her distress, Vegeta and Trunks, the Princes of Saiyans rushed into the room. The room had a despondent feeling. Almost like all hope was lost.

Vegeta had sensed the disappearance of the Half-Saiyan teen's energy signature vanish and fearing that another threat was upon the earth, immediately halted the training with Trunks and came ready to fight.

"What happened to Gohan?" Vegeta asked. Using Gohan's name instead of 'Boy'.

Trunks wasn't using his senses and tried to find the older Half-Saiyan with his sensing.

Bulma didn't answer. She was distraught knowing that her Best Friend's oldest son, who was like a son to her, got taken into another universe.

Vegeta walked forward and grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes." Bulma. Tell me what happened." He demanded softly.

"I-I… the Device. It accidentally went off when…" Her eyes widened when she realized that it was the tremor that caused the Device to fall in the first place." You." She whispered.

Vegeta looked thoughtfully for a moment." Me. What?" He asked curiously.

"You!" She poked him with her finger." Your training did this!" She poked him again." That stupid tremor came from you!" She turned away from Vegeta." That tremor caused the Device to fall and go off." She told him.

Vegeta was speechless. Though it wasn't actually him that caused the tremor, he still felt a little guilty for the accident. But not enough for him to feel bad as he turned to leave.

Trunks had a few tears streaming from his eyes. He quickly wiped them away before his father saw him. Vegeta always told him that the only thing crying showed was weakness.

Bulma herself didn't care about what Vegeta said about crying. She let the tears stream down her face as she turned to leave." You need to go tell Chi-Chi." She told him as she left the room. Leaving the Saiyans alone.

A few moments later, both father and son were standing in front of the Multi-Billion dollar corporation. Vegeta standing there, arms crossed, scowl on his face, and Trunks trying his best to mimic his father.

Vegeta could sense the Namekian approaching fast.' Hmmm? He must've sensed him disappear too." Vegeta mused.

"Dad, what are we waiting for?" Trunks asked impatiently. Ready to fly to Goten's house.

Vegeta didn't answer as a speck became noticeable on the horizon. Trunks followed his father's line of sight until he too saw the fast arriving Namekian.

'_What does Mr. Piccolo want?_' Trunks asked himself as he let his arms fall to the side.

Piccolo landed down in front of them a few seconds later. A menacing frown on his face. Cape gently swaying from the wind. "What happened to Gohan?" He asked.

"He's in another universe. And he'll be stuck there until the woman manages to get him back." Vegeta answered curtly.

Piccolo's eyes widened slightly." How'd he get there?"

Vegeta walked forward so that he was now directly in front of the Namek." While I was training my son," he started coldly." A stray energy blast caused a tremor throughout the building. Causing a machine the woman was working on to fall. The machine was a device that could open portals to different universes. He got pulled into a portal and is now in a different universe." He finished as he took to the air.

Trunks hoped off the ground and flew along with him. Leaving Piccolo bewildered and angry.

* * *

Chi-Chi was pacing worriedly in the kitchen. Gohan was supposed to be here nearly a half hour ago. He had never been this late to home before and it made her sick to her stomach.

She was staring out the window like a hawk. Scanning the horizon with her eyes. Watching, waiting for a speck to form in the distance.

She could hear her four year old noisily eating at the table. She have him the all clear to eat after Gohan still wasn't home after twenty-five minutes.

Finally, a speck could be seen on the horizon and growing larger until she could scarcely make out the person.

She walked over to the front door, opened it, and exited the small cottage she called home. Goten on her heal, when he heard her open the door he stopped eating and followed her.

Expecting to see Gohan, both Chi-Chi and Goten were thoroughly surprised when Vegeta and Trunks landed on their lawn instead of the teen.

"V-Vegeta? W-What do you want?" Chi-Chi asked.

The Full-Blooded Saiyan motioned for her to come to the side away from the children. She warily obliged.

"Gohan is gone." He stated irritably.

By the time her brain fully registered what had happened, her eyes were already rolling towards the back of her head.

Trunks and Goten were grinning madly when the former landed." Yay! Trunks is here!" the latter cheered.

"Yeah! Lets go play!" Trunks suggested happily as they began chasing each other around the yard.

They stopped when they heard a soft thud. Followed by a groan. The two children ran to the source. Finding Chi-Chi on the floor and Vegeta standing over her.

"Hey! What happened to her?" Trunks asked as he stood next to his dad.

"Mommy?" Goten questioned as he made his way over to the unconscious woman.

"She'll be fine." Vegeta grumbled as he got ready to take to the air. But one look back at the four year old and his unconscious mother made Vegeta sigh. He knew that he'd never hear the end of it from Bulma if he just left them like that."Come on." He ordered.

"Where are we going?" Goten asked confused.

Trunks jumped onto Vegeta's back and the latter lifted into the air. "To my house!" Trunks cheered

Goten, not knowing how to fly, began to panic." Wait!" He called after them. Ceasing their progress.

"What is it?" Vegeta questioned annoyed. Ready to just return to training.

"I don't know how to fly." Goten whined.

"You've… got to be kidding me." Vegeta stated_.'How Absurd!'_" Did your brother never teach you?" He asked.

"No. He's always studying." The Spitting image of Goku answered.

Vegeta sighed. This meant he'd have to carry them all the way to Capsule Corp. He could always just leave them here. But if he did that, he'd never here the end of it.

* * *

Arriving at Capsule Corp, Vegeta and Trunks landed gracefully. The former of the two carrying Goten and the still unconscious Chi-Chi.

Goten jumped off and the three entered through the front door. Bulma was in the front lobby waiting for them.

"Vegeta." Bulma started." Take Chi-Chi and put her in a guest room." She ordered. Using a tone that the Saiyan Prince knew not to trifle with. He mumbled something under his breath as he took his greatest rival's wife to bed. Bulma then turned to the two children." Trunks, Goten." She started softly." Why don't you two go play with some toys?" She suggested.

The two Half-Saiyan children looked to each other and smiled before running off towards the building.

Bulma sighed as she walked at a slower pace behind them. She really needed to get to work on bringing Gohan back.

That's what her plan was. Later that day when Chi-Chi woke up, Bulma calmly explained to her what happened to Gohan. She then told her the plan on bringing him back. She then offered to let her friend stay with them for a while. Chi-Chi agreed but only for a little while.

Piccolo attempted to use the Dragonballs to bring his pupil back. They were proven to be useless because Shenron's powers were bound to this universe only.

The Namekian then told the others. Krillen shed some tears. Gohan was like a nephew to him. Tien was shocked at first but soon didn't care. Yamcha almost cried. Choutzu was also shocked. He only met Gohan a few times. Eighteen was hurt but didn't let it show. She owed Gohan her life, he saved her from Cell. Dende was so shocked, he forgot to report the incident to the otherworld.

But despite the turn of events, everyone soon adjusted to his loss and returned to their normal lives. Hoping that Bulma could bring him back.

* * *

**(AN: I hope you enjoyed the first installation of the remake of Gohan's New Home. You might be wondering why I took down that first story. It is because I plagiarized the first paragraph of the story. Like I already stated to WingedFreedom622, I apologize.**

**Also, I was getting a lot of mixed reviews from some viewers. Saying that the Characters were OOC. True, they were. That's why I've spent the past week watching and studying their personalities to make sure they're at least in the same Ball park.**

**And remember that any suggestions are encouraged and I'll try my best to incorporate them into the story. Unless they're out of line.**

**And like I said before, depending on how this thing goes, I'll be able to have a steady schedule for this story.**

**Remember to R&R. Your reviews are encouraging and who doesn't like a little praise now and then.**


	2. Chapter 2: New life

**An: I want you all to know that Gohan has long hair. If you're trying to imagine it, think of how it looked before he entered the HBTC. Though it's not really important why he has long hair, I just thought it was of interest to let you all know. Also, the M.P.O. Was broken when it hit the floor last chapter**.

* * *

**GNH chapter 2**

The next morning, Gohan was awaken by the sound of continuous tapping all over the house. '_What's that noise?_' The Half-Saiyan asked himself as he slowly rose from the bed he was in. Yawning, he felt his tail scratch his head. He would have to get used to having a tail again.

Grabbing his pants, that were still torn, he made his way to the window that was in the room and looked out. '_It's raining… no. Pouring out there_.' He thought as he turned around and made the bed. Wincing slightly as he started.

The pain from his injuries that he gained from his arrival in this world. But he could easily work through the pain. He had no permanent or life threatening injuries so he just ignored the pain he felt as he made his way to the kitchen. Hoping that Bulma had stocked it with food. Thinking about food, he realized that he still had some in the newer Space Ship.

'_It won't last forever._' He thought as he opened the fridge. There was a mountain of food inside. Filled to the brim like the ship's refrigerator. 'Good.' He said in thought as he rummaged through the fridge. Only grabbing what could fit in his arms. He didn't want to eat all his food so soon.

Later, after his breakfast, Gohan began to was the dishes.' _Not like Mom's food.'_ He thought as he finished a few. He then started to think about Chi-Chi and his family again. But this time, he would not cry. He had to h strong and make the best of the situation and not dwell in the past.

Finishing the dishes, Gohan made his way to the bathroom. He needed a shower.

After his shower, he realized something he forgot he was without extra clothing, and with his Gi ruined, he would have to wear something else. '_Sure do wish I knew that Materialization technique. All I have to wear is Armor.'_ Gohan thought as he went back into the bedroom and went through the Capsule Case. Pulling out the Capsule containing the Saiyan Armor, he murmured," This will have to do." As he De-Capsulized it.

*POOF*

A metal chest appeared in the space on the floor. He walked over and opened it. The same Saiyan Armor he and his dad used in Time Chamber was there. Only, this time the armor itself was way more durable.

He put on the entire uniform. He even made a hole for his tail. Which he wrapped around his waist.

He sighed as he remembered all the times he dressed in Armor.' _Namek… Freeza coming to earth… the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.' _Those were not pleasant times for him though. But, in the time chamber, he did get to spend some quality time with his dad. That memory made him smile.

'_I might as well start training again.' _He thought as he exited the house. He hadn't done any real training in over four years.

Putting the Capsule for the house back in it's case, he pulled out the Capsule containing the original ship.

He would start his training with stretches every morning in one hundred times normal gravity. Then he would continue to workout in two hundred and times normal gravity. After that, he would train in three hundred times normal gravity.

Each day that passed he would increase his starting gravity setting by ten until he reached the maximum gravity setting on the ship. Which was five hundred.

It wasn't like a walk in the park, or in his case a fly through the sky. No it was weeks of rigorous training that got him stronger and faster. Though he wasn't much stronger than he was when he beat Cell, he had regained all the power he lost from not training. He didn't even know he lost power at first. It wasn't until he started training at higher gravity levels when he noticed. He just focused on getting all that power back.

But power wasn't everything, and he knew that. '_I should start training in skill and techniques.'_ Gohan thought as he exited the Capsule House that day.

Gohan has been stuck in this new world for over three weeks and he was running low on food. He'd have to start hunting soon.

* * *

In the Justice League's orbiting Head Quarters, The Watchtower, members of the team of heroes were all present holding an important meeting.

In the meeting room, the heroes: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, The Flash, Green Arrow, both Green Lanterns, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, The Hawks, and Captain Atom were all seated and awaiting for the start of the meeting.

Once Batman noticed that each member was indeed present, he started." We're here today to discuss the potential danger that is posed upon us by our planetary visitor."

'_Great. This topic again._" Green Arrow mentally sighed.

"He's been here for several weeks and we don't know of his motives." Batman told them.

"Well… what if he…" The Flash started." What if he's stranded here?" He suggested.

"Yeah." Green Arrow agreed." He probably doesn't understand our language, and that's why he ran."

Batman was silent for a moment. Seemingly contemplating this new possible aspect." That could be… but why would he arrive from a portal?"

"Maybe he was banished from his world." Green Lantern Hal Jordan speculated.

"Or fleeing his world." The other Green Lantern said.

"Or escaping some sort of law system." Martian Manhunter said. Causing Batman to slightly narrow his eyes.

"Well, to know for sure, we'd have to ask him. And to ask him we have to find him." Superman told them.

"Agreed." Batman stepped forward. "After we find him, we could figure out this. Until then… just keep your eyes open. Dismissed."

The heroes then dispersed and went on their way. No one spoke to each other until they all got to their separate destinations.

* * *

~Five weeks later~

Gohan had run out of food long ago and had made several trips to the nearest ocean to get something edible. The Pacific Ocean was home to lots of marine life. All of which Gohan gladly ate.

But this time, after his training, on his way towards the Atlantic, he took a detour to the north towards the small island country of Japan.

Arriving near the country, he descended and landed in a city on top of a building. Peering over the edge of the building, he observed the busy streets of the city.

He looked towards a billboard and was shocked to see that he actually understood the language. He read what it said. "Welcome to Tokyo!"

If he could read it, he could most likely speak it. So he acted quickly and flew down into an ally. Making sure to keep his tail wrapped around his waist. Then he walked onto the sidewalk where he got in some peoples path.

"Ho! You scared me, coming out of that ally." A woman told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." Gohan told her timidly as he bowed to her.

She continued walking without paying him much mind. Even though he was dressed very odd.

Gohan smiled brightly.' _I'm glad I can communicate with these people._' He thought as he started walking the busy streets of Tokyo.

A few minutes went by and he was walking past several people, who were all looking at him oddly, he saw something that caught his attention and he smiled.

"Tokyo Metropolitan Library!" He silently said with a hint of amusement as he made his way towards the library.

Entering the book repository, he was approached by an old lady that had a friendly smile on her face." May I help you find something of interest?" She asked.

The Half-Saiyan bowed as a sign of respect before answering," I would like to read something about history and current world events please."

"Come with me then." She replied as she led him through the large library. Walking passed a shelf, she grabbed a book. She walked a few more feet and grabbing one more book." Here you go." She handed him the books and left him.

Gohan found an empty table near another table a few older girls were sitting at. Gohan smiled kindly as he passed them. A smile in which they returned.

He sat down and opened the first book.' _World History_.' Gohan mentally read the title as he opened the book and started reading it.

Hours passed and he had already finished the first history book. He was intrigued by it. Mainly by all the wars fought in it. His world didn't have as many.

He was about half way through the second book when he came across the section,'_Super Heroes in the Modern World!'_

He read the first few pages. They were mostly about all the heroic feats of one man that was an inspiration to most. He was apparently very popular in Japan.

_'Superman. That's the guy I ran away from when I first arrived here. The United States was where I met him_.' Gohan mused. Using his newly acquired Knowledge of the world to identify that area of the world as he continued reading.

Most of well known heroes and villains were in the book. He read about the best of the best and the worst of the worst. The Justice League and the precursor the Justice Society.

'_With my powers, I could be a great help to the Justice League. But I'd have to learn English first_.' Gohan thought as he got up and put both books back where they belong.' _But, I don't need to join their team. I could save the world on my own. And it seem like they have many things under control. Besides, I need to train. I've no time to go around doing a job that's already being done_.' He thought as he walked over to a bookstand labeled foreign languages.

He picked out the one labeled 'English' and walked back to the table he was at. His stomach growled. Causing several heads to turn his direction. He wasn't looking up so he didn't notice all the odd looks he was receiving.

'_Awe man. I haven't eaten all day. I'll have to come back another time._' He thought as he put the book back and left the Library. Making sure to respectively bow to the old librarian while doing so.

He'd just have to come back another time. Hopefully he wouldn't let it slip his mind like he would sometimes do. Even though Saiyans had great memory, they would occasionally let some piece of info slip. Well, there was of course, the exception that was Son Goku.

Instead of flying home, Gohan flew south towards the ocean where he caught himself some dinner. He took the large marine animal back to his Capsule House.' Maybe I should've read a cooking book instead.' Gohan thought. Truly missing a home cooked meal. In fact, he missed everything from his world. But he knew that he shouldn't wallow in misery.

'_What if… what if someone here has technology like that of Bulma's M.P.O.?… nah, I doubt it_.' He mentally sighed as he finished eating. Feeling only half satisfied. But not because he was still hungry but because the quality of the food wasn't good. He sighed as he disintegrated the remaining bones of the fish.

He decided to return to training for the rest of that day. He still had some techniques he wanted to figure out how to do. Some of the techniques his dad knew how to do.

Son Goku was a Fighting Genius, and to want to know some of his techniques would prove be a hard feat to accomplish as Gohan spent the next few months struggling to learn and master certain techniques his father once used.

* * *

Dbz-

Bulma had been hard at work for the past three months fixing and modifying the M.P.O. She was nearly finished and she estimated that within the next month or two, Gohan would be back safe and sound.

Vegeta had also been hard at work. Learning that Goten couldn't fly disgusted him so he's been training both Half-Saiyan children. Much to Chi-Chi's chagrin. But what was surprising to the Saiyan Prince was the leaps and bounds in power Goten was gaining. Easily catching up to his best friend.

But Vegeta was able to rest easy knowing his Son was still stronger and the better fighter.

Chi-Chi had made herself useful by cleaning around the building and doing all the cooking. Relieving Bunny Briefs of both jobs and keeping her own mind off her lost oldest Son.

Both Trunks and Goten spent day and night together. The best friends trained all day with Vegeta and played all night until they fell asleep. Though, they always asked when Gohan was coming back, they never received a straight answer.

* * *

DC-

In the past three months, Gohan had managed get some techniques down but the others still eluded him. So he started training in gaining power again. Since he already had gotten to the max setting in the first ship, he began using the newer one.

He was glad to know that this one went above five hundred but also knew that he had to be even more cautious when using it because it wasn't tested yet.

Being on this planet for months, Gohan had went back to that Library a few times and nearly mastered the English language. Three or four more trips back to the library and he would understand the language as well as he understands his first.

He was currently training, throwing kicks and punches at incredible speeds.

'_I should start training as a Super Saiyan again. It's been a long time since I even attempted the transformation.'_ He contemplated while continued to throw kicks and punches.

It truly was a long time since he last transformed against Bojack four years ago. He hasn't had the need to transform since that fight.

His power has increased a lot since his first arrival on the planet and an increase in base power increased your Super Saiyan power. The same as vice versa. It also goes the same for the second transformation.

'_Super Saiyan Two.'_ Gohan thought about the power he had when he was younger. He had never even attempted to master the second form like he did the first._' I should've though_.' Gohan thought as he paused in his workout.

When he stopped, he could hear the tapping that signified raining on the outside. He liked the area he was currently stationed, it was very pretty when the sun was out and very calming, but it rained too much for his liking.

Resuming his training, he knew that he'd just have to leave some time soon. '_Maybe I should go train in space.'_ Gohan thought.

He actually could go and train in space. Both ships had plenty of fuel. And in space he could test the limitations of his power. He thought about how when Vegeta left to go train in space, the Prince had come back as a Super Saiyan and was almost as strong as Goku.

It is true. The Saiyan Prince went into space with one goal in mind; Become a Super Saiyan so that upon return to earth, he could effortlessly destroy the androids and Goku!

Gohan stopped thinking of space travel when he began to get tired. He'd sleep on it and see what he would do the next day.

He turned off the gravity and made his way down stairs. He was sleepy but not hungry. So he wouldn't have to go search for food. He'd see how things would turn out the next morning. Which came quick. After hunting for his breakfast, eating his breakfast, showering, and getting himself a new spandex suit, Gohan exited the space ship and Capsulized it.

It was still raining. The downpour caused his hair to get wet. His bangs stuck to his forehead. He wasn't bothered by the rain one bit because he knew he could get dry in a matter of seconds.

He had decided that he didn't want to live here, in Southeast Asia, anymore so he took to the air. Letting his translucent aura envelope him as he blasted off towards the west and slightly north. Drying instantly in the process.

He was flying over countries he read about in the history book. He saw many people and they saw him too. Many people wondered if he was a new hero or just an old one wearing new clothes.

No one was able to identify him as the mysterious 'Monkey Boy', who had eluded the Justice League for several months, because he wasn't wearing the Orange and Blue Gi he arrived in.

Flying over the Atlantic Ocean, he realized that he was entering the United States. The Justice League could be found there. He flew fast so it wouldn't take long for him to reach the East coast of the US.

Arriving near New York State, where Metropolis is located, Gohan noticed that an airplane, a 747 by the looks of it, was falling from the sky. The left engines had failed and smoke was coming out of them. Gohan flew up to and around the large plane.

The plane was at a downward angle facing the city. He placed both of his hands palm first on the nose of the plane and slowly began to slow its descent.

Inside the plane, before he had arrived, people were screaming their heads off. Fearing the imminent death that was sure to come when the plane crashed.

"Somebody save us!" A woman that seemed to be in her mid-thirties screamed.

"We're all gonna Die!" A teen boy started to sob.

Though nobody agreed, they didn't disagree either. Where was Superman when you need him? Not far. The Man of Steel was quickly approaching the falling airliner. He could, with his Super Hearing, hear the frantic cries and please for help. He sped up. Knowing that he would arrive on time to save the day.

"Hey, do you feel that?" A civilian asked the person next to him. His panicked expression turning into a broad smile when he felt the plane evening out.

"Yeah, we're saved!" Another happily cheered. Thrusting his fist into the airs.

"I bet it's Superman!" Another woman exclaimed happily.

In the cockpit, both pilots were greatly relieved. If it wasn't for Superman, they'd all be dead.

Superman arrived in the air near the plane and Gohan. He was slightly shocked to see someone else saving the day in his city.

A closer look at the rescuer and his eyes widened.' Long black hair, brown furry tail… it's that kid!' He mentally exclaimed as he watched Gohan land the large plane on a cleared area.

'That was easy.' Gohan thought as he rewrapped his tail around his waist and look up towards Superman. Who was gradually making his way towards him.

The Last Son of Krypton had his gaze fixed on Gohan. Raising one hand to his right ear, he contacted the League. "Superman to Justice League." He started." I'm in Metropolis. I just found the kid from a few months ago." He told them.

"You mean, Monkey Boy?" Green Arrow asked.

"Yes, he just saved a plane from crashing. I'm gonna ask him some questions." Superman replied.

"Ask him to come with you for a 'Talk.'" Batman ordered." If he doesn't comply, use force."

"Against a kid?" The Flash asked as he began running towards Metropolis.

"You're forgetting that that 'kid' is a potential danger." Batman reminded him. They all fell silent.

Gohan didn't hear what was said because the plane's engines were still on. He was just waiting to leave.

The plane's emergency exit opened and the emergency evacuation slide popped out. The planes crew started ushering people out. Superman saw this and looked to them. Giving Gohan the perfect opportunity to fly away.

"Look! I told you it was Superman!" The same woman from earlier cheered.

"Thank you, Superman!" A random person cheered. Giving Superman the 'V' sign.

Superman couldn't accept the praise for the work another did. "No. It wasn't me. It was him." He pointed to Gohan. Or where Gohan once stood.

The people looked to the front of the plane and then back to Superman quizzically. What kind of joke is he playing.

Superman looked to the sky and scanned the horizon. He saw a speck in the distance and it was only getting smaller. A shine twinkled where the speck was.

Superman started to chase after it. Followed by The Flash who had just arrived on scene and saw the Kryptonian fly off.

"Superman to Justice League. I'm currently chasing the kid. I won't let him escape." He told them.

"I'm right behind you, big guy." The Flash replied.

Gohan could sense Superman and someone else approaching quickly. Very fast in fact.' _I'll just talk to them_.' He sighed as he abruptly stopped mid flight and turned to the heroes.

He was just over a city named Smallville when he stopped. He descended to the ground slowly. Giving the two heroes time to catch up to him.

Though Gohan was nervous on the inside, his expression was calm. He wasn't really good with meeting people. He was a shy kid. Even though he visited Japan a few times, he only ever talked to a few people.

He stood there patiently waiting to see why these guys were following

'_What's he doing?_' Superman asked himself as he slowed himself and landed in front of Gohan.

The Flash thought the same thing as he stopped running and crossed his arms over his chest.

Gohan smiled and, in English, cheerfully introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Gohan."

Superman stared deeply into Gohan's eyes before he too smiled and said,"Hello, Gohan. I'm Superman and this," he gestured to The Flash." Is my friend, The Flash." He introduced himself and teammate.

"Fastest man alive." The Flash boasted while pointing to himself with his thumb.

"It's nice to meet you, Superman. Flash." Gohan bowed to them slightly.

"Me and some of my other friends just want to ask you a few questions." Superman told him. "Your cooperation would be greatly appreciated."

"Sure. I'll answer some questions." Gohan answered_.' I wonder what they want to know_?' He mused.

"Superman." Batman started over the comm system." Did you catch the boy?" The Dark Knight asked.

"No. He stopped flying on his own. The Flash and I are standing next to him right now." Superman answered.

"Good. We're on our way to your coordinates." Batman told him.

"While we're waiting for our friends," Superman started towards Gohan," answer me this; Why'd you fly away that day when you first arrived?" He asked.

"Well," Gohan began thoughtfully." When I woke up here, I didn't understand English and I didn't know how I got here at the time. I was startled and confused." Gohan answered truthfully.

"You didn't understand English when you first got here? How'd you learn it then?" The Scarlet Speedster asked.

"Well… after I flew away from you." He looked to Superman." I settled in Southeast Asia. I soon found Japan and discovered that the people there could speak my language. I found a library there and read about this world history and modern history. I then studied English later on." Gohan answered.

Superman and The Flash seemed to accept these answers.' So he's an alien.' Superman thought.

Not to long after Gohan introduced himself, the rest of the League arrived.

Batman approached Gohan first." Who are you?" He asked.

"My name's Gohan." The Half-Saiyan answered.

"What are you doing here on earth?" The Dark Knight questioned.

"I'm stuck here." Gohan answered.

"What planet did you come from. Maybe we'll be able to take you home." Green Lantern John Stewart asked.

"I'm from earth." Gohan told them." A different earth."

His answer seemed to take everyone but Batman by surprise. The Bat speculated on the possibility of him being from a different dimension.

"So… your from an alternate earth?" Superman asked.

"Yeah." Gohan answered.

"How'd you get 'stuck' here?" Batman questioned a little less menacingly.

"Well…" Gohan started to tell them the events that led to his arrival on their earth."… and that's what happened."

Batman narrowed his eyes slightly. He moved to the side away from Gohan and motioned for the other members of the League to follow him.

"You don't trust him?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"No I don't. Well, not much." Batman answered.

"Why not? I mean, he's just a kid. Why would he lie?" The Flash asked.

"He's probably working undercover for some sort of alien race." Batman told them.

"I believe him." Green Arrow said.

"There's only one way to find out if he's telling the truth." Aquaman said suggestively while looking towards his Martian friend.

The Manhunter from Mars nodded his head in a agreement before he looked towards Gohan with glowing Red eyes.

Gohan felt something picking around trying to get inside his brain.' _What's going on?' _He asked himself before he looked up at the League. He saw Martian Manhunter's glowing eyes. '_Is he trying to read my mind?_' Gohan wondered in disbelief as he slowly let his mental shielding down. Hoping that he wouldn't come to regret that later.

Martian Manhunter noticed this and didn't hesitate to start rummaging through Gohan's memories. By the time he finished, his expression was horrified. He couldn't believe the life this kid lived.

"What is it J'onn?" Wonder Woman asked when she saw the look on his face.

"Well, he was certainly telling the truth." The Martian answered as he took a seat on the floor."This boy… he's lived a hard life. Full of battles to protect the earth. He witnessed numerous deaths. Even the death of his father and yet, he remains so pure."

"See? He was telling the truth." Green Arrow told Batman. Who just turned away from the Emerald Archer.

Gohan put his shielding back up. He didn't need them down longer than what was needed.

"What should we do with him?" Captain Atom asked.

"We can take him to Oa? The Guardians can keep him there." John Stewart suggested. Indicating himself and Hal Jordan.

"Or… one of us could be a mentor to him. Like I am with Kid Flash. Or Aquaman with Aqualad, Batman and Robin, G.A. And Speedy." Flash suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I mean, he's still just a kid and he's new here. You know, on our earth. Someone should definitely be his mentor." Green Arrow agreed.

"Well… I suppose I'll be able to watch him more closely." Batman agreed.

"Then it's settled. But who should his mentor be?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Well, judging by the fact that he can fly and catch planes from falling, he should be with either you or Superman." John Stewart answered her.

Superman and Wonder Woman shared a look with each other before they looked to Gohan."Do you want a sidekick, Clark?" Wonder Woman asked as they approached Gohan.

"Well, I'll take him if you don't." Superman told her.

"How about we ask him?" She suggested. As they stopped in front of the Half Saiyan.

"Ask me what?" Gohan quirked an eyebrow. Usually, he could've heard their entire conversation but he was just admiring the scenery of the small Kansas town.

"Well, we were thinking… and with your abilities, you could be a great help to the world." Superman started.

"You want me to join the Justice League?" Gohan tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"No. I'm afraid your too young to join the League." Wonder Woman answered.

"Yes. You'll have to be eighteen to join the League." Superman told him. It was obvious that Gohan was still a minor.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Gohan asked.

"We want you to be a sidekick. Either mine." Superman pointed to himself." Or hers." He pointed to The Amazing Amazon.

"Who do you choose?" Wonder Woman asked.

Dbz-

It was the day Bulma had finished fixing and upgrading her M.P.O. The day she would get Gohan back and everything would return to normal. Vegeta was going to be the one to retrieve Gohan.

That's what she thought would happen. If it weren't for Dr. Briefs saying," What if he went to a universe with no oxygen? Or what if the portal opened up in outer space." He asked.

Bulma, who had just started cheering, stopped and her face twisted from a joyful smile to a displeased frown.

'_He's… right. Oh no! I can't let Vegeta go into possible danger in which he might not return._' She sighed. She could feel her her heart breaking.

She was looking forward to this day for months. All the hard and strenuous work and hours of sleep deprived nights… all for nothing now.

She new that she had to go and tell Chi-Chi. The poor woman was making a 'Welcome Home!' Dinner for the return of Gohan. That would now prove to just be a tremendous waste of time and effort.

The younger scientist looked up to her father. Tears brimming in her eyes. The only thing the good Doctor could do was place a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure this will all work out, dear." He told her.

Bulma nodded. She wiped her tears away before they could slide down his cheek. She stood up so she could go and deliver the bad news to Chi-Chi.

The Son Matron did not take the news well. At first, she yelled. Then she fainted. And when she woke, she cried.

Goten and Trunks, who were both with Chi-Chi when Bulma told her about Gohan, also cried. Goten, hysterically.

This time, things didn't really return to normal. Chi-Chi and Goten returned to live at their home before going to live with the Ox King in his marvelous castle. No one thought to tell him about Gohan being gone. The big man took it hard.

* * *

**AN: That's the end for the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now, I know I left off without giving you guys Gohan's answer. But that's the point. I want you guys to vote and tell me what you'd like Gohan to do.**

**A. Superman's Sidekick.**

**B. Wonder Woman's Sidekick.**

**C. Neither.**

**This is a decision that I want you you, the readers, to decide. It won't really effect the story much. Also, before someone asks, there is more than one time skip in this chaper.**

**I'd like to thank all the people who read and reviewed. Thank you. Your encouragement is… encouraging.**

**Anyways… on to some comments that need to be responded to:**

**C: I was about to say that gohan should not have any broken bones, however he was caught off guard and probably had his power suppresed. Not bad.**

**A: Yes. Gohan was caught off guard. Therefor, he got injured.**

**C: vegeata surpassed gohan over the 7 years and need to bababi to unlock more of his potential to fight evenly with goku .**

**A: Yeah. Vegeta did surpass Gohan in the seven year break but I don't know "When" he did. So, I'll just leave it at that. But I never said Gohan was stronger. Gohan just thinks he's stronger. Trust me. There's no way, Vegeta, after four years straight of hard training, isn't stronger than Gohan. I'd say he's probably a good margin ahead though.**

**C:Good. While I won't get into an argument about how Tien can't be stronger than full-power Frieza because that would mean he's stronger than base form Saiyans, I will say that I like this version a lot better than the last.**

**A: Your right. I don't know what I was thinking when I put that. Tien is after all just a human.**

**C: If trunks is at least five, wouldn't gohan actually be around 15 or 16. when superman came up to him you said that he looked no older then 13**

**A: Yes. If your going by his anime age. In the manga, he would be 13.**

**That's it. Again, thank you for reading and the next chapter should be up some time next week. If I'm alive.**


	3. Chapter 3: Take off

**Chapter three**

Gohan cocked an eyebrow at the question opposed upon him. Why would he be the Sidekick to someone weaker than him? "I'm sorry, but… I don't want to be anyone's sidekick. I could be a hero by myself ." He told them politely.

"But your still a little young. You don't understand the way things are done around here." Batman told him.

"I guess your right… but, why do I need to be a sidekick . Why can't I just be a hero?" Gohan asked. He didn't see the need for him to be a sidekick.

"Because." Batman started again." We can't trust you. And until otherwise, you'll be under Justice League supervision."

"Wait. So, your basically forcing this decision for me?" The Half-Saiyan teen asked.

None of the adults answered immediately. Gohan stared each of them in the eyes.

Finally, Wonder Woman approached the boy." You must understand, Gohan. We've been doing this for a long time and we know how it works. You. Your just a kid and I doubt you know much." Wonder Woman told him.

Gohan looked into her eyes. Why were they forcing this on him? Well, she did just explain why. He didn't want to flat out tell them no, so he would just have to politely decline again.

He briefly wondered what it would be like to be the sidekick of either Wonder Woman and Superman. However, he was pulled out of his musings when she asked," So what's it gonna be?"

He sighed." I'm sorry. But you're forcing this onto me, and I don't like being forced to do things." He told them. Eyes narrowing slightly as he remembered all the times his mom forced him into studying.' _If I spent less time studying and more time training, maybe everything would've turned out differently. I probably wouldn't be here.'_ He mentally sighed as he turned away.

"We can't let you leave." Batman declared forcefully as he stepped forward.

Gohan turned around to look at the Caped Crusader menacingly." Why? I haven't done anything wrong."

"But your not suppose to be here." Green Lantern John Stewart cut in."In our universe." He added.

"But it's not my fault. It's like you guys are punishing me for something I had no control over." Gohan argued as he turned away for the last time and started into the air.

Batman pulled something out of his utility belt. A tracking device. He threw it at Gohan, knowing that it would stick to his back. But it landed on Gohan's left boot.

"He did have a point though." Martian Manhunter stepped forward. Finally getting over his mental fatigue." In his mind… I have seen that he is a good soul. I do believe that if he wanted a mentor, he could have simply asked. But that might not be the case because he is a very bright young man. I think he'll make it on his own." He told them.

"Don't worry Bruce." The Flash said pointedly towards the Dark Knight. "If he tries anything, I'm sure we can take him down."

"Yeah, he's just a kid." Green Arrow added.

"That 'kid' is very powerful. He has the power to destroy this entire Planet in a few seconds flat." Martian Manhunter told them. Gaining a gasp from everyone.

Batman glared at the Martian." Why didn't you mention that earlier? We just let him escape, and he has the power to kill all of us..." Batman started.

"Well, think about it like this," Superman started," if he wanted to kill us, he could've done it at any moment now." Superman tried to calm the growing tension in the area.

"Yeah, Bats! I'm sure we can take him if he tries anything." The Flash said.

Batman just raised his left arm and pushed a few buttons on the screen on his forearm. Summing his Bat-Jet.

The other heroes took this as a hint to leave. Though, somewhat disturbed by the news he heard, Batman rushed back to the Bat-Cave to track Gohans movements.

Gohan flew away from the Justice League and towards an area that was deserted. It was a desert in the western part of the US.

He landed gracefully on the wasteland floor. Scanning the area for any life. None. The area was completely vacant. '_Good. The less life the better.' _He thought as he thought as he reached for his Capsule Case.' _Did they really think I would agree to just let them dictate me?_' He asked himself as he opened the case and pulled out the newest ship.

He De-capsulized the ship and entered. He wasn't in the brightest of moods following the events of the day. Did the Justice League really expect him to do what they say?

He made his way to the control panel. He pushed the 'Voice Control' button. Hoping that he could tell it to set a course for an empty planet.

"Hello, my name is Juno and I'm here to help you navigate the galaxy." The computer known as 'Juno' introduced itself in a monotone feminine voice.

"H-Hello my name's Gohan." Gohan managed to introduce himself. Slightly shocked. Since when do Spaceships talk? But he should've expected as much from Bulma Briefs.

A robotic arm came out of the panel. Attached to it was a camera like device. It scanned Gohan and retreated back into its little compartment.

"Hello, Gohan. My database tells me you are authorized to fly the ship. Is that what you would like to do today?" Juno asked.

"Well, I don't know how to fly the ship. I was hoping you could." He replied sheepishly.

"I can. Where would you like to go?" Juno asked. Readying the ship for departure.

"Uhh… I'm not sure. Any vacant planet would do." He answered.

"Searching for any uninhabitable planets." Juno said. Then everything was quite for several long moments before Juno said," There appears to be no access to Capsule Corp Celestial Satellites. But there are several other satellites I can retrieve information from. The process will take four hours to accomplish. Please be patient." Juno told him as she turned the engines off.

Gohan frowned." Two whole days?! Awe." He whined. Ready to just leave.

"All programs are offline while importing information. Including Gravity simulation. But you can still enjoy the lower level of the ship." Juno informed him.

"Alright… I guess I'll come back later." Gohan said as he left the ship. Leaving it to its "information acquiring." He would just have to keep himself busy for the time being.

* * *

The sound of alarms blaring filled the air inside a secret US Government facility. They were being hacked by an outside threat.

"Who's doing this!" The commander asked impatiently. His voice easily boomed over all others.

A random technician stood to his feet to address his superior." We are not sure, Sir. But whoever it is, is stealing information about planets and space. Sir."

Similar scenarios were playing out in countries all around the globe. In Russia, China, Japan, England, Canada… all had the same problem. Someone was stealing info from them and they couldn't locate who or what was doing it.

* * *

In the Watchtower, Martian Manhunter had recently returned to monitor duty and discovered that Justice League satellites were being hacked!

"Martian Manhunter to Batman! An outsider is stealing information from our systems!" The Martian contacted the Dark Knight. Batman didn't respond because he already knew that.

The Bizarre thing to the governments of the world and the Justice League was that whoever the attacker was, only took information about planets.

* * *

The four hour wait passed quickly and Gohan returned to the ship. He spent the time training lightly in two hundred times gravity in the other ship.

"Is everything ready?" He asked aloud.

"Yes. The ship is now ready for departure. Setting course for closest inhabitable planet with breathable atmosphere and appropriate gravity." Juno answered.

"How long will it take to get there?" Gohan asked as he sat down in the pilots chair and strapped in.

"Two months." Juno answered as the ship started up and took off into the atmosphere.

"_Two months isn't too bad. It took over a month just to get to Namek_." He thought as he didn't even feel the increased gravity from the takeoff. Why did he sit down?

Gohan then remembered that he had no food!" Oh No!" He shouted as he hurriedly stood from his chair. Tearing the safety restraint in the process.

"What's wrong?" Juno asked.

"I can't last two months without food!" He shouted." Turn around." He ordered.

"There is no need for that. There is more than enough food in the lower level of the ship." Juno reassured him.

"I ate it all!" Gohan yelled." I'm not sure if you know this, but I'm a Saiyan! That means I eat more than normal humans!" He shouted.

"My database tells me that there is more than enough food inside to feed a Saiyan for several months." Juno told him.

Gohan speedily made his way down to the kitchen. There's no way there's any food in there. He ate it all himself.

Opening the refrigerator, he was left agape at the sight before him. It was packed full of food. He reached for a ham. He touched it. It was real.

"Juno, how is this possible?" He asked.

"There is a large supply of food below you. Enough to last you three to four months depending on your portions." Juno answered.

"Yes!" He cheered as he grabbed an armful of food." All I've been eating was fish. It's great to eat real food now." He said aloud as he sat down and started gorging on the mountain of food.

* * *

After the planetary knowledge was stolen, Batman glanced over to a small screen to the left of his main computer. It was the screen tracking Gohan.

Batman's eyes widened slightly when he noticed that it was leaving the planet. He assumed that Gohan was just flying around the atmosphere.

But then his eyes fully widened when the signal completely left the planet.' He must've found the tracker I put on him.' The Dark Knight thought.

'We'll just have to find him again." He continued.' I don't know what game he's playing but I don't like it.

* * *

The next few weeks were uneventful and Gohan trained most of the time. He was training so hard, he slipped into the first Super Saiyan form. He didn't even notice until he caught a glimpse of his reflection.

'Guess I really did master Super Saiyan. I'll start on the second when we land.' He thought.

He had recently started calling Juno a 'she'. He felt lonely and it felt less lonely when he had someone to talk to. Real or not.

"Hey, Juno?" Gohan questioned.

"Yes, Gohan?"

"How long until we arrive on this planet?" He asked.

"Three weeks." Juno answered.

"Thank you." He replied.

"Would you like to do a different exercise today?" Juno asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"There is a training course designed by Doctor Briefs. It-" Gohan cut in.

"Oh- I know of that one. Yeah I wanna try it." He said.

Immediately, several basketball sized metal spheres came out of the tiles in the ship. They were not affected by the gravity.

Gohan formed a fairly powerful Ki ball in his hand before tossing it to the closest bot to him. It proceeded to bounce the ball to another and that one to another.

The ball could come at random from either of the bots so the Half-Saiyan would have to stay sharp while he did this. He grunted as he barely dodged the ball that zoomed past his face.

This went on for several more minutes. He was starting to get the hang of it. That was until he was struck in the arm by the ball. It bounced off of him. Continuing its course.

He grunted in pain as he fell to the ground in pain." That really smarts!" He groaned as he stood to his feet in time to nimbly dodge the attack.

But he was soon struck again when the glowing orb grazed the length of his right arm. Burning him painfully.

He jumped over the orb as it bounced off another bot. This continued for nearly ten more minutes before Gohan was hit again. This time taking the full brunt of it.

He fell to the ground weakened, burnt, and in agony. He shakily got to his feet. Stumbling a bit as he tried to move.

The bots hovered closer to him. Ready to continue.

Gohan was determined to get stronger and become strong enough to protect people. Funny thing is, he left the planet he promised to protect. But he assumed everything would be ok.

'Besides, the Justice League can hold their own without me. They've done so all this time. They don't need me.' He thought as he started forming a Ki orb in his hand and tossed it at the closest bot. Resuming the dangerous training.

* * *

Back on earth, Batman and the Justice League had a meeting concerning both Gohan and the recent 'cyber attack' that stole information a few days prior. Nothing else had happened since but the countries that were attacked had took it upon themselves to increase their systems defence.

Batman had told them to keep an eye out for Gohan. Believing that Gohan really did find his tracker, he sent the Justice League to search for him around the globe.

Weeks went by with no results and Batman grew restless.' Where'd that kid go?' He thought as he looked at news clippings of possible 'Monkey Boy' sightings in North America.

'Maybe he found a way home.' Batman sounded hopeful.' I doubt it.' He squashed that thought.

"He's obviously a master of evasion. He has eluded us months before and is doing so now." The Worlds Greatest Detective deduced.

"Sir," Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's elderly butler started," perhaps he actually did leave the planet." He suggested.

"How do you suppose he left the planet?" Batman questioned." I recall him not having a spaceship when we last met."

"Well, maybe he doesn't need oxygen or suitable atmosphere to survive." The Butler suggested.

"It is possible. But not even Clark can live without air." Batman told the faithful butler.

**(AN: At this point in time, Superman doesn't know he can survive without breathing.)**

"You're correct, Sir, but didn't you say that he was obviously not Kryptonian?" Alfred asked." Perhaps whatever race he comes from can live in space."

Batman was silent and Alfred took it as his cue to leave. Leaving the detective to his musings.

* * *

Gohan stood wobbly on his two feet as he tried to move forward. He staggered for a moment before he stopped again. He managed to damage himself pretty bad while training these past few weeks.

They, Gohan and Juno, were due to arrive on the uninhabitable planet in one day and he didn't think he'd be able to train for a while.

He took a tiny little step and gasped in pain. "I wish I had some Sensu." He breathed.

"There are no Sensu but if you can get inside the Regeneration Tank, I can turn it on for you." Juno spoke.

Gohan gaped." You can do that?" He questioned.

"If you make it to the tank." Juno replied.

Gohan staggered, slowly, inch by inch, to the tank. It took nearly ten minutes but he still managed.

He disrobed and got inside the tank. He put the oxygen on his face as the healing liquid started rising.

He soon closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

_'Hahaha!' _

_Gohan snapped his eyes opened at the sound of very familiar laughter filled his ears. He discovered that he was prone on his bed!_

_He rose from his bed and looked over at the door. A playful four-year old Half-Saiyan madly giggling and looking up to Gohan._

_"Go…ten?" Gohan questioned disbelievingly. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Goten!" He cheered as he made his way over to his brother. Tears flowing from his eyes._

_BAM!_

_He was sent reeling in pain when he was struck by a familiar object in the head. He fell back on his rear gazing at the floor._

"Owe!" He winced in pain as he rubbed the sore spot tenderly.

_He looked up into the angry eyes of his mother. She looked livid while Goten fled the scene._

_"Gohan! Why haven't you been studying to be a scholar like a good boy?!" She angrily asked him as she brought her pan down for another hit._

_Gohan's eyes widened in fear before he closed them tightly. Waiting for the hit. However, it never came._

He could hear a continuous beeping sound and when he opened his eyes again, he was inside tank.

'_That dream… it felt so… real?'_ He sighed.' _Mom probably would freak out if she found out I haven't been studying. I'll just have to make up for it when I return to earth._'

Gohan heard one final beep before the liquid was drained from the tank. The liquid was synthetic Saiyan DNA. He briefly wondered what would happen if he continued to use the tank.

_'Will I become more Saiyan like?' _He thought in awe.' _No, that's just preposterous_.' He dismissed the thought.

"Approaching destination. Approximate time of arrival in three hours." Juno suddenly stated.

'_Whoa! I've been out for nearly a whole day_.' He mentally shouted in surprise as he removed the mask and stepped out of the tank. He felt rejuvenated.

He began dressing in the armor he wore the day before. He had gotten everything but the boots on when he noticed a small bat-shaped object sticking to one of them. He grabbed the offending object and closely scrutinized it.

This clearly had Batman written all over it, so Gohan, childishly, assumed that it ended up there by mistake. Not knowing the true purpose of the device, he put it in a safe spot.

_'I'll just give it to him when I get back.'_ He thought as he sat in the chair to the left of the pilots chair. With him being so close to his destination, he decided that he didn't need to train for the remaining few hours so he decided to meditate instead.

He closed his eyes… and what seemed like a few minutes later, he opened them again when the ship landed on the planet.

"Welcome to your destination." Juno said.

Gohan stood from the seat and made his way to the exit of the ship. The door opened and he took in the sight of the landscape. The planet had green floral and a green sky.

"Weird." He mumbled as he exited the ship and Capsulized it.

He looked around the immediate area. There wasn't much but a few plants and rocks. He took off into the air. He was going to check out the planet.

After a few round trips, Gohan discovered that this planet was at least four-hundred times larger than the earth and had six large body's of water. The oceans contained a endless amount of marine life.

'_Good. At least I know I won't starve to death._' He chucked lightly as he suddenly became serious and started to raise his power.

He was floating in the air above a ocean. He rose his power to its absolute peak in his Super Saiyan form. Then he ascended.

The entire planet was shaking under the enormity of his power. All while he was yelling at the top of his lungs. And with a grunt of effort, he completed the transformation.

He slowly clenched his fist, grinning triumphantly all the while. '_Now all I have to do is hold it and get use to it.'_ He thought as he threw a few quick punches and kicks.

The only problem with the transformation is that it really made him feel angry and animalistic. But both can be overcome with meditation.

Which is what he did. For several weeks until he felt like he had mastered the transformation.

* * *

It had been several months since Gohan had been sucked into another dimension and everyone had been trying to move on. It was easier for some than others. Like Vegeta. He didn't really care because his goal to be strongest in the universe had been accomplished. But he didn't earn it in battle against 'Kakarot'. No, it was the disappearance of the third-class half breed Saiyan.

But others, like Chi-Chi and the Ox King, it was much harder. Even Goten fully understood what had happened.

Bulma, the Blue-haired heiress to Capsule Corp, was in her personal lab scrutinizing her notes on the MPO. She was trying to make a way to show the user of it what the universe that were traveling to looked like. Instead of a swirling red portal.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she looked away from the notes. She saw the time machine. Causing her to think of her future son.

But then, she was struck by a brilliant idea as she continued to look back and forth between the MPO and time machine.

A smirk that would've made her husband proud plastered her face as she started to work. She wasn't going to give up on Gohan yet.

* * *

Two years later, Bulma finished putting the final pieces of her latest invention on.

At first glance, one would say that it was just another time machine, but, this new creation was larger and greatly improved.

It could comfortably hold four people, it's hear resistant, water resistant, and virtually indestructible. Unless Vegeta punched it.

While creating it, Bulma made sure that it would survive almost anything. She didn't want to risk Vegeta getting hurt in the process of getting Gohan.

"Bulma dear," a voice startled her."I see you've completed your invention. It's a good thing too. Do you want me to go and tell Chi-Chi." Dr. Briefs asked.

"No. I don't want to get her hopes up in case it doesn't work." She answered.

Trunks, who was strolling by, overheard the short conversation and ran into the room smiling.

"Really. That thing is going to bring Gohan back?" He asked excitedly while running up to his mom.

"Now Trunks, don't get your hopes up too high." She warned him.

"How does it work?" He asked. Completely ignoring her warning.

Bulma sighed as she proceeded to show the hyper seven year old how her machine work.

"Cool!" Trunks cheered as he jumped from the top of the cockpit and super sped away out the door.

To Bulma and her father, it was as if he just disappeared into thin air. Their human eyes couldn't keep up with his movements.

"What do you think got him in such a hurry?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Probably Vegeta." She answered.

* * *

The lavender-haired boy wasn't running from Vegeta this time. He had a different thing in mind as he picked up the phone that was in the front reception desk and dialed a number.

…

…

…

..-" Hello, Son residence." The Son Matron answered the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Chi-Chi!" Trunks greeted hurriedly." Can I talk to Goten?" He cut her off from greeting him.

"Yeah, sure thing Trunks." She spoke into the phone." Goten! Phone's for you. It's Trunks."

A second later,"Hello?" The childish voice of Goten greeted through the phone.

"Goten, hurry and get over here!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Ok. I'll try." Goten said as he hung up the phone.

"Oh, I don't get a "Bye" or "See ya later?" Whatever." Trunks sighed as he waited for his life long friend to arrive.

* * *

The spiky-haired, orange-clad, Goku lookalike, Goten arrived moments later with a triumphant grin on his face. He had successfully managed to escape from his house.

Ever since Gohan went 'missing', Chi-Chi kept a tight leash on her second son. Only letting him go to Capsule Corp if she was there too. However, this wasn't the first time he left the house alone.

Trunks led Goten over to Bulma's personal lab. Luckily, she wasn't there when they arrived.

"What's that?" Goten asked while pointing to the upgraded MPO.

"That's how we're going to go get Gohan!" Trunks happily answered.

"We're gonna go get Gohan?" Goten asked confused." Mommy said Gohan was lost. Is that thing going to go find him?"

"Yep. And my mom told me how it works. Let's go!" Trunks cheered as he jumped into the tall machine.

Goten, never being the one to like being eft behind, also jumped in. He watched as Trunks pushed a lot of buttons and the hatch closed. Sealing them inside.

Trunks pushed another button and the machine hovered a few feet off the ground and started humming loudly.

* * *

"What in the?" Bulma started when she heard the noise."… oh no!" She screeched as she ran back towards her lab. She was in her and Vegeta's room.

She ran down the hall repeatedly yelling "No" as she did so. Gaining many odd looks from her employees.

* * *

The Prince of all Saiyans was in his Gravity Room when he heard the humming. Followed by Bulma's yelling.

He groaned.' Why must she always make stupid noises? Can't she tell that I'm training to be the best?' He asked himself.

He decided not to go and see what all the yelling was for and to just continue training.

* * *

Upon entering the lab, Bulma noticed two things that made her pale. One being the fact that her upgraded MPO was on and the second being that both her son and Goten were inside ready for lift off.

"NO!" She shouted in despair as the machine shot out a blinding light. Causing her to shut her eyes tightly.

Suddenly, the humming stopped and a few minutes later, when the heiress opened her eyes, they were gone!

* * *

**(AN: I know this was a rather short chapter but that's just how it's going to be with most of them. I'm not even using my computer to type this up. I'm using an iPhone. That's why it takes longer.**

**But onward, now that Gohan is in space, he's going to learn some things. Techniques and skills. I want you, the viewers, to tell me what techniques( moves from dbz) Gohan shouldn't have and why. He's seen them preformed so he should be able to do them. But tell me which ones NOT to give him or I'll give it to him.**

**Note: the last part with Goten and Trunks is two years into the future. But they won't be arriving until the DC universe is also two years into future. Speaking of the DC universe, note that the story is currently taking place before… whoops! Not gonna tell you!**

**M56 Replies:**

**6tailedninja -**

**Thank you. You know, I was originally going to make Gohan Wonder Woman's sidekick but I decided to save that for a different fic. **

**Kili and others talking about power- **

**I'm just going to go with what my bud David says. He told me that the Super Saiyan transformation is a times fifty multiplier to base and the Super Saiyan Two transformation is two times multiplier to Super Saiyan. **

**Alister-**

**But Gohan is a smart kid. And I never said he knew the entire language. And I also hate Martians with their mind reading capabilities.**

**You know, I'm a bit surprised that people didn't want Gohan as Wonder Woman's sidekick. I was actually hoping you all picked her. **

**Also, now that Gohan is in space, I think I'll have him kill or beat-up a few villains that are out there. Any suggestions are welcomed.**

**Next chapter will start with Gohan training on this strange planet. M56.**


	4. Chapter 4: Trip to the sister planet

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Special Beam Cannon!" A warrior thrusted his right arm, index and middle finger extended, forward towards a rather large mountain.

The attack sailed through the air at amazing speeds until it reached its mark and explodes on contact. Completely destroying the mountain.

The user grinned in satisfaction. Happy because he had mastered the technique of Piccolo. He just hoped he wouldn't have to use the attack fatally on an opponent.

Gohan had only been on the planet for ten days. And he was starting to get used to the awesome power that the Ascended Saiyan transformation had.

He even managed to lessen the angry feeling that the state naturally provided. Though it was lessened, it was still obviously their. If someone else was on the planet with him, they'd be able to see it in his eyes.

The young Saiyan suddenly felt something far off distant. A dark menacing force. One that felt just as dark as Freeza.

But as sudden as it came, it vanished. Leaving no trace of it. Leaving the Half-Saiyan very confused.

'_What was that?_' He asked himself as he gazed up at the sky. He didn't know what to think. He wasn't afraid of the power, he was over fifty times stronger than it just in his Super Saiyan form. He could probably squash the evildoer without transforming.

But he also noticed that whoever it was didn't have the same kind of power that he had. It was like those Justice League members.

An excellent example would be the Flash. Though the Scarlet Speedster was nowhere near as strong as Gohan. But he was amazingly fast. Not only that, but his power seemed to be coming from something else… like some sort of "Force" or something.

It was like no one used Ki in the Justice League. '_Weird_' he thought as he started throwing punches and kicks faster than the speed of light.

He briefly wondered why he was even on this planet. Sure, he was angry with the Justice League for not only invading his privacy, but also making demands like they were his mother. He left the planet without giving the rash decision much thought. Oh well. What's done cannot be undone. Well, it could if he was in his universe.

_'Besides, the Justice League can handle it themselves_.' He grinned at the thought as he started fighting an imaginary opponent.

A few more weeks passed and Gohan had decided to kick it up a notch. His training came back with fascinating results.

He would travel to different areas every few days. Mainly because the entire area would get demolished.

Gazing up at the sky, he noticed something abnormal in the sky. It looked like some sort of black dot. He shrugged it off and started back on what he was previously focusing on.

He was currently trying to figure out how Tien Shin-Han did the Multi-Form technique.

He crossed his arms diagonally across his chest. He could remember how both Krillin and Piccolo did the technique against Nappa.

He grunted in effort as an arm sprouted out of his left side. He grunted one more time as an exact copy of him shot out and stood in front of him.

He was startled." I see… double." He said aloud as both Gohan's waved their hands around.

He was trying to use different movements but wasn't really succeeding as quickly as he hoped because they were both perfectly synchronized. Every movement the original did, the other copied.

It took a while for him to separately control both bodies, and once he figured that out, he found himself fighting himself!

Throwing punches at light speed and kicks just as fast, both were relentless in their assault on the other. That was until a monstrous roar echo throughout the area. Signalling that the Half-Saiyan was hungry.

Gohan merged with himself into one being and took to the air. But not after retrieving his Capsule Case.

Arriving near the usual ocean, Gohan placed his Capsule Case to the side and dove into the water. He rocketed towards the largest energy signal in the ocean.

Lucky for him, there were tow of them next to each other, so he took both of them back to the surface. Where he scorched them and ate them.

He was just finishing eating the second when he was struck by an idea.

'Instant Transmission.' He thought.

He then, with a grunt of effort, split into two. One of them flew away while the other stayed put.

Landing on the other side of the planet, Gohan felt for the other Gohan. It was easy because he was the only other on the planet that was high.

Placing both his index and middle finger to his forehead, he started to concentrate on willing himself to the other.

Then… nothing happened.

He blinked. Blinked again. Once more." I guess it's harder than what it seems." He sighed as he closed his eyes and attempted to do it again.

* * *

The months passed and Gohan decided that he shouldn't train all the time. Remembering how his dad told him how he shouldn't overdo himself. So he decided to take a few days off. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

"I could just go to a different planets. I'll go and travel this part of the galaxy." He said as he reached inside of his armour and pulled out his Capsule Case. He pulled out the ship he travelled in and De-Capsulized it.

Entering, he spoke." Juno, I have a question."

"What would that be?" Juno monotonously asked.

"Is there enough fuel to travel some nice planet and go back to Earth?" He asked.

"No. There is only just enough to return to Earth." Juno replied.

"What? Wow. That's amazing." He said before he sighed. Then he brightened. "What if I used my other ship? It's Capsule Corp made too."

"If there is fuel, you can do a system sync." Juno answered." But if it's an earlier model, you'll have to fly it manually."

"Awe. I didn't even think about that." Gohan frowned as he said that.

"Or you can put in the coordinates of a planet and set the ship to autopilot." Juno added.

"Great. I'll do that." He grinned.

* * *

That's what happened. Gohan pulled out the second ship, used a long cable to sync the ships, and Juno supplied him with the coordinates for a few planets.

But before he left, he stocked the refrigerator with fish. He wasn't going to be starving out in space. Even if the trip was only a day long.

So that's how he found himself in space with no one to talk to. Juno had told him it would take a day to reach the planet. It supposedly was home to one of the brightest and most scientifically advanced civilizations in the galaxy. Arriving on the planet, he looked out and saw that many humanoid aliens had already started to gather around the ship.

Some of them looked happy and welcoming towards ship while others just seemed indifferent.

"I hope they speak the same language as me." He muttered as he turned to the door and opened it.

He was greeted with welcoming waves and a few grins as he walked down the ramp. One of the older humanoids walked forward. He was garbed in what looked like a sash with numerous markings on it. They all had cream colored skin, with a wide variety of hair colours. Males and females both coexisted on this planet.

Gohan looked back to the elder. He had a look of curiosity when he said," Hello, Stranger."

Gohan grinned.' _Good. They speak English_.' He thought before he replied." Hello, I'm Gohan."

"Hello, Gohan." They all spoke simultaneously.

"May I ask why you've come to our planet?" The elder asked," I'm Wa-Ter by-the-way."

Gohan almost chuckled when he heard the name before answering, "Well, Wa-Ter, I'm just here visiting. If that's ok with you all. But I'll leave if you guys don't want me on your planet." He respectfully bowed to the man.

"Travelers are most welcome here on Harion." Wa-Ter told him." But may I ask why you are visiting?"

"Yeah, I'm taking a break from my training and to be honest, I haven't spoken to anyone besides my ship and myself in months." Gohan replied.

"What are you training for?" A girl around his age with bright green hair and the same coloured eyes asked.

Now that Gohan looked closely at them, each individual had eyes that matched their eyes. That was weird.

"Well, I want to make sure I'm strong enough to keep the earth safe." Gohan answered.

"Ah, the earth. We've studied that planet closely. In fact, some of our very own structures and other stuff is modelled after theirs. Earth. That's very far from here. Why are you so far from home?" Wa-Ter asked.

'_Farther than you think.'_ Gohan mentally sighed." I didn't want to harm the planet while training. I have very destructive power." He answered.

"Where have you been training?" Another asked. This one had dark orange eyes with the same coloured eyes.

"On the second planet from sun here. It was uninhabited so I chose there to train." Gohan answered as he Capsulized the ship. Causing everyone to gasp.

"Incredible. Do it again." Wa-Ter said. Forgetting all about the "Destructive Power" comment.

The Half-Saiyan shrugged and De-Capsulized the ship. Then he Capsulized it again.

"Who created that?" Another Harion asked in awe.

"A man named Dr. Briefs." Gohan answered.

"He must be brilliant. This is truly remarkable. To think that one of our own didn't invent it. Imagine the possibilities…" another whispered in awe.

"May I…?" Wa-Ter reached his hands out.

Gohan warily handed the old man his ship. Hoping that he wouldn't try anything funny with it. It was one of his only wats back home.

"May we analyze it while you are visiting our planet?" Wa-Ter asked.

"Uh, sure. But I won't be staying long. I want to go see other planets too." Gohan told them." But don't mess it up please. That's kind of my only way home."

"Very well. We will make your stay on Harion is most welcoming. Please, Someone, show him to the best vacant house." Wa-Ter ordered.

Immediately, a girl around his age with a brilliant shade of red hair and eyes, shot her hand into the air. Gohan looked to her. She had a look in her eyes that Gohan never saw. What was it? Lust? Longing? Hankering? Eagerness? All of which he had never seen before on a person looking at him.

"I'll do it! I'll also show him around!" She shouted as she made her way towards the Saiyan.

She was wearing an all white tunic with purple markings on it and a purple sash around her waist. The footwear was similar to earth boots. They were white with purple markings. She was around 5'4 100 pounds.

Gohan noticed that she dressed very differently from the rest of the Harions. They all wore clothing that covered everything from the neck down. She had a lot more skin showing. But why?

"Ah, Scar-Let." Wa-Ter started. Quickly calculating whether or not she was an acceptable candidate. "Yes, she can help make your stay more… enjoyable." He finished the last part under his breath.

Gohan raised one eyebrow at that last statement.' _What's that suppose to mean?_' He mentally questioned.

He didn't get to ponder any longer because the girl named Scar-Let, latched herself to his arm and started tugging on it. But Gohan didn't budge for a few moments.

'_Why is she touching me_?' He asked himself. Not really sure why she was touching him.

He then allowed himself to be led throughout the marvellous city. All the while wondering what Wa-Ter meant by 'enjoyable'. With his Saiyan hearing, he heard the whisper perfectly.

The city was structured perfectly. Everything was perfect. The people all smiled and seemed happy. No crime or violence anywhere. Most of the buildings were cylinder shaped and ranged in all colours from black to white. All in categories. All shades of green were together, all shades of blue were together and etc.

She told him that people lived in the colour house that their hair was. It was that simple. She said that after a member of her race marries someone, the female's hair and eyes changes to the colour of the male's.

Gohan thought that that was weird but didn't say anything about it.

Finally, she showed him the house he would be staying in. It, like most of the buildings, was cylinder shaped, tall, and pitch black.

_'Why am I not surprised_?' He asked himself with an amused smile as he pulled on a strand of his black hair.

"Allow me to show you around the inside." She suggested in a sultry voice.

Gohan wasn't sure what to make of it. All he knew about her was her name and that she lived in a red coloured house with her family.

He shrugged and followed her inside. She showed him everything from the living room to kitchen and all that was left was the master bedroom.

"Now it's time to show you where some '_Magic_' can happen." She told him in the same sultry voice.

Gohan, being as naive as his father, followed her inside. The room was different from the rest. The bed was plush and Black with sheets and blankets to match. There was also a circular Black disk floating next to the bed. The bathroom was down a corridor to the left.

Gohan touched the bed. It was really soft. "Wanna test it out?" Scar-Let asked suggestively.

Gohan shrugged and sat down on the bed. It was soft but not too soft. But it did feel very comfortable. She sat down next to him and poked his muscled arm with her finger. "I hope you like the bed. Because this it where the '_Magic_' happens." She told him with the same sultry voice.

He would've asked her why she talked like that but his child-like innocence and naiveness caused him to, instead, ask," Magic? Is the house magic?"

She sighed." No, I'm talking about some different 'Magic'." She said with a suggestive wink as she tried to push him back on the bed. But failed.

"What other magic is there? Is the bed magic?" He asked as he trailed his finger along the bed. Scrutinizing it closely.

'Can he be any more dense?' She thought frustratedly." Are we gonna do this or not? You know what I want." She yelled.

Gohan didn't have a single clue about what the older girl was talking about. And he was hungry. His stomach growled, confirming that.

But to Scar-Let, she thought it was some sort of monster and clung to his arm for safety.

He laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head." It's ok. That was just my stomach." He told her. She still didn't let go though. He sighed a he tried to forcibly remove her without hurting her. It was completely absurd how she was so touchy with him. It's like the girl didn't believe in boundaries.

He started towards the kitchen with her still on his arm. He didn't want to be rude but this touchy business was just annoying.

"Can please let go? it would be much appreciated. I need my arm so I can make some food. You can have some too. If you let go." He told her.

"Your gonna cook for me?" She gasped." Why? We have robots for that." She told him.

Just then, a robot that looked strikingly similar to Mr. Popo walked in wielding a spatula like object.

"Good day, Mr. Son." It greeted Gohan." What can I make for you?" It asked.

"A lot of everything." He answered. He looked over to Scar-Let." Oh, and cook something for her too. Please."

"Right away, Mr. Son." The robot said as it went to work.

"Hey." Scar-let started." You should tell me about your adventures while we wait for the food. Your bound to have dozens of stories." She finished. She decided to change topics. No longer in the mood for anything else.

It was true. Gohan did have many adventures. There was the time he started his training with Piccolo. And pretty much everything from then to his unexpected arrival in this dimension.

"Sure. Uh, hmm? Where should I start?" He asked himself.

"Start at the beginning." She encouraged him. Eyes bright and large. They almost looked innocent.

Gohan was silent for a moment before he nodded." Ok. Well, to understand my story, you have to hear my dad's story." He told her.

"Here. Let's go back up to the bedroom." She suggested while grabbing his gloved hand and tugging on it.

'Why must she always touch me?' He asked himself as pulled it away and followed her back up to the room.

"Sit." She ordered once they arrived. "Now you can start." She told him once he was comfortable on the bed.

She was positioned next to him. Prone. Resting her cheek on her palm. Elbow propping her up.

"Well, it all started long ago on a planet that no longer exist today. The planet was called Vegeta. The inhabitants of Vegeta were the Saiyans. A ruthless race of aliens that worked for an evil space tyrant named Freeza. The job of a Saiyan was to go out and purge planets of all life so it could be sold to the highest bidder." He started.

"That's awful. These Saiyans sound terrible." She gasped.

"Now, Saiyans were a humanoid race. The only notable differences between them and you Harions would be; all Saiyans have pitch black eyes and hair with brown furry tails." He gestured to his own tail that was still wrapped around his waist. Her eyes nearly bulged out. "Anyway, a Saiyan that still had their tail, could transform into these giant ape-like creatures. But only under the full moon." He told her after noticing the worried look she had." For a long time, Saiyans spread fear throughout the galaxy. But after each battle, injury, or near-death experience, the Saiyan would grow stronger. Freeza, fearing that the Legendary Super Saiyan would be born and the Saiyans would want to rebel against him, destroyed the entire planet. Eradicating all but a handful of Saiyans."

"What a monster. He's no better than them." She commented.

Gohan then went on to tell her all about all of everything he knew up into the day he arrived in this dimension.

"-Then, there was like a shake. It shook the entire compound. I turned around to see if Bulma was ok but instead, I saw that she was horrified and looking towards the floor. As it turns out, I the device she made was falling to the ground. It hit the ground before I could react and it created a portal and I was pulled in. I woke up on this universe's earth. I spent time there for several months before I left to train out in space. After a few months of training on this uninhabited planet, I decided to take a break and so I came here. And I'm sure you know the rest." He finished. 'But that's because you never leave me alone.' He added mentally.

She sat there silently for a moment, trying to process all of what she was told. It was probably the best story she had ever been told.

"Any questions?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Can you show me that Super Saiyan thing?" She asked excitedly while scooting closer to him and touching his hand.

Gohan chuckled a little as he pulled away his hand. Even after being told that the person across from her could destroy the entire planet with a finger, she still fawned over him. It probably made her like him even more.

"I'll show you later. Right now, I'm hungry." He told her. At that moment, his stomach growled. "Hehe." He laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

She just stared at him.

"Your food has been prepared, Mr. Son." The Popo robot said as it entered the room.

Faster than either could see, Gohan was already down at the table gobbling the food down.

The robot paid it no mind and just left the room. Scar-Let, however, was gaping. One second he's there, the next, he's gone. She really didn't expect him to be that fast.

She warily made her way down to the dining area where she could hear him eating. She almost regurgitated at the sight of him eating. But she quickly shrugged it off and started eating too.

She stopped shortly after to ask him, "Do you miss your home?"

Gohan took a break from eating long enough to nod. Of course he missed his home. That was the dumbest question anyone could ask anyone who was taken somewhere new unexpectedly.

"Why don't you see if one of the scientist here if they can create a similar device like the one used to get you here?" She asked.

Gohan almost spit out all of his food at the mention of the idea. Then his eyes widened.' Why didn't I think of that.' He asked himself.

She giggled at his shocked expression. 'Wow, this boy makes me act strange. Almost makes me want to change my ways.' She mentally sighed. 'Yeah, right. I like the life I live. I get all the-' she was cut out of her musings by him.

"I'll go ask right now!" He exclaimed. Ready to rush out of the room.

"Wait!" She stopped him. Thinking of a quick lie to tell." You can't leave the house at night." She lied.

"Why?" He cocked an eyebrow. That was absurd.

"Because…" Her eyes darted around the room." It's the law." She blurted out.

Gohan's expression fell." Awe." He whined. What kind of law wars that?

"You'll just have to wait till morning." She told him with a neutral expression. Grinning triumphantly on the inside.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed as he placed a finger on his chin in deep thought. After a few moments, he decided to head back up to the master bedroom. She, like always, followed. He mentally sighed as he took off his boots, gloves, armour, and unwrapped his tail.

She expected him to lay down on the bed but instead of doing that, he sat on the bed, crossed his legs and folded his hands together in a meditative position.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Meditating" He answered quickly.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" She asked.

"No." He answered.

"Oh, well." She sighed as she left the room. It looked like he was set on doing that. Which meant that he was most likely going to be doing that all night.

* * *

The next morning, Gohan stopped mediating when his stomach growled. He heard Scar-Let scream upon hearing the noise. Grinning, he made his way down the stairs.

He was approached by the Popo Robot again. "Good morning Mr. Son. What can I make for you this morning?" It asked.

"Everything from last night." He said.

"Ok." It said as it started cooking.

Gohan turned to go back and get his armor. When he returned, he saw Scar-Let already eating. He wasted no time on eating his share too.

Immediately after breakfast, the door opened and in entered Wa-Ter holding Gohan's Capsule.

"The technology used to make these are incredible. Truly amazing." He said while walking over handing it to him.

"That was fast." Gohan chuckled." I thought it would take longer than a day." He said as he tucked it into his armor.

"If it isn't a problem with you, our scientist have took it upon themselves to upgrade your ship." Wa-Ter told him.

"Well, what did you guys do to it?" Gohan asked with his eyes slightly narrowed.

"We made it faster and more fuel efficient." Wa-Ter told him.

"Uh, thanks. I guess." Gohan mumbled.

"No. Thank you, Mr. Son. You've gifted us with this technology. You must be repaid." Wa-Ter told him.

"That's really not necessary. I d-." Gohan attempted to deny.

"Nonsense. It would be a great disrespect to our people if you don't accept." Wa-Ter interrupted him.

"Well, I guess I can accept." Gohan told him.

"Please, follow me to our ceremonial grounds. I have already notified the populace." Wa-Ter told him as he started out of the house.

"Ok. But I wanted to ask you guys something." Gohan started after the elder.

"What would that be?" Wa-Ter asked.

"Well, I'm not from this universe." He started."I accidentally fell through a portal and ended up here." He told him.

"And you are wondering if we have any technology that may send you back?"

"Well, yeah. That would be nice." He said hopefully.

"Well, I'm afraid that would be impossible. You see, there are an infinite number of universes. To find yours out of all the possibilities out there would be impossible to find yours."

"Oh." Was all Gohan could really say.

Wa-Ter chose not to say anything. He just hoped that the upcoming ceremony would cheer him up again.

* * *

Arriving, Gohan was told to wear there ceremonial clothing. It was a black dress with red markings all over. He also had to wear an odd shaped hat that looked like an elephant trunk. The entire outfit looked ridiculous but he reluctantly agreed to wear it.

* * *

Out in space, a skull shaped spaceship was approaching planet Hario. Inside of it, a being with the knowledge of ten thousand worlds was plotting to take over the planet.

_'This planet may prove to have some knowledge that is worth having._' Brainiac thought to himself as he deployed a scout to the planet.

* * *

The cheering of thousands of Harions filled the air and Gohan was feeling nervous. He wasn't used to being the center of attention.

It would seem that whatever deity was listening favored him. Because right before he was called to the stage, a meteor like object came bursting through the atmosphere.

"OH MY GOD! WHERE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Someone shouted.

Gohan jumped into the air. Easily over several hundred feet. He was high enough to where he could see that the object was actually a balled up robot.

"What in the world?" He questioned aloud as he scrutinized the robot. It looked like a skeleton.

Just then, the robot extended it's limbs and tried to attack him. He thrusted his arm out and incinerated the robot with a Ki blast.

He floated there for a few moments before looking up into the sky. He could sense a powerful being approaching the planet. Stronger than he was in base but way weaker than his Super Saiyan form.

* * *

'_Hmmm. It seems like scout two went offline. Perhaps this planet might have a decent military defence.'_ Brainiac mused as he deployed a dozen more scouts.

* * *

Gohan was ready to fly up to the being and fight him but twelve more robots shot into the atmosphere. He let his translucent aura envelope him as he powered up to take down all of them quickly before they could reach the people below him.

* * *

Wa-Ter, Scar-Let, and several other Harions watched the scene play out in horror. They, as a unit, detested violence. It was a foreign subject to them. Studying the earth for so long, they realized that violence led to death and destruction.

Never before have they witnessed anything like this. Even Scar-Let, who already knew he could do all this, was scared by the display of power.

* * *

Brainiac nearly growled in frustration when all twelve scouts went offline. But he would keep his cool. 'Perhaps I have to deal with this myself.' He thought darkly as he sent out a single scout that would transmit live video to him.

He watched as a being with pitch black hair extended it's palm and blasted his creation. Terminating the video feed.

Brainiac stood and disconnected himself from his ship. It was on course to fly over one of the planets cities. There, he would destroy the little nuisance.

* * *

Gohan and all of the Harions watched as a large skull-shaped ship flew down and settled over a nearby city.

Gohan flew over to it. The front of the skull slid open and a tall green humanoid-mutant green guy wearing a dark suit with pink holes all over it. Closer inspection showed that he also had pink holes on his head too.

"Who are you?" Gohan demanded.

"I am Brainiac. I have the strength and knowledge of over ten thousand worlds. I come here to take the knowledge of this world." Brainiac introduced himself.

Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan. "I don't think you want to do this." He told him.

"This is an interesting development. But it won't stop me from killing you, taking a city, and destroying this world." Brainiac told him as he lunged at Gohan.

"That was all I needed to hear." Gohan said as he drove his fist into Brainiac's stomach. Causing the Know-It-All to groan.

"This development was highly improbable." Brainiac gasped as he began to fall to the ground.

Gohan ignored the statement as he kicked the Genius high into the air towards the Harions as he fazed out of sight.

He reappeared above Brainiac and delivered a double axe handle down. Which sent Brainiac smashing into the ground below. Creating a huge crater.

Gohan wasted no time as he rushed down and started to deliver blow after blow on Brainiac. Each impact making the already large crater expand. But before he could go any further, he was attacked from behind by dozens of robots. He thrusted his left hand at them and a wave of destructive energy wiped all of them from existence. He turned back to Brainiac but was met with a green fist in the face.

Brainiac gasped in surprise. Gohan didn't move an inch, and his fist felt broken. He was a superior being. This insect was suppose to be nothing to him.

"I'm going to give you a chance to change your ways and leave this planet." Gohan told him.

"I will not." Brainiac denied the opportunity to walk away.

The Half-Saiyan punched Brainiac up into the air again. But this time, he didn't press the advantage. Letting the "Superior Being" hit the ground.

The youngest Super Saiyan walked out of the crater and towards Brainiac. Who was prone on the Ceremonial Stage. He kicked Brainiac in the face and continued to punch him repeatedly.

Standing straight up, Gohan extended his palm at Brainiac and formed a blast. Causing many of the Harions to gasp. He didn't seem to hear because he fired the blast at Brainiac.

The last bit of Brainiac disintegrated except one last cube shaped object with three dots that were connected by two lines. Gohan picked it up and was about to crush it but Wa-Ter stepped forward.

"That is not necessary." He said coldly. No longer favoring the Half-Saiyan.

Gohan cocked an eyebrow at the man's tone of voice.

"Yeah, you've done enough, you Monster!" Another shouted.

'Monster?' Gohan repeated in his mind. Why did the Harion just call him a monster? That was odd. He could hear all the whispers going around.

"Did you see what how brutal he was?"

"His hair changed colours. That must signify his brutal mentality."

"He's probably worst than that green guy."

"Why did he fight in the first place?"

"Look at him. He looks crazy."

"He has blood on his hands."

Gohan looked down at his hands. Indeed, they were covered in oily substance that looked like blood.

"I think it would be best for you to leave our planet. You're not welcome here any longer." Wa-Ter told him.

Gohan frowned.' _I save their lives and they kick me out? Sheesh.'_

Scar-Let, who was inside the throng of people, ran up to him and tried to kissed him on the mouth.

He shoved her away lightly and turned away. He was slightly offended that he was being kicked off the planet. He didn't even realize that she attempted to kiss him. He felt like he handled that situation right. The villain came and he defeated him. He gave him a chance to change his ways but he refused.

He thought about the whole situation a few times as he took out his ship Capsule and De-Capsulized it.

The ramp descended and he started up it. The door closed and he walked over to the panel and put in the return coordinates for the planet he was training on.

* * *

The Harions watched as the ship left the atmosphere. "You know what, he was still wearing our ceremonial clothing." One sighed.

None of them noticed that Brainiac's ship was still in the distance. And that the cube started to glow.

And that was how Gohan's trip to the sister planet went. He was welcomed, fed, given a place to sleep, saved the world, and then kicked off the planet. He was even sought after by a woman. Too bad he didn't feel the same way.

He went back to the uninhabited planet to continue training. He didn't feel like going to any other planets because of the problems he had on Hario.

* * *

Back on earth, Batman had long sense given up on his hunt for Gohan. But instead, he was looking for a way to stop him in case he ever went bad. So he contacted Martian Manhunter to help him out.

"J'onn." The Dark Knight started once the Martian came within view. "I need you to tell me something."

"What is it, Batman?" Martian Manhunter questioned in his normal monotone voice.

"Do you remember Gohan?" The Caped Crusader asked.

"Yes, I remember." The Martian answered." What about him? Did you find him?" He asked.

"No. I did not." Batman answered. "Do you still have his memories?"

"Yes." Martian Manhunter answered while his eyes started to glow red.

"Does he have a weakness that we can exploit in case he ever decides to kill us?" Batman asked.

"His tail. If you apply pressure to it, he'll become vulnerable like normal humans." Manhunter answered.

Batman nodded as he stored the information. "Ok. What are his powers. We know he can fly and is strong enough to catch a plane, but where does his power come from?"

"He uses Ki energy." Martian Manhunter answered flatly." It is a-"

"I know what it is." Batman cut him off." Thank you." He said before stalking off.

For the next few weeks, Batman designed and created a device that would stop his Ki flow. He tested it out on a hapless thug that tried to rob a jewelry store.

He kept it stored away in case the day came that Gohan decided to kill them all.

* * *

**(AN: Well, there's another chapter done. Next chapter will have Gohan traveling back to earth and I'll put in something with the Young Justice team.**

**What troubles will arise on his trip to earth? If there's any troubles at all. Who will meet Gohan first upon his arrival? The Team? The League? The Shadows? Or maybe the Light?**

**Gohan is Smart but, no. I'll not be having Gohan build ships and fix machines.**

**Someone mentioned something about pairing Gohan with someone. Who do you guys have in mind? I know that someone wanted Supergirl and she's not even in either show. It's possible.**

**I remember watching a few movies with Supergirl and I remember the old Justice League animated series with her in it. There are also several other versions of Supergirl. What version would most likely fit in young justice?**

**POWER LEVELS:**

**I'm not sure where to put people in comparison with others. Your own honest opinions will be great. I know Superman is Strong. Some versions of him can move planets and others he couldn't even move the moon. But DBZ Characters don't really have many feats of physical strength that I could compare to anyone of the dc universe. Except, when Goku was training on the Grand Kai's planet, he had 40,000 pounds on him. On a planet that's 10x gravity. That makes the 40,000 actually 400,000. He wasn't Super Saiyan at first but when he did, he said it was _too easy. Not to mention that he was Probably wearing weighted clothing. But that's not important. I know that Superboy couldn't even lift a bus full of kids. Which I'm sure doesn't weigh 40,000 pounds. More like 7,000-8,000 pounds.**

**Speed, I'm pretty sure Superman can't fight at the speed of light. He's even said that he can't fight at that speed. Wonder Woman fights faster than him. She herself said that. Batman agreed with her. But! He can fly at light speed. But only when accelerating.**

**But** **Gohan isn't as strong as Goku was during that moment in time yet.**

**My honest OPINION is:**

**Gohan Base: 18,000,000  
Super Saiyan: 900,000,000  
Super Saiyan 2: 1,800,000,000**

**Superman: 270,000,000  
Sun Bath: 500,000,000+**

**Wonder Woman: 200,500,000**

**Martian Manhunter: 50,000**

**Batman: 50**

**Black Canary: 45**

**The Flash: 10,000 Not related to physical strength. Just speed.**

**Vegeta: 25,000,000  
Super Saiyan: 1,250,000,000  
Super Saiyan 2: 2,500,000,000**

**Trunks: 3,000,000**

**Goten: 2,500,000**

**Now, this isn't fact. Just my honest opinion. If someone has something better, please, by all means, please give me your opinion.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Return

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**"ROAR!"**

The mighty roar of the Oozaru Gohan echoed throughout the desert. The Half-Saiyan teen has been training as a Great Ape to control the power. To control the transformation. He didn't want to accidentally look up at a full moon and go Ape on everyone. Not did he want to avoid the moon all his life.

That's why he also trained to resist the transformation. But he wasn't making much progress in that department. He could only resist the urge for about thirty seconds before he was consumed.

"Hahaha… I'm so tall in this form." He chuckled. He had only been able to control in the form for the past three tries. But was still surprised by how tall he was as a Great Ape.

He began to calculate whether he would've had enough power to defeat Freeza with a blast in this form. Even though it was a long time since he last saw the Frost Demon, he could still properly gauge his own power output against his.

He grinned a big grin that showed all the teeth of his Great Ape mouth. It looked pretty scary. He was a good margin of strength ahead of what Freeza's maximum was.

Gohan would now have to wait out the transformation until the Sun came up. He already explored the powers of the Oozaru form.

He opened his mouth and a stream of fire came out. He closes his mouth, opened it again and a wave of energy flew out.

It was a shame of the whole Saiyan race that they were evil. If only they were good. They could've been peace keepers. Heroes of the galaxy. Too bad that never happened.

Gohan sighed as he remembered a time on Namek when he said he was the. "Ultimate Saiyan Good Guy." But that couldn't be changed. Not everyone could be like him or his dad.

* * *

One thing that was easier for Gohan to do was use mental abilities. He could use abilities like Psychokinesis and telekinesis. Those were a result of training with Piccolo.

But there were some things he never learned. Like Magic Materialization. A technique that he really wished he knew how to do. He had attempted to do it several times but it never worked.

Another move that never worked was the Spirit Bomb. The Half-Saiyan never figured out how his father learned the attack. Then again, it never worked. Not against Vegeta or Freeza.

'_But if dad can do it, I can_.' He thought. Thinking that if the simplistic Goku could do it, the Child-Genius Gohan could too. But, Goku was a fighting genius. Gohan still had a lot to learn.

* * *

The next six months that passed seemed to go by quickly as he mastered and perfected moves and techniques. Another Birthday passed that he spent away from his family. He was now fifteen.

It has now been over a year since his arrival. Seventeen months to be exact. He was now fourteen. The first Birthday he couldn't spend with his family. It was not a good day. He was only reminded of how lonely he was.

But he didn't really mind being lonely. After all, he spent six months alone when he was training for the Saiyans to arrive. But at least then he was on his home world.

He had been on this planet longer than he did the alternate earth. But he wasn't going to be on this planet for long. He would be leaving it soon.

Right now, he was laying on his back and gazing at the stars. That black dot was getting closer each day. He stared at it closely for a few minutes. He couldn't sense anything from it so he stood to his feet and flew up high into the atmosphere.

He threw a weak Ki blast at the dot. The attacked ripped through space and towards the dot. Getting faster each second until it reached its target.

Gohan watched as his attack just disappeared. He floated in spot for a few minutes before his eyes widened in shock. '_That's not a dot. It's a Black Hole._' He thought as he flew down to the ground.

He pulled out the Capsule Ship and De-Capsulized it. He quickly entered it and spoke." Juno. Go back to Earth. I'm ready to leave." He ordered.

No answer.

"Ugh! Wrong ship." He sighed as he pulled out his other ship, and De-Capsulized it. Entering, he spoke again," Juno, take us back to earth." He ordered.

"Right away." Juno started the engines and set a course for earth and the ship took off.

'_Black hole. No wonder I can't Sense the Harions anymore. They must've detected it and evacuated the planet.' _He thought. '_As long as they're ok.'_ He thought as he looked out the window. He sighed. The sad part about the situation was that the planet was very Beautiful. It's a shame that it had to go.

"Oh, no. I left my other ship." He sighed as he watched the planet shrink in the distance.

He stared out the window for several hours until he saw a grey skinned humanoid with black hair riding on a space motorcycle, smoking a cigar with a pink humanoid female hog-tied on the back. All the while the gray one chuckled sardonically.

"What the…?" He questioned allowed as he watched them disappear into the sea of stars. "Must be my imagination. How can someone breathe in space?" He questioned. Then his stomach growls..."Yep I was right...my stomach is playing mind game with me!"

* * *

The weeks passed and the earth was now within view. He could sense Superman and the Justice League on earth. Hopefully, after nearly a year away, they'd be ok with him.

The Capsule Corp ship landed on earth near the same place it took off from. A desert in Arizona. He looked down at Saiyan armor. If he had a scouter on, he would look like a member of the Planet-Trade-Orginization.

He looked back to Juno. The ship took him all the way across the galaxy and back. But now that he was back on earth, the ship was useless to him. He wasn't planning on going back out in space. But he didn't want to leave or destroy it, so he left it, Capsulized it, and put it away.

He took to the air and flew off towards the East. He could sense that the Justice League, and even some new powers on the planet were in that direction.

He studied the powers in depth. There was one that he recognized. Superman? There was two of him. No, one was way weaker than the other and felt partially human.

'_Maybe it's a family member of his_.' Gohan thought as he continued flying.

There were several evil powers on the planet too. But Gohan knew that he shouldn't flat out go find each one and end them. No, he knew that as long as they weren't doing anything wrong, then it was ok.

He remembered how when Vegeta first returned to earth, the Saiyan still had an evil Ki signature. But the Prince slowly began to become good. His energy now felt like Piccolo's. Not entirely good but not evil.

He then sensed a large clump of evil energies. '_That's odd. I should go check that out. Could probably prevent something bad from happening.'_ He thought as he sped up.

He thought that he'd find them in a building or lair. But he found them at a prison.'Belle Reve Prison.' He read the name on the sign. '_Prison? For Villains that could possibly be aliens?' _He mentally questioned as he turned to fly away.

He flew to a deserted area and pulled out his Capsule Case, pulled out the Capsule House, and entered. He'd go do something the next day. But after a good nights rest.

* * *

When he woke up the next day, it was mid afternoon. He felt something wrong. It was on the opposite side of the planet. He wanted to check out whatever it was so he used Multi-Form, rushed to put on his boots, gloves, and armour before he ran out of the house and blasted off towards the west.

He flew over the pacific ocean and Asia until he arrived over a city in Europe. There was an artificial cloud over the building. He sensed an evil power down in a building. A villain that felt like Superman, Martian Manhunter and another one.

He was reminded of Cell. He remembered how the Bio-Android had the energy signals of several people. Including his dad's.

He could also sense other people inside. Three humans and two higher powers. But he could sense that their intentions were good.

He flew down through the roof. He immediately saw them. A purple creature and several teens. One was wearing a black T-Shirt with the same 'S' symbol Superman had. Two were wearing archers uniforms. Another one was a green girl with auburn colored hair and the last was a boy with a mask and red and black outfit.

They all seemed shocked to see him. Not really expecting someone to just fly in through the ceiling.

Gohan landed in front of Parasite. He pointed his finger at him and, said, "I'm giving you a chance to surrender." He only gave Parasite a chance to live because he knew it was what his dad would do.

Parasite looked the new comer over a few times before he he raised his hand and his glowed green. He thrusted his hand to the side.

Gohan felt his body get grasped by an invisible force. Then he was jerked to the side by the invisible force. He slammed face first into the wall and out of the building.

'_Telekenesis_.' He thought as He stood up and dusted himself off before he flew straight back into the building with a frown on his face.

The Team was surprised to see him fine and unijured. They expected him to be hurt badly.

"I gave you a chance to surrender…and you attack me?" Gohan questioned as he rose his power level.

Parasite didn't answer. Instead, his eyes glowed red and he fired Heat Vision at the Half-Saiyan. Hoping to kill the little freak immediately.

_'Eye beams?_' Gohan questioned as he moved his head to the side. Dodging the attack.' _I can do that too.'_ He thought as his eyes glowed red and he fired Ki out of them in thin red beams. Creating the illusion of doing Heat Vision.

This caused everyone to gape. Was there another Kryptonian on earth? Or was this a Cadmus clone?

The blast hit Parasite's and over powered his. And when the smoke cleared, Gohan frowned. Parasite was still alive. Though he was clearly unconscious. There was no need to go any further.

"Must've held back too much." He muttered as he walked over to the downed villain. He rose his fist and got ready to finish it.

Right before he was about to end it, Artemis shouted," What are you doing?"

Gohan looked to her with a quizzical expression." I'm finishing this." He answered like it was the most simple thing in the world. And it was. He just had to kill the villain and the world would become a safer place.

"Why? You already beat him. You can't!" Miss Martian told him.

"Why not?" Gohan asked as he fully turned to them. He cocked an eyebrow. What was the problem?

Robin ran over to the control panel and started hacking the machine. Parasite had planned to wipe out the city with a Black Hole. Crises diverted, he turned back to Gohan.

"Because he's going to jail!" Red Arrow said flatly.

"So you guys are going to leave him alive?" Gohan skeptically asked.

"Yeah… that's what Jail is for." Red Arrow said sarcastically.

Gohan narrowed his eyes at the Scarlet Archer. He knew what Jail was for. What He didn't understand was why they would leave a villain alive. Especially one that was so evil.

_'So… even though he is very dangerous, you guys send him to jail?' _He mentally questioned as he turned and flew out of the building without a second thought. He had a lot to think about. If he can't kill the bad guys, how do they ever expect there to be peace?

Sure, they could put them in jail forever, but what if they all broke out? Or if they developed powers that could kill Superman? The Man-of-Steel is the strongest League member and if he fell, who would stop the most powerful of villains?

* * *

The Team was still bewildered. This guy comes in, beats Parasite by himself, then leaves. He also had Heat-Vision.

"Was that guy Kryptonian?" Miss Martian asked.

"He did have Heat-Vision." Robin said.

"But Superman is the last Kryptonian." Superboy argued. "Besides, the guy was too young to be a Krypton survivor."

"You never know. There's probably more older Krypton survivors. He's probably one of their kids." Artemis said.

"We'll talk to the League about this later." Red Arrow told them.

Later, at the cave, the team told Batman of the recent events. He listened intently.

"And you say he shot Heat Vision?" The Dark-Knight asked.

"Yes."

"What does he look like?" Superman asked.

Miss Martian transmitted a mental image of Gohan to both adult heroes. They both had surprised looks.

"It's that kid." Superman whispered.

"He's back." Batman narrowed his eyes as he turned and took a Zeta-Tube back to the Bat-Cave.

Leaving the teens with dozens of questions. Superman also left. He would keep an eye open for Gohan.

* * *

"Who do you think that guy was?" Miss Martian asked. After Superman and Batman left, everyone except herself, Superboy, and Zatanna left home.

"I think he's wanted for something." Superboy answered." Maybe he stole something." Suggested.

"Well, he looked like he was trying to help out. So whatever he did, it couldn't have been that bad, right?" She asked.

"Right. Batman looked more annoyed than worried." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her. His girl-friend." We can think about this later." He said." Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." She agreed.

* * *

Gohan decided to ask some questions of his own. He flew back to the United States. He sensed for a certain person he knew he could trust.

She was Northeast. So he flew there. He stopped flying over the city New York. He assumed that it was her base of operations.

He sensed that she was down below in an ally. 'Whats she doing there?' He asked himself as he flew down in time to see a flash of yellow light and then her energy signal jumped several hundred miles away.

"What the…?" He questioned."

He was about to fly towards her but he realized that she might not be in her hero attire at the time. That she went home or something.

He would just have to wait to speak with her another time. He remembers reading about the Amazons in that history book. They were a warrior race of women. He could relate to that. Being a Saiyan and all.

* * *

A few weeks passed and Gohan finally got the chance to talk to Wonder Woman. She was flying over New York when he intercepted her.

"Hey." He grabbed her attention. She looked over to him and gasped. She recognized him immediately upon seeing his uniform.

She flew over to him." Gohan. What brings you here?" She asked. Slightly surprised to see him.

She noticed that he had grown considerably since the last time she saw him. He was around 5'7 with his hair all the way down to just below his knees. And it was thick too. He really needed a hair-cut.

"Well, I wanted to ask you; why do the bad guys get to live after doing so many wrong things?" He asked.

She stared at him for a long time before she answered." Gohan, we don't kill the bad guys because it's not right for us to choose who lives or who dies. We're not gods. The decision isn't ours to make." She told him.

Gohan stared back at her. He held his head down in shame. He didn't regret his actions. But the way she explained it made him feel a little guilty." I almost killed that bad guy. I would've too if that girl didn't stop me." He told her.

"What matters is that you didn't kill anyone." She told him. She knew who he was referring to. Parasite.

_'I did kill someone.' _He thought as he diverted his gaze. He began to wonder if it was truly necessary to kill Brainiac. He had no doubt in his mind that Cell deserved to die. But Brainiac was similar to Cell. He said he wanted to get knowledge from this planet and then destroy it.

Piccolo once told him,_" In a battle, it's Kill or be Killed."_ That was when they were training for the Saiyans.

The only beings he ever killed were Cell, Bojack, and Brainiac. And they were all green. Weird. He didn't count killing the minions because they exploded upon contact with him. But in those fights, he didn't see any other way to end the fight without killing them. Maybe it's just a Saiyan thing.

"Gohan. You're a good kid. I know that. And I want you to promise that you won't kill anyone here." She told him.

"I promise." He agreed with a smile. Glad to have been able to talk to someone.

She smiled.' _Good. That was easy.' _She mentally sighed in relief.' _I just hope he doesn't go back on his word.'_ She thought worriedly.

Gohan just hoped that he wouldn't be put in a situation where he'd have to kill.

Wonder Woman began to think about something. Where has he been all this time?

"Gohan. There's something I need to know." She said as they flew down and landed on a nearby rooftop.

"What do you want to know?" He asked with uncertainty evident in his voice.

"Where have you been the last several months?" She asked. That was a question on the minds of many League members.

Gohan sighed as he sat at the ledge of the building. Letting his legs dangle. Wonder Woman joined him. "I knew you were going to ask that." He grinned." Well, I went into space." He answered.

"You can breath in space?" She questioned.

"No, I used my Spaceship." He told her.

"How'd you get a Spaceship? Because you didn't arrive with one. Did you steal one?" She asked. Eyebrows arched.

Gohan dug into his Armor and pulled out his Capsule Case. "No, This is my Capsule Case. It holds Capsules." He explained as he opened the case. Pulling out Juno "This is a Capsule. They could hold large quantities of objects. This one holds my ship." He told her.

"A Spaceship is in there?" She pointed at it. Sounding skeptical. "Now what kind of fool do you take me for?" She asked threateningly.

"Watch." Gohan said as he stood from his spot and turned to the roof. It looked sturdy enough to hold it so he clicked the button and tossed it down.

**POOF**! A plume of smoke covered the area and when it cleared, the Ship stood there.

Wonder Woman gaped at the ship. Since when did this kind of technology exist? It was amazing.

"Wow. It's a ship." She whispered as she looked it over. Gohan smiled at the look on her face. "This reminds me, why did you go into space?" She asked.

"To train. I wanted to test my abilities without harming the earth." He answered.

"What do you mean by "harming the earth?" She questioned.

"Well, the moves and attacks I have can really hurt the planet. And in my world, five, nearly six, years ago, I fought and killed a monster named Cell. And I didn't train since then until I came here." He explained." I kind of got rusty. Weaker, actually." He said." But I regained my strength now."

"Well, you're back now. I'll contact the League." She said as she began pressed a button on her earpiece communicator.

However, she was interrupted by gun shots nearby. She took to the air and off towards the sound. Gohan followed.

They arrived at a bank that was being robbed. A cop was cowering behind his car while two crooks shot at him with Guns.

The car that the cop was hiding behind started to catch fire. It didn't take a genius to realize that it would explode soon.

Acting fast, Gohan flew down, grabbed the cops, and took them to safety. Wonder Woman went after the robbers. She took them down quickly.

Gohan flew back to the car and created a Ki shield that surrounded it. Seconds before it exploded too. The blast was contained perfectly. If it wasn't for the Half-Saiyan, the explosion could've done a lot of damage.

Wonder Woman flew over to him. "Good job on the damage control, Gohan." She congratulated.

"Thanks. You did a good job beating those crooks." He congratulated.

"Thanks." She said as the cop ran over to them. His name tag read, "Swanson."

"Wonder Woman!" He grabbed her attention. Gohan already sensed his approach and was already looking at him." Thanks a lot for stopping those guys." He thanked her before turning to Gohan." Thanks for saving me, uh, er… Wonder Boy?" He guessed.

Gohan just shrugged. "Wonder" did fit his description properly. He did have remarkable properties and abilities. Wonder Woman smiled at him. She clearly agreed with the cop. But she wouldn't ask him if he would be her sidekick. She remembered his reaction the last time they suggested it. He looked almost offended.

"Well, we'll be on our way. Stay safe." Wonder Woman told the cop as she and Gohan took to the air.

* * *

"I'll contact the League now." She told him. He nodded." Wonder Woman to Justice League." She said.

"This is the Watchtower. Go ahead." Martian Manhunter said. The Martian had monitor duty.

"I'm here in New York and Gohan is with me. " she stated.

"Keep him busy. I'll be there shortly." Batman told her. He over heard her. Other League members also agreed to meet there.

"Keep me busy?" Gohan repeated. "He must think I'm a villain." He sighed.

Wonder Woman smiled." Don't mind him. He has some trust issues. I think he'll eventually come to trust you." She told him.

"You think so?" He questioned. Not really believing her about that .

"Yes." She told him." And how did you find me?" She asked. Genuinely curious.

"I could sense you." Gohan told her.

* * *

While Gohan explained Ki manipulation and sensing Ki's to Wonder Woman, the League approaches them,

Batman had stopped by the Bat-Cave to grab something before heading to Wonder Woman's coordinates.

One by one, all the League members arrived on the rooftop. Surrounding him. Batman was last to arrive.

They all stared at him intently. He felt each gaze upon him and began to feel uncomfortable so he settled his sight on Wonder Woman.

He reached into his armor and pulled out a small device that Batman immediately recognized. It was the tracer that was stuck onto Gohan's boot.

The Half-Saiyan handed the small tracer to the Dark-Knight." I think this is yours." He said.

Batman narrowed his eyes as he took his equipment." How'd you get off world?" He asked.

The Caped Crusader remembered how the tracer left earths atmosphere. So if he had it the whole time, that meant he went into space.

"I have a spaceship." Gohan answered.

"Where is it?" Captain Marvel asked childishly while looking around.

"Gohan, show them your ship." Wonder Woman suggested.

"Ok." He said as he pulled out his Capsule Case. He pulled out his ship Capsule, clicked the top, and tossed it on the floor behind him.

**POOF**! A cloud of smoke covered the area. When it cleared, the ship stood there.

Everyone had the same reaction as Wonder Woman. But some recovered their neutral faces sooner than others.

"Gohan came to me earlier this day." Wonder Woman started." Because he wanted to ask a few questions. He really does want to help out here. Though he did almost kill, he's a still a good kid." She told them.

"_How do we know that he hasn't already killed?_" Batman asked himself.

"What do you suppose we do with him?" Green Lantern Hal Jordan asked.

"We could take him to O'a." Green Lantern John Stewart suggested.

"Why would we send him there?" Green Arrow asked.

"The Gardians will know what to do." John Stewart said.

"They'd probably treat him like a criminal." The Flash muttered.

"I think he should join the Team." Wonder Woman started." He'd be a great addition to the Team with his powers." She told them.

"Agreed." The Man-of-Steel agreed. "The Team can help him get used to being a hero."

Everyone looked to Batman for his opinion on the matter._' I suppose I'll be able to keep an eye on him. I'll have Robin keep tabs on him. And if he tries anything, I'll use Ki Restraint on him.' _He thought. "I agree." He said.

Wonder Woman turned to Gohan and walked back over to him. "Gohan, we would like for you to join the Team. They go on covert missions and things of the sorts. You've already met some of them." She told him.

Everyone stared at Gohan. Waiting for an answer. The youngest Super Saiyan thought deeply about the offer.

After a few minutes of silence, he smiled." Sure. I'll join." He answered.

Wonder Woman smiled too. The kid really was good." Good. I'll take you to the cave to meet the Team tomorrow. Just find me in the city and we'll go." She told him.

Gohan nodded as he waved goodbye. He did a back-flip into the air before he shot off.

"I hope you made the right decision." Batman told Wonder Woman as everyone began to disperse.

"I'm sure I did." She told him as she too left the rooftop.

* * *

Like she said, the Amazing Amazon took Gohan to the cave.

Moments before, at the cave, Superboy, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Robin, Kid Flash, Rocket, and Artemis were in the Cave waiting for an assignment. There was almost nothing to do since the 31st. And the team was getting bored.

Right now, they were waiting in the kitchen when they heard," Recognize: Wonder Woman: B03"

They, wondering why Wonder Woman would visit, made their way to the Mission Room. They arrived in time to see the Amazon authorize the entrance for someone.

They watched as Gohan came out of a zeta-tube and stand next to Wonder Woman. He had a carefree smile on his face too.

"Hello, Team." She greeted as she and Gohan approached them.

"It's you." Artemis pointed at Gohan.

"This is Gohan. He'll be joining the Team. So make him feel welcome." She told them before turning to Gohan ." You'll be living here so there'll be no need to be alone in your Capsule Home. Make yourself comfortable." She told him. He nodded as she turned and walked back to the Zeta-Tube and left the Cave.

The Team gathered around him. He hasn't spent much time around people his age so he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to be.

"Hello, I'm Son Gohan." He told greeted them sheepishly.

Aqualad stepped forward and offered his hand out to him." Hello, Gohan." He greeted. Gohan shook his hand." Let me be the first to welcome you into the Team."

Gohan smiled." Thank you." He said.

Gohan turned to the others. Zatanna moved forward." Hi, I'm Zatanna." She greeted.

Miss Martian stood next to Zatanna. "Hello, I'm Miss Martian. My name's M'gann but you can call me Megan." She told him.

"I'm Kid Flash." Kid Flash introduced himself." Fastest teen alive." He said while pointing at himself.

Artemis shot him a look of annoyance before turning to Gohan. "I'm Artemis. Master Archer." She said.

Superboy stepped forward." I'm Superboy." He said.

Rocket walked over next to Aqualad an Zatanna." I'm Rocket." She introduced herself.

Robin was last. He had been studying Gohan from the moment he entered the Cave. Batman told him to keep an eye on him. He put on a false smile as he said," I'm Robin."

"It's nice to meet you all." He said.

"Now, we should show you around the Cave. You know, since you'll be living here and all ." Miss Martian told him.

* * *

**An: there we go. Gohan returns to the earth. He doesn't realize it yet, but there will be some serious problems for him in the near future.**

**What will happen when the Light discover his existence?**

**What truly happened to planet Harion? Did the inhabitants of the planet flee or did something horrific happen to them?**

**The next Chapter will be longer. It will have Gohan adapting to life with the Team. And NO! Gohan isn't Wonder Woman's sidekick!**

**Note that Gohan has not been in the Young Justice universe for two years. He was already 13 when he came. He turned 14 after a few months. He has spent over a year on that uninhabited planet. He's almost spent two years all together there.**


	6. Chapter 6: Adjusting part 1

**Chapter Six**

* * *

It was Gohan's third night with the Team at Mount Justice. He was given a tour of the base and had gotten to know his teammates a little. It was Mid-Night and he was wide awake. Being on that distant planet for so long, his sleep cycle altered. He now slept through half the day and stayed awake through half of the night.

He was given a room next to Superboy's. His room had almost nothing in it. Only having a bed, a side desk, and a restroom. It was dark inside his room. But he could see everything that was in the room as clearly as he could with the lights on.

He noticed that both Superboy's and Miss Martian's energy levels were lower. Which signified that they were sleeping. But Zatanna's wasn't low. It was at the same level it was during the day. Which meant that she was still awake.

He wondered why she wasn't at rest. What could've been bothering her to where she would stay up all night. But he wouldn't ask why. He wouldn't intrude on her privacy.

He sighed as he sensed her energy. She was a year younger than he was. He didn't really know much about her besides the fact that she's a magician.

Gohan extended his senses to the point where he could sense every super being on the planet. He was so far ahead of everyone on the planet just by going Super Saiyan. If he went to the next level, he'd undoubtedly be the strongest being this universe has ever seen. He probably wouldn't ever have to ascend to face anyone here.

It would be so easy for him to be a dictator of this world. To be a omnipotent God in this universe. He'd be the undisputed monarch of all life.

But he knew that he would never be evil. No matter what was to happen. Or at least he hoped he wouldn't.

He stayed up for the rest of the night until the morning. That's when he showered and dressed in his Saiyan Armor. He left the room when he felt that everyone was awake and out of their rooms.

He slowly made his way over to where he sensed his new friends.

* * *

Zatanna, M'gann, and Conner were in the kitchen talking about the past day's events.

"What do you guys think of Gohan?" Conner asked the girls.

"He seems nice." Zatanna answered first. She's only known Gohan for a few days. So she hasn't had the time to develop an honest opinion.

"I think he's alright." M'gann said."

Just then, Gohan walked in."Morning guys." He greeted.

"Morning." Came the chorus reply.

Gohan wasn't sure if he was truly welcome or not but if he wasn't, the sure are putting on a great show.

He sat down at the table and waited patiently for Zatanna and M'gann to finish cooking. He would normally be out hunting for food on his own right now.

"So, Gohan, what do you like to do for fun?" Zatanna asked. Sparking conversation.

Gohan was silent for a moment. Drawing everyone's attention. He didn't know what to say. All the things he used to do for fun were things he could only do in his world.

Like fly the Nimbus Cloud, Play with Goten or Trunks, and ride on Icarus. Those were the things he thought were fun. But he wouldn't be able to do those ever again.

He sighed. "I used to draw a lot." He said.

"Really?" M'gann questioned." Can you show us?" She asked.

"I don't have paper or drawing utensils." He told her.

Zatanna smiled as she said**," Teg mih tra slisnetu!"**

Gohan watched as a large sheet of paper and several pencils, markers, and colored pencils were magically conjured by Zatanna in front of him. He grinned as he thanked her before he started drawing. The other teens gave him some space to draw.

Finally, nearly twenty minutes later, he finished. "There. All done." He said as he held the drawing up.

Conner, M'gann, and Zatanna gaped at the drawing. It was immaculate. The drawing was of an elongated Green Dragon emerging from seven glowing Orange orbs. The background was of a mountain range and the sky was dark and cloudy.** (Shenron!)**

"Wow." Zatanna whispered as she walked closer to the picture.

"Gohan," M'gann started." This is amazing." She told him." It's a dragon."

"Uh, the Dragon's name is Shenron." Gohan told them. Causing them to look at him." See those seven orbs there?" He pointed to the drawing. They nodded." They're called Dragonballs. And if you collect all seven of them, you could summon the Eternal Dragon… Shenron. He could grant you almost any wish. Immortality… Eternal Youth… Bring the dead back to life."

"Wow." Zatanna beamed." Is this real?" She asked. She was always fascinated by magic. She and her father, Zatara, would always talk about magical animals. Of course, she's never met one though.

"Only on my earth." He told them.

The statement earned him shocked looks from all three young heroes. Did he jus say 'my earth'?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Conner asked.

"I'm from a different universe. Shenron only exists there." He said.

"You're from a different universe?" M'gann asked bewildered.

"Is that even possible?" Conner asked.

"Yes." Gohan answered." My dad's friend created this device… the MPO. Multiverse Portal Opener. I went to visit her one day to see if I could get some training equipment from her when it fell. After that, I guess it opened a portal and I was pulled in. I've been stuck here ever since." He explained.

'_Oh my gosh. That must've been a traumatic experience for him.' _M'gann thought. Zatanna and Conner had similar thoughts. They felt kinda bad for him.

"But that's in the past." Gohan grinned." It's the present and I'm hungry." His stomach growled as if in cue.

"Are you sure that's normal?" Zatanna joked. Causing Gohan to laugh sheepishly. They were all well aware of Gohan's eating habits.

After breakfast, Gohan stood from the table and walked off. Zatanna followed him. She now had someone to hang out with when everyone else was home and M'gann and Conner were together.

They walked in silence for a moment before Gohan spoke first.

"Breakfast was really great, Zatanna." He complimented her.

"Thanks. But I only did half the work." She said.

"Well, you made the pancakes and they tasted better than my moms. And she was the Worlds-Best-Cook." He told her.

Zatanna giggled." Thank you." She said.

They spent half the day together just hanging out and getting to know each other. She told him about her life and he told her about his.

They were hanging out in the training room when Conner and M'gann walked in.

"Hey, Gohan, do you want to do some Combat Training?" Conner asked.

"Uh… sure." The Half-Saiyan agreed.

He followed them to the Mission Briefing room which was conveniently the Combat Training room. Arriving, Conner entered the combat circle. Gohan did so too.

Conner got into his brawler stance. Gohan scrutinized it for any flaws. He internally smirked as he got into the defensive stance of the Turtle Style of Martial Arts. Giving Conner the first move.

Conner charged Gohan and attempted to sweep Gohan's legs from under him. Gohan jumped over the leg and kicked Conner in the chin. Sending the Boy-of-Steel stumbling backwards.

Gohan landed on one foot in time to block the straight jab from Conner. He was surprised by the viciousness of the attack. It was almost as if the clone was trying to hurt him.

Gohan blocked and dodged all of the attacks thrown at him him. He could tell that Conner was growing frustrated by his lack of attempting to hit back.

Conner tried for another leg sweep. He predicted that the Demi-Saiyan would jump and swung his fist out at him. The Half-Saiyan anticipated this and flipped backwards.

* * *

"Wow, he hasn't been hit once." Zatanna commented. Watching Gohan flip in the air.

"I think he's toying with Conner." M'gann frowned.

"When did this start?" Aqualad asked. He and Kid Flash both arrived at the same time.

"About five minutes ago." Zatanna answered as they turned their attention back to the spar.

* * *

Gohan landed gracefully back on his feet and rushed forward at the still unbalanced Conner and began to deliver a short series of punches and kicks and ended with downward kick that sent the clone down on his back.

Gohan walked over and offered a hand to the downed Half-Kryptonian. Conner was a little shocked but still accepted the offered hand.

M'gann, Zatanna, Aqualad, and Kid Flash walked over to the two.

"Where'd you learn to fight?" Aqualad asked." That was quite impressive." He complimented.

"I was taught by my Dad and my old mentor Piccolo." The youngest Super Saiyan answered.

"Nice." Kid Flash said.

* * *

A few hours passed and Artemis, Rocket, and Robin arrived. The Team was now whole.

They were all standing around waiting for something to do. Gohan began to wonder why he didn't correct that cop about his name. Now the whole world was calling him "Wonder Boy".

He came up with the name "Saiyaman". "Saiya" from Saiyan and "man" from Human. He thought that it was the best name for him. But he couldn't change it. Besides, "Wonder Boy" didn't sound too bad.

'_Maybe it's a good thing. What if Wonder Woman took it as a sign of disrespect if I changed my name?_' He asked himself.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Batman walked in carrying a folder and pulled up a holographic screen. On the screen was Solomon Grundy was on the screen.

"Grundy?" Robin questioned.

"Yes, He stole a car and is took it across Gotham and is now hiding out in an abandoned warehouse in Gotham." He told them." Normally, I would would handle this… but something doesn't add up." The Dark Knight trailed off as the holographic screen showed the path that the Zombie took across Gotham." As you can see, Grundy stole the car here and took it here to this warehouse."

"But why would he go to that one? There are three-no, four empty warehouses between point 'A' and point 'B'." Artemis said.

"It must be a trap." Aqualad pointed out.

"Exactly. That's why I want the team to go investigate this." Batman told them. "I'll send the coordinates to the Bio-Ship."

"We're on our way." Aqualad said as he and the team took off towards the hanger.

Gohan moved to follow them but was stopped by Batman." Not you." He told Gohan.

The Half-Saiyan turned to the Caped Crusader." Do you need me, Batman?" He asked.

"Yes." Batman told him." I've taken the liberty in creating you a fake identity." The Dark Knight said while handing Gohan the folder.

Gohan slightly frowned as he took the folder. '_Lets see what my identity is…_ 'Gohan thought as he opened the folder.'…_Gohan Prince, Born in New York on July 12th 1996. Mother is Diana Prince… Father is deceased… homeschooled my whole life… raised by family in Japan… moved back to live with Mother, Diana Prince…'_ He read through the papers. Memorizing every thing in the folder. "Who's Diana Prince?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" Batman questioned.

"I guess it doesn't." Gohan mumbled. He just assumed that whoever she was, was made up too.

"Good. Now come with me." Batman ordered as he and Gohan walked to the library that was in the cave.

In the library, was a desk, a wooden chair, a lamp. On the desk was a stack of papers and two pencils.

"I want to see how far along you are in your academics." Batman told him. But what he really wanted was to know if he was smart enough to come up with a world domination scheme on his own.

Gohan nodded in agreement before taking a seat and beginning on the first test. The first of the tests were the most basic of all subjects. Then he continued on until he finished college level in all subjects.

He finished in under an hour. That caused Batman to become skeptical. But didn't say anything. He only took the tests and left the cave.

Gohan, having nothing to do, also left the cave. He flew at top speed, in base, to the energy signals of his Teammates.

He arrived at Gotham nearly thirty seconds later. He flew down to where he could sense the Team and several others.

He landed by Aqualad. Causing the Atlantean to draw his Water Bearers at him. The leader of the Team sighed one he realized who it was. "_'Miss Martian. Wonder Boy has arrived. Link him in."_' He ordered through Miss Martian's psychic link.

She tried to enter Gohan's mind but was blocked out. She tried harder but was once again denied access.

"_'I can't. He has mental shields up."'_ M'gann said.

Aqualad turned to Gohan and whispered," We can't talk to you psychically. You have mental shields up. Take them down."

Gohan, with great reluctance, let his mental shields go down. He just knew that one day, that would come to bite him in the rear.

"Tell her to try again." Gohan whispered to Aqualad.

"'_Miss Martian, try linking Wonder Boy again."_' Aqualad ordered.

Miss Martian tried for a third time. She was granted access. "'He's in."' She said.

Gohan wasn't fazed in the slightest by her words in his head. Unlike the rest of the Team who all had a reaction, Gohan was used to these kind of mental powers.

"'_Ok, what's going on here?_" He asked once he and Aqualad positioned themselves at a skylight and peered into the warehouse.

"'_Grundy has been sitting there for ten minutes playing with that car."' _Kid Flash answered.

"'_There are thirty people inside._"' Gohan told them."' _All of them are pretty weak. Except two."_' He said.

"'_How can you tell?_"' Robin asked.

"'_He can sense them. Their energy._"' Zatanna answered for Gohan.

"_'And everyone's energy signal is unique. No other person's will ever by exactly like yours. Family has similar but not the same. It's also similar for each race. See, Aqualad's feels different from a normal Human's like Artemis and Robin because he's Atlantean. Miss Martian's feels like Martian Manhunter's because she's Martian. It's real simple."'_ He explained.

"'_It's that simple, huh?"_' Kid Flash asked.

"'_Yeah, and I'm sure we can take them_."' Gohan added.

"'_Alright, let's regroup at my coordinates."'_ Aqualad ordered.

Everyone met at Aqualad and Gohan's position.

"'So, how are we going to do this?"' Superboy asked.

_"'We rush in and take them out."_' Aqualad said.

Gohan pointed his left hand at the building and shot a Ki blast at it. Creating a hole large enough for the whole team to enter through.

Inside was three super villains. Solomon Grundy, Killer Croc, and The Penguin. And there was over a dozen goons with Guns, Crowbars and wooden bats.

The team wasted no time in rushing in. They caught everyone inside by surprise with the explosion

Kid Flash ran through and took all the weapons. Leaving the goons defenseless against the rest of the team.

Robin went after Cobblepot. The arms dealer tried to flee the scene once he realized that the group of young heroes was not The Batman.

Superboy went after Croc. The mutated human that hated humans never stood a chance.

Gohan charged Grundy. Who attempted to throw a car at the Half-Saiyan. But Gohan was too fast and kicked Grundy in the stomach. Causing the zombie to drop the car and double over.

But Grundy recovered quickly and grabbed Gohan by the hair and started to spin him around like a doll.

Superboy saw this and stopped his assault on Croc and leapt at Grundy and delivered a punch that caused the Zombie to let go of Gohan. Gohan could've escaped on his own. He was going to power up to push the Zombie away.

Gohan recovered fast and charged Grundy again. He punched the villain in the face. Knocking him to the ground.

But Grundy was persistent. He climbed to his feet and tried to hit Gohan with his huge fist.

Gohan dodged to the left and grabbed Grundy's still extended arm with his left hand and elbowed and kneed the top and bottom of Grundy's arm. Effectively breaking it.

Grundy howled in pain but Gohan silenced him with a kick that sent the zombie to the ground unconscious.

Gohan turned to the rest of the team. He saw that one guy had managed to get his hand on a gun and was aiming it at Artemis.

The young archer had her back turned to the gunman when he opened fire.

Gohan super sped in front of the bullets path. Defending the intended target from sure death. The bullets all hit his armor and bounced off like a pencil eraser would bounce off a wall.

"Put the gun down." Gohan ordered.

The crook was so scared that he attempted to make a run for it. He turned right into Gohan and fell to the ground. He trembled in fear as he stared up at Gohan. He decided to try and run again but turned right into Artemis' boot. Falling to the ground and clutching his broken nose as he shouted in pain.

Gohan turned and examined the fallen goons , Killer Croc, and Solomon Grundy on the floor. He turned to see if everyone on his team was ok. Everyone was fine. But Robin was nowhere to be seen. But he could sense that the Boy Wonder was outside of the building. He very slowly ran over to the door and opened it.

He saw Robin punch the Penguin in the jaw. Rendering the short-stack unconscious.

"What did you find out about all of this?" Gohan asked as the others ran outside.

"This was all a setup to get Batman to show up so they could kill him." Robin spat in disgust.

"Well, it looks like their plan failed." Rocket said.

"Yeah, let's head back to the cave and report this to Batman." Kid Flash said. Ready to call it a day.

"Agreed." Aqualad said.

* * *

At the cave, Batman congratulated the team for a successful mission. He glanced to Gohan with a little frown. Hearing about how the Saiyan beat Solomon Grundy singlehandedly, unnerved him a little.

"You are dismissed." He told them. Leaving the teens to do whatever.

Gohan was about to go his own way but felt someone's hand on his arm. He turned to see Artemis." Uh, Yes, Artemis?" He questioned. He was curious at to what she wanted. She normally didn't pay him much mind.

"I…" She hesitated for a moment." I wanted to thank you for saving my life." She said.

"Oh, hehe." He laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "I was just acting on instinct. You know, protecting my friends." He said.

"But still, thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." He said.

She gave him a quick hug before turning and walking away. Gohan also walked away.

* * *

The next day, Gohan decided to go and team-up with Wonder Woman. They did a good job working together last time.

He didn't want to waste time so he placed his index and middle fingers to his forehead and concentrated on Wonder Woman's energy signal and…

Wonder Woman was flying over New York at a leisure pace. Watching the city like a hawk. She was flying near the area where she and Gohan had talked when he appeared out of nowhere in front of her. Reacting, she punched him in the face. Hitting him below the nose on the mouth.

Gohan clutched his face in pain as he used his Ki to keep himself from falling to the ground.

Wonder Woman was about to continue her assault but realized that it was Gohan she had punched. She gasped." G-Gohan… are you ok? why'd you do that? How'd you do that? What was that?" She asked.

Gohan removed his hand from his face and answered." Yeah I'm ok. That was a technique I learned called Instant Transmission. I did it because it's quicker than flying and using Zeta-Tubes." 'I'll be sure not to never do that again.' He thought.

"I'm sorry I hit you. Just try not to do that again." She told him.

"Yeah, can do." He said as he got over the pain.

"So what brings you here today?" She asked.

"I wanted to come and do some hero stuff with you. You know, like a team-up." He said.

* * *

Later that day, Wonder Woman and Wonder Boy stopped nine robberies, a attempt at murder and a suicide attempt.

"We did good work today." Wonder Woman said." You did good work." She corrected herself.

"Thanks." He said with a carefree smile. Being a hero was fun.

"So how are things at the cave? Is everything good with the team?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything's great. Batman got me a fake identity. But I think I'll be going to school soon though. He made me take some test yesterday." He told her.

"Do you want to go to school?" She asked.

"Not really. I'm not used to being around large crowds of people. I grew up in a very secluded area." He answered.

She nodded in understanding." Hey, what's the name Batman gave you ? Is your first name still the same?" She asked.

"Uh, it's Gohan P-" Gohan stopped his sentence short when he heard something.

"What's the matter, Gohan?" She asked once she saw that he went still. He was about to tell her his alias but was distracted by something.

Gohan didn't answer as he toned everything but the noise out. It was a person- no two peoples. One was a girl and the other was a male.

The girl sounded around his age. Maybe older. The guy had a very burly voice. Sounding very similar to Yajirobe.

He toned absolutely everything out. He could hear:

"Someone help me!" The girl screamed. She sounded very distraught.

"Shut-up, girly! No one can hear you here. So why don't you just keep quite and let me enjoy myself?" The man grunted.

"Please, someone help me!" She screamed again.

Gohan turned to the sound of the voice. He narrowed his eyes at an old abandoned house as he flew full speed at it. He could sense two people inside.

He smashed right into the house and saw a horrifying scene in front of him. "Help!" The girl shouted when she saw him.

The man pushed the girl away and put his fist up in a flimsy defense stance.

Gohan sent the man face-first at a wall with an shockwave. He turned back to the girl who was in fact, around his age. He looked away because she was indecent and Gohan wasn't the kind of guy to take advantage.

Wonder Woman entered the building to see the man knocked unconscious and slumped in a corner.

"What happened?" She asked. But frowned when she saw the sniveling girl on shaky legs behind Gohan. Who was frowning deeply and looked like he was thinking of something.

'_This dirtbag deserves death. But I can't decide whether he lives or died.' _Gohan mentally growled as he turned to face the man. Then he walked over to Wonder Woman. The girl close behind.

Gohan removed his armor and handed it to the girl. "You might want to cover up." He said as she took it an put it on over her head. The armor was too big for her but it was long enough to cover all the right parts.

"Thank you." She muttered softly.

Gohan didn't want to stay any longer, he was disgusted, so he flew out the hole that he made and towards the New York Zeta-Tube. He wasn't in a good mood. He'd have to do a lot of meditating to get that image out of his head.

* * *

Wonder Woman had gotten the girl situated with the police. Who gave the girl a blanket so she wouldn't need Gohan's armor anymore. She took the armor and flew it to her place of residence in Washington D.C.

She'd hold onto it for now. She's return it to him at the Cave at a later time.

A few days passed and Gohan was approached by Batman. The Dark Knight had his test results.

"Here." Batman said indifferently as he gave Gohan another folder.

Gohan took the folder and opened it. He got perfect scores on everything but English. He'd only get around seventy to eighty percent on those test.

"You'll be going to school in Gotham. The school is called Gotham Academy. You start tomorrow." Batman told him. 'Where I'll be able to keep an eye on you.' He thought as he turned to leave.

Gohan was a little surprised that he'd be going to school in Gotham. He assumed that he'd be going to Happy Harbor High School with M'gann, Conner, and Zatanna. But he didn't question the Caped Crusader.

Instead, he walked to the Cave library. He had to finish learning everything about the English language. If his mother found out that he didn't get a one-hundred percent on a test, she'd send him to bed with no food for a week.

* * *

Belle Reve Prison.

Warden Strange spoke to his latest inmate. The Penguin. He had figured out that there was a new young hero out in the world by the name of Wonder Boy. He did some research and found that the boy with unruly hair was Wonder Woman's sidekick. He had to report this to his superiors.

"You say that he's Wonder Woman's sidekick?" A Light member asked.

"Yessir." Strange answered quickly. "It's been noted that he's very strong and fast. Some say he's faster than The Flash's own sidekick: Kid Flash. And is as strong as Wonder Woman herself." Strange told them things witnesses have told reporters.

"Can he fly?" Another member of the reach asked.

"Yes. And a cop has mentioned that he can shoot beams of energy from his hands. And another officer said that he could create force fields. " Hugo answered.

"Mmm? It sounds like we have a unique being on our hands."

"Yes, I'd very much like to see how he gets his powers."

"We should test his abilities."

"How?"

"The Amazo Android."

* * *

**An: another short chapter. Oh well.**

**A lot of people PM and reviewed and told me to put in Super Saiyan 4. I always thought that everyone hated GT and everything about it. I only disliked the story. But I did like Super Saiyan 4. The only part of GT that I liked was the fusion between Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta.**

**Tell me what you think and remember to R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7: Adjusting part two

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Gohan didn't know why he agreed to this. Going to school? He wasn't even from this universe. He shouldn't have to listen to anything anyone told him. Batman was becoming a real pain. Forcing him to go to school, trying go make him become a sidekick when they first met, and his attitude towards the Half-Saiyan was just… bothersome.

He was currently standing outside of Gotham Academy wearing the School Uniform with his hair combed straight. He didn't like it but he remembered that he was probably the only person on the planet with hair that looked like his. And if anyone was smart enough to put two and two together, they'd realize that he was Wonder Boy.

He could sense both Artemis and the Robin inside.' _I guess they go here too.' _He mentally chuckled.

Walking inside, he traveled ten steps before a pretty Blonde girl walked up to him. She had a welcoming smile on her face when she said, "Hello, Gohan. I'm Bette, your new student liaison. Welcome to Gotham Academy."

"Thanks. It's nice meet you, Bette." He replied with his own smile. Not bothered by the fact that she knew his name before he even spoke.

"I'm going to show you around campus." She told him as she began to lead him through the school.

* * *

Gohan stood outside the door of his first class. He could sense Artemis inside. '_What a coincidence.' _He thought as he knocked on the door.

He heard footsteps approaching the door and when it opened, he was welcomed in by the old teacher with a monopoly mustache and a bald head.

All the students were busy doing a test so they never looked up from their desks.

"You must be Gohan, correct?" The teacher assumed.

"Yes." Gohan answered.

Artemis looked up from her desk and at Gohan. She sat in the second row closest to the door in the front. She nearly gasped when she saw him.

"You should know that I don't tolerate any foolishness or noise making in my classroom. If you step out of line, you'll be suspended immediately. Do you understand?" The Teacher asked. Gohan nodded. "Good, now go take the seat next to Artemis' left." He ordered.

"But I sit next to Artemis' left." A chubby kid said.

"To the office for speaking out of turn." Mr. Nefar told the kid before turning to Gohan." You may be seated." He said as the kid wobbled out of the room.

Gohan nodded subtly as he took his seat next to the archer. He smiled to her and she returned her attention back to the test.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by I eventfully. As it turns out, Gohan and Artemis shared all their classes together. One thing Gohan noticed in each class was that there was a small black device that looked oddly like a camera in the top left corner of each room. He walked past several other rooms and saw that there wasn't anything in the corners of those rooms.

'_Must be Batman's doing.' _Gohan deduced as he walked out of the last classroom. If he had one class with her, it would just be a coincidence. But all of them, fat chance. He continued down a hallway. He sensed that Artemis was following him so he turned down an empty hallway where he waited for her to reach him.

He turned back to see her turn the corner." Hey, what's up with you being here?" She asked." I thought you'd be going to Happy Harbor with the others." She said. It's not that she was upset with him being there, she was just surprised.

"Batman." His answer was short but it spoke volumes. It explained why he went to Gotham Academy and why he was in every class with her.

"I should've know. But how did he know what classes I had?" She asked.

"Isn't he suppose to be like the Worlds Greatest Detective?" Gohan asked. Remembering something he heard Robin say.

"I guess you're right." She sighed. "So, where you headed, the Cave?" She asked.

"Yes, but only to switch clothes. Afterwards, I'm going out to New York." He told her.

"Oh, I see." She said in length." Well, aren't you going to do your homework, Wonder Boy?" She smirked when she said his superhero name.

"I already finished." He smirked back.

"What?" She questioned. It usually took her a few hours to finish her homework and he finished before school was out?" Did you guess on all the problems?" She asked.

"No, they were pretty easy. It didn't take long." He told her.

"Right." She said in length." Are you sure you're not some Super Computer?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hey!" A girl with Black hair and pigtails with bright blue eyes came running over. She stood next to Artemis." Artemis, you never told me you knew the new kid." She said before turning to Gohan. "Hi, I'm Veronica." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gohan" He replied before turning back to Artemis." I got to go." He told her. "I'll see you later." He told her with a smile as he turned and started walking away.

"Yeah, seya later." She said with her own smile.

"Artemis!" Veronica gasped. Causing Gohan to pause in his steps." Are you two dating?" She asked. Causing Gohan to blush before turning to deny the claim.

"No!" Artemis exclaimed." We're just friends." She said.' Just friends.' She thought as the two girls walked away.

Gohan watched her walk away before he too turned and left. Artemis was a pretty girl. Gohan had to admit. He thought that she was attractive but he wasn't looking for a romantic relationship with her. Just a friendship.

* * *

Flying over Metropolis, Gohan sensed something off planet. It felt familiar. He looked up to the sky and extended his sensing to the point where he could tell what it was.

'_It's a K-'_ he was interrupted by a blood curdling scream from below him. He looked down to see a woman falling from the top of the Daily Planet.

Thinking fast, he used Instant Transmission to catch her. He flew back to the top of the building and set her down gently.

"Are you ok, Miss?" He asked.

The woman looked to him dubiously before speaking." You're not Superman." She said.

"You're right, Lois." Superman said from behind Gohan. The Man of Steel witnessed Gohan saving his love interest.

The Half-Saiyan turned to the Kryptonian." Hey, Superman." He greeted. You know, I sens-" he was cut off by Lois.

"Superman, I want to talk with you." She demanded in a tone that Gohan heard his own mother use before.

"Sorry, Wonder Boy. You can talk to me later." Superman said as he took the woman in his arms and flew off.

Gohan frowned before taking back to the sky. Did he just get brushed to the side?' _Whatever. He probably doesn't even need to know._' He mentally sighed as he started towards New York.

* * *

He reached the City That Never Sleeps and saw the Amazing Amazon talking to a news reporter. He waited for her to finish and take to the air before he would talk to her.

She bid farewell to the reporter before flying away.

"Hey, Wonder Woman." Gohan grabbed the Amazon's attention when he got near her.

She turned to him." Hello, Wonder Boy." She greeted." How was your first day at school?" She asked.

Gohan shrugged." Fine, I guess. Still don't know why I have to attend school in an alternate universe though. Doesn't make much sense to me." He answered." I mean, can't I just be?"

She nodded in understanding before she started to fly off with him.

"But I think Batman just wants to keep an eye on me. Because in all of my classes, there's like this little camera in a corner." He told her." And all my classes are with Artemis." He added.' Maybe he wants her to watch me.' He mused.

"Trust me, he'll eventually trust you." She assured him. Causing Gohan to have to stifle a snort.

Gohan wasn't looking to be accepted by the Dark Knight. He just didn't like the man's constant lack of distrust towards him. Honestly, if Gohan wanted to, he could of destroyed the planet a thousand times over since the day he arrived. Probably more.

"What's Themyscira like, Wonder Woman?" He asked changing the subject. The only thing he knew about the island was that it was home to the Amazons.

"It's beautiful." She answered." But don't take my word for it, I'll take you there one day and you can see for yourself." She said.

"Really? Isn't Themyscira only for women?" He questioned.

"It is. But we sometimes make exceptions." She said.

"Well, I'd love to go some day." He said.

"How about today." She suggested.

* * *

In the shadows between two buildings, an Android spied on the two heroes. Fight and copy the powers of Wonder Boy was its top priority. Second was to kill Wonder Boy.

The android studied Gohan for a moment. Scans were inconclusive. So he went to his secondary objective, he sprang out of the shadows and at the boy.

"**Access: Superman!**" The android said. And when Gohan looked down, he saw a robot reach up and grab his hair. Then it swung him into Wonder Woman. Causing the two Raven-Haired heroes to tumble in the air.

"What is that?" Gohan asked as he sensed for a Ki signature. Nothing!

"It's an android that can copy your powers after he sees you do it." She answered as they landed on the street below them.

Gohan watched as the android flew down at him. He swung his fist at the android but it said,"**Access: Martian Manhunter!**" Causing the Half-Saiyan's fist to go through it.

It became tangible again and said," **Access: Superman!"** Before it punched Wonder Woman. Sending the Amazon away.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Gohan shouted as he released a quick attack at the androids back.

"**Access: Martian Manhunter**!" Amazo said as it became intangible again. Letting the beam sail through. "Access: Captain Atom!" It said as it shot its on attack at Gohan.

The Half-Saiyan swatted the attack away and rushed at Amazo.

"**Access: Black Canary**!" The androids mouth opened and it started to emit Black Canary's ultrasonic scream. Causing the Half-Saiyan to cover his ears." **Access: Super**-" Amazo was cut off by a red boot to the face. Sending the android away.

Wonder Woman saved Gohan from the scream and put some good distance between the android and them.

"Wonder Woman to Justice League." She said into her communication device.

"Go ahead, Diana." Batman said over the comm.

Gohan heard the name, Diana and had the strangest sense of Déjà Vu.

"Amazo has somehow been reassembled and is here in New York attacking Wonder Boy and myself. Requesting back-up." She said.

Gohan got to his feet and stared angrily at Amazo. This walking tin-can was starting to make him angry. He shot a thin beam from his finger tip at the android.

"**Access: Martian Manhunter!**" Amazo said as it once again turned intangible. Letting the beam go through again.

"**Access: Superman!**" Amazo said as it rushed at the Demi-Saiyan and started to deliver punch after punch on him.

Gohan was surprised by the strength and speed the android was displaying while fighting. He was able to block the first few punched but was overwhelmed by the strength and was quickly knocked down into the ground.

Amazo saw Wonder Woman coming and said,"**Access: Martian Manhunter**!" And turned intangible again. She flew right through it but was caught by the ankle and was used like a bat to send Gohan away. He threw her away before rushing at the downed but not out Gohan.

* * *

At an unknown location, members of the Light were watching the scene unfold before them Via Satellite.

"Now this is a show." Klarion the Witch Boy laughed.

"Why isn't Amazo analyzing the boy's powers?" Lex Luther asked. Noting that the android went straight to its secondary objective.

"I don't know." Vandel Savage said.

"Maybe it's because the boy has all the powers Amazo already knows." Queen Bee suggested.

"Could be." The Brain said in length.

* * *

Gohan got out of the rubble. His armor was broken and basically useless and his boots, gloves, and tights were torn but somehow still covering the right parts. He looked up and saw Amazo flying at him.

"**Access: Superman**!" It said as it used Heat Vision to blast Gohan into the ground. Then it reached down and grabbed Gohan by the hair and held him at eye level. It heard Wonder Woman coming from behind and said,"Martian Manhunter!" While going intangible and letting Wonder Woman hit her own partner.

**"The Flash!"** It said before using super speed to catch up to the two. "**Superman**!" It said as it grabbed Gohan by the hair again and started swinging the Saiyan around like a rag doll.

It slammed Gohan onto the ground and then into a car before slamming him onto the ground again. Wonder Woman got to her feet but wasn't able to do anything because Amazo had thrown Gohan at her.

The two skid a few feet before Gohan did a handspring to get to his feet." Enough!" He shouted as his eyes snapped from Onyx to Teal.

Clenching his fist, he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Causing Amazo and Wonder Woman, who had returned, and several bystanders to stare at him curiously.

In less than a second, he was in front of the android with his fist planted firmly in its chest. But he didn't stop there, he started to deliver vicious punches and kicks everywhere on the android. He then kicked the android down at the street.

Wonder Woman watched stunned at the display before her. Where did this come from? She was especially surprised when Gohan's hair turned blonde.

Gohan landed and grabbed the android by the wrist and launched it towards the sky. He cupped his hands at his sides in a familiar stance that he hadn't been in for a long time. "Ka…" He started the chant as a small blue light formed between his palms. "Me…" He continued as the light illuminated the sky in a blue hue." Ha…" The light got brighter as he concentrated his energy." Me…" He got ready to release." Ha!" He screamed as he released his attack on the android.

Wonder Woman watched in awe as a huge wave of Blue energy erupted from Gohan's hands and towards Amazo. The Kamehameha Wave completely engulfed and destroyed every last bit of the android.

Gohan wiped a trickle of blood from his lip as he examined himself. He was torn up pretty bad.' I should've started off as a Super Saiyan.' He thought as he dropped the transformation and turned to the still awestruck face of Wonder Woman. He flew over to her"Are you ok, Wonder Woman." He asked. He winced as he unwrapped his tail from his waist and examined it. It had a gash in the middle that really hurt. 'Why didn't I train my tail?' He mentally whined.

She nodded her head slowly. "Are you alright?" She asked. Noticing how the android seemed to be extremely violent towards him.

"I'll live." He said as he let his tail droop behind him. He was lucky that his tail wasn't cut off during the battle.

"What was that thing you did with your hair?" She asked. It's not everyday you see someone change hair color in an instant.

"It's a transformation called Super Saiyan. It increases my speed, strength, senses, and overall power." He answered as he looked down at his now useless armor. He didn't think anyone or anything besides himself could damage it.' Oh well, I got a ton more at the cave.' He thought as other Leaguers landed near him and Wonder Woman.

"How did you two beat Amazo?" Superman asked.

"It was Gohan. He did this transformation and destroyed it." Wonder Woman answered for the both of them.

Superman looked from Wonder Woman to Gohan and then back to Wonder Woman. She had obviously taken much less damage than him.

"Good job, Gohan." The Flash congratulated. Not seeing any harm in being outdone by a minor. Some League members were a little jealous but did a good job of not showing it.

"Thanks." Gohan said before turning to the now arriving Batman in his Bat-Plane. Superman filled him in on what happened and that only seemed to anger Gotham's Dark Knight.

"I think he needs medical attention." Black Canary pointed out. Gohan was indeed in need of some medical attention. Or at least, he would have if he was a normal human.

"Thanks, but I think I'll head back to the cave now." He said as he put two fingers to his forehead and locked onto Aqualad's energy signature before he flickered away.

"He needs to go." Batman said when he was sure Gohan was gone.

"Why?" Green Arrow asked." Because he can beat a villain like Amazo by himself?"

"Exactly. Who among us can do what he just did?" The Batman questioned.

…

"See? Now, if it took eight Leaguers four hours to beat Amazo last time, and him less than ten minutes, what chances do we stand against him if he decides to turn on us?" The Caped Crusader questioned.

Most of the League hadn't thought of that possibility. What if Gohan did turn on them? No one would stand a chance.

"What do you suppose we do with him?" Black Canary asked.

"We can send him to O'a" Green Lantern John Stewart suggested.

Everyone looked at him. "That's the third time you said that." Green Arrow pointed out.

"Well, it's an option on the table." The Emerald Knight defended himself.

"He's not a criminal though." Superman put in." It's not right to judge him based on what he could do. If that was the case, wouldn't I be in the same boat as him based on what I could do?"

Batman turned to Wonder Woman. "He's your responsibility then." He told her before turning and leaving in his Bat-Plane.

* * *

Gohan appeared a few yards behind Aqualad, M'gann, Conner, and Zatanna. The teens turned when they heard the *TZZT* noise of the Instant Transmission.

"Gohan?" Zatanna questioned. But then gasped when she saw the state he was in.

"What happened to you?" Conner asked.

"The Amazo android." He answered. "It attacked me and Wonder Woman." He said.

"I guess the League handled it, right?" M'gann questioned.

"No, I did." He told them.

"You? By yourself?" Kalder questioned.

"Yeah, I destroyed it." He told told them.

"That's quite an impressive feat." Kalder complimented.

"Thanks, but I need to go get something out of my room." He said as he began to walk towards his room.

"He must be really powerful." Zatanna commented when she thought he wasn't in hearing range.

"You think?" Conner replied sarcastically." Anyone who could beat that android singlehandedly must be powerful. Not even Superman can do that." He said.

Then it hit them. If he could accomplish a feat that not even Superman could do, did that make him the strongest on the planet?

They were left totally speechless.

* * *

Gohan heard Zatanna but kept walking. He wanted to get to his. Capsule Case so he could get his ship out and get inside the Healing Tank.

Upon reaching his room, he felt the power from earlier.' Yes, that's definitely Kryptonian.' He thought as he grabbed his ship out of the Capsule Case. 'Im guessing that whoever it is will be hear tonight.' He thought as he walked back the way he came.

Passing his friends, he continued towards the Hanger. There was enough space in there to hold his ship.

Entering the hanger, he De-Capsulized the ship, opened the door, went down to the lower level, stripped down to just boxers and entered the Healing Tank.

He let the Warm Liquid do its job as he began to focus on the Kryptonian arriving. He couldn't tell whether or not this person would come in piece or was here to cause harm.

'Whoever it is… they'll be here tonight.' He thought.

Soon, he began to fall asleep in the tank.

* * *

Hours passed and M'gann, Kalder, Conner, and Zatanna began to feel a little worried for Gohan. He came in with serious injuries and then leaves. It was weird. Shouldn't he have gone to the medical bay or hospital?

"Where do you guys think he went?" Conner asked.

"He was headed to the hanger, perhaps he is there." Kalder suggested.

Zatanna and M'gann nodded in agreement before all four teens started walking to the hanger.

Entering, they saw a ship that they haven't seen before. It was round with six legs and was Black and White with a bunch of Japanese writing on it.

"Who's do you think it is?" Zatanna asked.

"I don't know, but the door is open." Conner pointed out.

They cautiously entered the spacecraft and examined the top level. They walked around for a moment before M'gann discovered the stairs that led to the lower level. They decided to go down.

"This ship was clearly designed for deep space travel." Kalder said while looking the living area over.

"It's Gohan!" Zatanna exclaimed when she found the Healing Tank. She looked at him with no injuries and a breathing mask on his face. But soon turned away blushing at the sight of his half-naked body.

"What is he doing in there?" M'gann asked as she too turned away.

Just then, before the others could even guess, there was a ding that sounded like it was on a timer.

Gohan opened his eyes to see all of his teammates staring at him. He was about to ask what they were staring at when he felt the Healing Tank being drained. He pulled the mask off his face and the tank door opened.

"Hey guys." He greeted as he exited the tank and stretched his muscles. Not caring that he was indecent at the moment. It's not like he was fully naked.

"Hey." They replied simultaneously.

Gohan dried off by briefly powering up. He then walked over to his capsule that held his armor and opened it on the floor.

The other four teens watched surprised at him. They hadn't yet seen his Capsules.

Gohan pulled out a set of armor, spandex, gloves, and boots. He saw no problem in getting dressed right there and so he did. He had to poke a hole for his tail in his spandex like he always did.

"How many sets of armor and spandex do you have?" Zatanna asked.

"I don't know the exact number. But I still have enough to wear everyday for a month or two." He answered. "Uh, how did you guys get in here?" He asked.

"The door was open." Conner answered simply.

"Oh." Gohan whispered before suddenly becoming serious and turning his head away.

"What's the matter, Gohan?" Zatanna asked worriedly.

"There is another Kryptonian on the planet. I've sensed him or her a while ago. I can't tell whether they're here for good or bad so I'm going to go check it out." He told them before placing his index and middle fingers to his forehead.

They watched as he disappeared. "He is full of surprises." Zatanna sighed.

"Agreed."

* * *

He arrived over Gotham City bay in time to see an object crash into the river. He first made sure that there wasn't any bystanders in the way of the massive wave that was created when the object hit. He then dove into the water after the object.

It was dark under the water so Gohan formed a ball of Ki in his hand. He flew down to the object and discovered that it was a ship. He scrutinized its design in depth. Batman arrived in his Bat-Boat and dived into the water too.

He saw Gohan examining the ship closely and he was about to as well but saw something else. Kryptonite was sitting at the rivers bottom. '_Kryptonite? What is this doing here?'_

Gohan looked away from the spaceship and to the surface. He could sense the Kryptonian there. He swam up in time to see a figure climb into the Bat-Boat.

Batman's wrist computer went off. Signifying that there was an intruder in his Bat-Boat. He looked over and saw that Gohan was nowhere to be seen. He then looked up and saw that someone was taking that Bat-Boat for a joyride. He reached for his grapple gun and grappled it at the Bat-Boat. He was pulled to the surface.

Gohan saw that the figure had accidentally started the Boat and flew up and over to the front of it. He placed his hands on the front of it and slowly began to put the boat to a stop.

He looked up to see red eyes staring at him and was blasted back into the docks. He was unprepared for the Bat-Boat to come crashing into him.

When he regained his bearings, he senses the Kryptonian leaving the area. He flew up to follow.

He watched as the Kryptonian with Blonde hair ran through an ally before stopping in the middle of a busy street. A car crashed into her and he was about to swoop down and confront her but decided against it. He watched as two cop cars came in and the now identifiable girl Kryptonian blasted Heat Vision at one of them.

That's when he decided to intervene. He flew down and directly in front of the girl. She somehow acquired a trench coat that luckily covered up her private areas.

He cleared his throat before he said, "Stop." And he put his left hand out in front of him as if to blast her but that wasn't his intent.

She looked bewildered at him. He was speaking a strange language and wearing strange clothes.

Gohan slowly began to approach the girl but the girl turned on heel and started running away from him. He ran after her but she took to the air.

'_She doesn't seem to be in control of her powers_.' He mused as he took to the air.

The girl tried to stop herself by grabbing onto anything she could. Heat Vision would occasionally burst from her eyes and The Cops began shooting at her. Gohan didn't know what to do. She was panicking and that made him a little panicky so he did what seemed to be the most logical thing to do on this situation...

* * *

"You knocked her out?" Batman questioned as he summoned his Bat-Plane.

"You knocked her out?" Superman questioned as he landed near the two. He was in metropolis when he heard the ruckus going on over here in Gotham.

Gohan was holding the girl bridal style and brought her to the Dark Knight. "I didn't know what to do. Besides… she was ruining everything." He defended his actions. At the time, it just seemed reasonable to do it. A brief power-up to Super Saiyan and she didn't even see it coming.

'I would've done the same thing.' Batman thought as his Bat-Plane arrived. "Follow me." He ordered as he grappled to it.

Gohan shrugged as he and Superman took off after him.

* * *

**AN: And that's that. Next Chapter will have my take on Superman/Batman: Apocalypse. I'm not sure I did that fight scene Justice. I rewrote it twelve times before I decided to put that one in. **

**And what's with villains grabbing Gohan by the hair? Isn't that a bit weird?**

**Why do people tell me that Vegeta didn't become Super Saiyan 2 during the seven year skip and that Babadi was the one to give it to him?**

**I always consider the things you viewers tell me but this was just odd. Why wouldn't Vegeta become a Super Saiyan 2 after seven years of constant training? Is it because he didn't have an emotional trigger? Is that what you guys are thinking? Let me know in the reviews**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews and encouraging PM's. Remember to R&R**


	8. Chapter 8: Apocalypse

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Gohan had to return to the cave after they reached the Bat-Cave. Batman told him to hand the girl to Superman so they could run some test on her. But he really knew it was because Batman didn't want him in his Cave.

It was a week later and the Half-Saiyan was flying to Themyscira. Wonder Woman had invited him to go there and he gladly excepted.

He had kept track of the Kryptonian and her Ki. She was stronger than Superman but at least he knew he could take her if he went Super Saiyan. He could also tell that she wasn't here to cause trouble.

He landed in the middle of of a stadium like area where a bunch of women were doing some combat exercises. His entrance snatched the attention of every woman in the area.

"Intruder!" One Amazon yelled as she picked up a sword and lunged at Gohan.

The Half-Saiyan dodged the first few strike nimbly but soon other Amazons started at him.

He jumped over a spear that was aimed at his groin and twisted in the air to dodge two more that were aimed at his face and chest. Landing, he ducked under a sword and fell on his back before using his hands to spring over all the Amazons.

"Please. I'm not here for trouble." He tried to explain while waving his hands in front of his face. "I was-" he was cut off by an axe being throw at him. It landed between his legs.

"Stand down, Amazons!" Wonder Woman ordered from above.

Gohan saw all the Amazons stop their pursuit of him and watch their leader. Wonder Woman flew down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This male is here as my guest." She explained." You are not to try and harm him in any way." She said with an air of authority.

He watched as all the Amazons agreed to the rules and leave the area. He sighed in relief. He noticed a Death-Glare that a Red-headed Amazon shot his way and turned his stare away from her.

He turned to Wonder Woman with a smile as he said," Thanks. Ten more seconds and I would've been pulling swords out of me."

She smiled as she said," Come with me."

* * *

She gave him a tour of the island and explained to him what it was like living there and how the Amazons came to be. To say he was fascinated was an understatement.

He like learning new things and she told him something's that only few men knew. The few being Batman and Superman.

It was getting late and he was about to leave but a girl in Blue and White outfit with a Red half-mask approached them.

"I am ready for our mission." She told Wonder Woman.

"Mission?" Gohan questioned. Intrigued by the idea of going on a mission.

"Yes. Do you remember the Kryptonian girl?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah, I stopped her in Gotham." He answered.

"Lyla and I are going to go retrieve her so she can get more specialized training here on Themyscira. T-" Wonder Woman told him.

"To learn to control her powers." He finished for her.

"Exactly. Now, we're leaving soon so are you coming with or heading back to the Cave?" She asked.

"I'm going back to the Cave." He told her as he hovered a few feet off the ground." But I'll come back to visit soon. And good-luck on your mission." He said before letting his translucent aura envelope him and he took off towards the Cave.

Flying over Florida, he wondered briefly why he didn't use the Zeta-Tube Wonder Woman had shown him at Themyscira.

* * *

True to his word, he returned to Themyscira a few times over. He watched as Kara developed her skills in combat. He had to admit, she was pretty. The two teens haven't encountered each other because it was a little awkward.

Kara, when she first arrived, blasted him with Heat Vision and now found it hard to apologize for the incident. Plus, she would sometimes catch herself staring at him whenever he came to the island to visit Wonder Woman. She wasn't going to lie to herself and say that she wasn't attracted to him. And that's what made it harder to go and talk to him.

Gohan, however, didn't know how to approach her. He wanted to apologize for knocking her out but also wanted to get to know her. He was confused so he never said anything. He just watched from a distance and sometimes caught himself staring.

It was a day that he was visiting and he and the Team had just finished a mission guarding a Star-Labs facility.

He was talking to Wonder Woman when someone had called her,"Sister Diana". That strange feeling of déjà vu again. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. But he didn't want to make assumptions yet so he waited for a chance to talk to her alone.

The chance came and he asked," Wonder Woman, your secret identity wouldn't happen to be "Diana Prince" would it?"

She looked shockingly at him." Who told you that?" She asked demandingly.

"Batman did. When he gave me my fake identity. It said my name was Gohan Prince and I was the son of Diana Prince." He explained." Father deceased, raised by family in Japan." He continued telling her the things he memorized.

Wonder Woman was quite for a long time and Gohan didn't know if he had said the wrong thing.

"I understand if your upset." He told her." I don't know why Batman did it but I had nothing to do with it." He said. Not wanting any of the blame put on him.

"I'm not upset." She told him." It's just a bit of a surprise." She said.

"I think Batman did it because the world thinks I'm your sidekick." He said." But I'm more like your Partner, right?" He questioned.

He never asked her what her view of him was. Did she see him as a Sidekick? Or like a partner like he viewed her?

"Yes, you're my Partner." She assured him." This is all just a little surprising."

He nodded in agreement.

* * *

Wonder Woman came to terms with the news she received from Gohan. It wasn't like she was his real mom after all.

At first, she felt kinda awkward around him but after seeing that he was still the same, she too went back to normal.

The next day, Kara was pit against Artemis. The Red-Head that shot Gohan the Death-Glare.

Gohan stood to the right behind Wonder Woman and the match was about to begin. Superman and Batman were also there. They stood several feet behind Wonder Woman to her left. The Dark Knight sent a few looks to Gohan but mainly kept his attention ahead.

Gohan could sense the girl he met from earlier approaching and then landing behind him.

Wonder Woman walked forward and with a wave of a Red flag, the match began.

Gohan watched as the two went at it. Behind him, he heard Superman ask," What's the point of this? Kara can level the entire Island."

He had to stifle a snort as Wonder Woman answered,"Having power and knowing how to use it aren't the same thing. You of all people should know that." She said. Gohan couldn't have said it better himself.

The fight continued without any other disturbances. Soon, Artemis got the upper hand and kicked Kara away. Causing the Kryptonian's sword to go tumbling away as she fell to the ground.

Artemis walked forward and pointed the tip of her sword at Kara's face. With a smirk, she brought the sword up and said," Now, little one, prepare-" She was bringing the sword down but was cut off when Superman suddenly appeared in front of her with his hand stopping her from continuing.

"Don't. Touch. Her." He said threateningly as he pushed her to the ground.

"Kal, it's a training exercise." Kara protested." She wasn't going to hurt me." She told him as she got to her feet.

"Is there a problem?" Wonder Woman asked as she put a hand on her hip.

"You asked me to keep an open mind." Superman started." Well I've kept an open mind. But Kara belongs in Metropolis. With me." He told the Amazing Amazon.

"We agreed this was in her best interest." Wonder Woman shot back.

"Wait a minute." Kara said as she walked closer to the two adults. "Don't I get a say?" She asked.

Both looked to her and simultaneously said," No!" Causing the girl to look away, hurt.

Gohan also looked away. He remembered when the Justice League tried to force decisions on him. He left the planet. He returned and joined the Team because Wonder Woman suggested it. Not because someone tried to force it on him.

But then his mind traveled to Batman giving him tests and then having him go to Gotham Academy. He should've protested then. But probably would've ended up leaving the planet again.

He turned back to the conversation in time to hear Superman say,"I'm sorry. Of course you do. But You've been hidden away on paradise island for two months now. You don't know what the rest of the world has to offer. Who else is better to decide what's best for you?" The Man of Steel asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How about me?" She asked." Kal." She swatted his hand away and took a step back." You let them bring me here and now that you have a problem with it, you want me to return to Metropolis? I'm tired of being jerked around. Treated like a child." She said." From now on, I'll decide what's best for me." She told him as she turned to her friend Lyla and walked over to her." Come on Lyla. Let's go before someone tries to send me to bed without dinner." She said as the two Blondes took to the air.

Gohan watched them fly away before turning back to Wonder Woman. He saw Artemis walk up to Superman." Don't ever do that again." She warned him before leaving.

Gohan walked over and stood next to Wonder Woman. He heard Batman say," You looked like you were ready to snap Artemis' neck." To Superman.

"Harbinger's vision showed Kara in Danger. How else do you expect me to react with a sword to her throat?" The Kryptonian replied.

"I expect you to be rational." Batman told him.

"Bruce." Wonder Woman tried to ease the growing tension.

'_Batman's name is Bruce, huh?_' Gohan stored that bit of information.

"No!" The Dark Knight said forcibly. "Ever since this girl has come into our lives, you've let your guard down, Clark." He told Superman. "Even exposed your secret identity… despite common since."

_'So, Superman's name is Clark?'_ Gohan stored that information too.

"Unlike you, Bruce, I don't look for the bad in everyone." Superman said as he glanced at Gohan." You may think I'm Naïve, but my every instinct tells me, this girl is my cousin. She's done nothing to show me otherwise. She'll be safe with me."

"Clark." Wonder Woman grabbed his attention." The visions are getting worst." She told him.

Gohan frowned. He knew all about the visions. The girl, Lila, has been getting them. Showing a Blonde girl lifeless in the shallow end of some water and Superman picking her up and wrapping her in his cape.

* * *

The four, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Gohan walked around the island for a little before heading down some steps.

"Are you telling me that these visions are about to become a reality?" Superman questioned Wonder Woman.

"Lyla believes so." Wonder Woman answered.

"But she hasn't given us a lot to go on." Batman said.

"Which is why it's just as well to keep Kara in the Dark." Wonder Woman said.

"So we just keep waiting?" Superman questioned

Wonder Woman stopes and turned to him." This is the safest place for her, Clark. I've had my army standing by. I can call them up any time." She told him.

**BOOM**

"Now might be good." Batman said as the wind started to pick up and a Boom tube opened up.

Gohan watched as a creature with bone-like spikes protruding out of its body in several areas came out of the Tube. "What is that thing?" He asked.

"Doomsday!" Superman answered as he stepped forward." Protect Kara. I'll handle this." He said.

"Wait." Batman stopped him." Look, the Tube. It isn't closing." He pointed out.

Just then, several clones of Doomsday came jumping out of the tube.

"Darkseid. He's replicated the monster." Superman said.

"Then we draw a line in the sand and hold them off here." Wonder Woman said as her Amazon army came rushing to them. Artemis was in the front and handed Wonder Woman an Axe. "Batman." Wonder Woman threw the axe to the Dark Knight.

Batman caught it.

The Doomsday army started to make animalistic and primal grunts as they started acting crazy.

"Well? Did you come here to sight see or fight?" Batman asked.

The Doomsday horde rushed forward!

"Amazons, Attack!" Wonder Woman ordered and the Amazons leapt forward.

Superman flew ahead and up and then came down fast and created a huge trench. Which made it to where the Amazons and Doomsdays had to jump to reach each other.

Gohan powered up to his max in base before joining the fray. He saw Wonder Woman stab one where the heart would be and stopped after punching a Doomsday to ask," Didn't you say we shouldn't kill?"

"This is an exception." She said.

Gohan then powered up to Super Saiyan and started tearing through the Doomsday clones like there was no tomorrow. He dispatched twelve in just seconds and continued until there was just half of them left. He saw a clump together and threw a Destructo-Disk at them. Cutting them in half. He continued until there were no more.

He dropped the transformation and sighed. He actually began to like fighting. What ever happened to the boring quite life he once lived? Oh yeah, he got sucked into a portal.

He looked around and saw that only Superman, Wonder Woman, and a large number of Amazons. He walked over to Wonder Woman. She was staring at him.

"What?" He questioned." You said it was ok." He told her.

"I know. And it was ok. They weren't truly alive. No blood no minds." She said.

Gohan turned to the Man of Steel. Who was looking around for someone." Where's Batman." He asked after a moment.

Gohan sensed out the Dark Knight. "He's on the other side of the island. Place your hands on my shoulder and we'll get there faster." He said.

Wonder Woman placed her hand on his left shoulder and Superman his right. Less than a second later, they were shin deep in water behind the Dark-Knight.

They saw the lifeless body of a blonde wearing a bathing suit two piece. Gohan's mind went numb as he stumbled forward. It was just like the vision.

"Kara?" He whispered inaudible as he tried to move but his legs wouldn't budge.

"The Doomsday attack was just a distraction." Batman started." A second tube opened here. There were four, maybe five. She didn't go down without a fight." He said.

Superman rushed forward and knelt down beside the girl and turned her over.

"Lyla." Wonder Woman gasped and Gohan released a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding.

Superman detached his cape and wrapped it around her as he held her up. Wonder Woman moved a piece of hair that was in Lila's face.

A vision appeared next to Lyla's head and the four looked to it. It showed Lyla and Kara facing Darkseid. Then Darkseid's eyes glowing Red. The vision then dissipated.

"She died trying to protect Kara. I swear, her death will be avenged." Superman said." I'm going to Apokolips." He declared.

"That's exactly what Darkseid wants." Batman said.

"Then I won't disappoint." Superman said.

Gohan and Wonder Woman stepped forward." You mean, We won't disappoint." She said.

* * *

Kara was taken to Apokolips and was being taken to a holding cell by Granny Goodness and the Female Furies. "Let me go, you witch. Let me-" She yelled.

"Shut up." Granny Goodness ordered as he struck Kara and opened a door." See? Granny has your room already." He said as she tossed Kara into a dark room." But don't worry, little girl. You won't be alone for long. Enjoy the accommodations." She said as she closed the door.

Kara was lying on the ground when she felt a centipede crawling on her face. She jumped to her feet and backed up a little.

"You may feel powerless now." Darkseid said from behind her." But soon, you will watch the fear in men's eyes. As captain of my Furies, your fame will spread throughout the universe. You will see the fiercest warriors flee your presence, entire armies brought to their knees, entire Nations crumble at the mere mention of your name. You will know power that you have never known on earth. Never again will you be lost. From now on, you will be at my side. Forever mine. Forever Darkseid's." He finished his speech as he began to mold her mind.

* * *

Flying over a suburban neighborhood, Gohan, Superman, and Wonder Woman landed in front of a house. They walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. A woman with a towel wrapped around her body and another on her head opened the door.

"When I said drop in at any time, this isn't what I pictured." Barda said.

"Hello, Barda." Wonder Woman greeted.

"Diana." Barda nodded to Wonder Woman." You didn't leave, like, an invisible plane in the driveway, right?" She asked as she peered out the door.

"We need to talk." Superman said as he walked past her into the house. Without permission.

"Can I get dressed first?" Barda asked as Wonder Woman stepped in too. Gohan stood his ground. He would not enter without permission. "Come in." Barda ordered. He did so.

Barda closed the door behind him and when she turned, she saw Batman somehow got into her house.

"You were Captain of Darkseid's Honor Guard." The Dark Knight stated.

"I defected." Barda replied as she removed the towel from her head. Letting her hair down." Was it easy? No. But for the first time, I'm free." She said as she closed her blinds." And this quite, boring life, is all mine."

"We need your help, Barda." Superman told her." Darkseid has kidnapped my cousin, Kara."

"Then she is lost to you." Barda told him." I'm sorry."

Gohan felt a pang of anger wash over him and he was about to say something but Superman beat him to it.

"Barda, you can't just-" The Man of Steel was cut off by her.

"It's too late!" She swung around. "Darkseid will control her mind. Mold her into a killing machine. Exploit her weaknesses." She said angrily." Just like he did me." She finished in a softer tone.

"Barda." Superman started." We know you were made to do terrible things. No one blames you. But now he's got Kara. My cousin. We're going to Apokolips and we need your help to get there." He told her.

"You have no idea what you're up against." Barda said as she left the room and into another room.

"All we ask is to use your mother box so we can generate a boom tube to get there." Superman said from the living room.

"It sounds as if you think you're coming back." She said from the other room.

"We'll get back." Superman said. Full of confidence.

"There are no exits on that inferno, Superman. The entire planet is a death trap." She said.

"It was a mistake to come." Wonder Woman said.

Batman stepped forward. "If Barda refuses to help, how will we-"

"I'll help you get to Apokolips." Barda said drawing there attention. "But only on one condition: I'm going with you." She said. Dressed in her old outfit from when she was with Darkseid.

"Barda." Wonder Woman started.

"No way." Superman finished.

"I know Darkseid's fortress like the back of my hand. You need me." She told them." So get over it." She said as she pushed a button on her tv. Which caused the wall it was on to slide up. Revealing a hidden compartment behind it.

"I'm over it. What about you three?" Batman questioned.

* * *

The five walked out of the Boom Tube together. "There's no place like home." Barda commented.

"It smells like…" Wonder Woman started.

"Death." Gohan finished. He knew the smell well enough to pinpoint it anywhere.

"You think Darkseid knows we're here?" Batman asked.

"He knows." Superman answered.

Just then, two vehicles that looked like tanks with dog heads pulled up to the front and backside's of him.

Gohan thrusted his hands out and the two tanks exploded. He didn't want to waste time.

"Well, it looks like someone is ready." Barda commented.

Superman stepped forward." We've gone over the layout of Darkseid's fortress. We all know our jobs." He said.

A noise drew everyone's attention to Batman. He had assembled some sort of jet propulsion device. He started it and hovered a few feet before saying," Stay sharp" and flying off.

"Good luck." Superman said as he and Gohan flew off on his own too. Leaving Wonder Woman and Barda standing there.

Gohan and Superman landed on a ramp that led to Darkse's fortress when they head something. Turning, they saw a small swarm of robots diving at them. They reminded Gohan of the robots Brainiac used.

"With the flick of his wrist, Gohan obliterated all of them and kept walking until they reached the door. Gohan blew them off there hinges and kept walking.

"Darkseid!" Superman bellowed when they entered.

Gohan heard a malicious laugh from outside and could sense that Wonder Woman and Barda seemed to be getting ready for a fight.

"Darkseid, Kara leaves with me!" Superman bellowed once again.

"She is free to go." Darkseid said simply." If she chooses to." He nodded his head back and Kara swung lazily from behind his throne.

"Kara." Superman gasped at her attire. She was dressed oddly.

"Hello, Kal." She greeted as she slowly walked a quarter of the way down.

"Kara?" Superman questioned.

"I'm fine, Kal. Really." She assured him.

Superman flew up to her." I don't know what he's done to you, but the nightmare is over. You're safe now." He told her.

"You're right. She is safe now." Darkseid said.

"Come home with me, Kara." Superman said as he offered her his hand.

"That's the problem cousin. I'm not sure where home is." She said.

"You're just confused." Superman said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her." I'll be back. You and I have unfinished business." He told Darkseid.

"You didn't listen to what Darkseid said." Kara growled as she snatched her arm away." You never listen to anyone!" She exclaimed as she punched him to the ground.

Gohan watched as Superman hit the ground hard." Kara, what are you doing?" He questioned her.

"Gohan." She cooed as she turned her attention to him and started walking towards him. Startling him a little." Why don't you join me with Darkseid?" She asked once she was in his face.

Superman got to his feet and stared as his cousin tried to manipulate Gohan.

"Together," She started with her hand running through his hair," we can do whatever we want." She whispered in his ear. Causing him to almost shiver. Then she surprised him with a kiss on the lips!" If you know what I mean." She finished.

"K-Kara… this isn't you." He resisted." You're not yourself right now." He told her as he began trying to push her away.

Superman began to make his way over to them.

"Wrong answer!" Kara said as she grabbed a fist full of his hair and swung him around and released him at Superman. Sending both crashing through a pilar.

"Kill them." Darkseid ordered.

"As you wish." Kara said as she strutted over to them.

She rested her booted foot on Superman's chest." I won't fight you." He croaked.

"Fine. That just makes my job easier." She said sardonically as her eyes began to glow red.

She blasted Superman and then picked Gohan up by his hair and threw him at Superman. Then she picked them both up and tossed them out of the window above Darkseid's throne.

Gohan, by now, had obviously taken more damage than Superman. He didn't want to fight Kara because he liked her. And knew that it would most likely be a fight to the death.

He fell down to the depths of the flame but created a shield that kept him from being burned. He had two options right now; kill Kara or let himself be killed.

But then, he was struck by an awesome idea: knock her out!

Flying up, he transformed into a Super Saiyan and faster than either Kryptonian could see, knocked Kara out and caught her from falling while dropping the Super Saiyan transformation.

He grinned as he and Superman flew up to the window they were tossed through.

* * *

"It's over Darkseid. Even you must see the folly of being a King with no Kingdom." Batman said.

"I doubt the battle between them will ensue such damage." The Lord of Apokolips said. Never taking his gaze from the fight.

"I'm not talking about them. Your army, the Hellspores. They've been activated." The Dark Knight said.

"That's impossible. The arming code is encrypted." Darkseid said.

"I've broke the code and reprogrammed them." Batman said.

"Pfft. You're bluffing." Darkseid said as he side glanced Batman.

"Omega lanmda seven XL9. Does that sound like a bluff to you?" Batman questioned.

Darkseid turned his head fully to the human.

"One Hellspore can turn an entire planet into a fire pit. What will happen to Apokolips when five-hundred go off simultaneously?" Batman challenged.

"You Dare?!" Darkseid shouted as he turned on Batman and stomped his way over." You Dare?!" He questioned as he smacked Batman with the back of his hand. Sending the Human Crime-fighter into a pilar and onto the floor. Darkseid jumped down and started towards the Dark Knight." I can destroy you with a single blast of my Omega Beams." He said menacingly.

"Probably. But that wouldn't stop the Hellspores, would it?" Batman questioned.

Darkseid walked over and plucked Batman from the floor and threw him at the closest wall.

Batman fell to the floor again and Darkseid moved forward, picked him up by the neck, and smashed him on the wall."You will disarm them." He demanded.

"Here's the deal: release the girl and give your word you'll leave her alone." Batman said. Causing Darkseid to smash him on the wall again." Forswear Kara Zor-El." He gagged out as Darkseid increased pressure on his throat and smashed Batman through the wall and dangled him over the fire below. "Say it." Batman persisted.

The frown on Darkseid's face curled upward into a smile." Well played." He complimented the Dark Knight as he brought him in and dropped him on the floor." Had the Kryptonian or the Amazon taken that gamble, they would've lost. They do not have the strength of character to destroy an entire planet to achieve their goal. An admirable quality." He complimented again as he made his way past the kneeling Batman. "Take the girl." They head Darkseid say to Batman." I'll make no move against her." He said as he made his way toward his throne.

"I'll hold you to it." Superman said as he flew in through the hole he sent Kara through. Gohan came in after.

"We'll all hold you to it." Wonder Woman said as she and Barda entered with Granny Goodness over her shoulder.

Barda tossed Granny to the floor by Darkseid's feet and handed Wonder Woman her lasso.

"Mercy, Barda?" Darkseid questioned.

He got no answer as. Barda walked over and supported the wounded Batman and Superman took his cousin from Gohan.

"Disarm the Hellspores. Leave Apokolips." The New God ordered as he turned away.

As the others turned to leave, Gohan stared at the villain." You think we're just going to leave after everything you've done?" He questioned. Drawing everyone's attention back to him.

"Gohan, let's go." Wonder Woman ordered.

"A lot of innocent Amazons died fighting those monsters. You killed Lyla, and abducted Kara. And you expect us to walk away like nothing has happened?" Gohan questioned as he transformed into Super Saiyan.

Darkseid finally turned around to face him fully. He had an eyebrow raised as he asked," Do you know who I am?"

"We have to stop him." Batman declared as he reached into his utility belt for something he's been planning on using for a long time.

"I've come across people like you. Think you can just walk all over people weaker than you." Gohan said as his mind flashed to images of Freeza, Cell, and Bojack." Well it ends today." Gohan said as he cupped his hands at his side in a stance that Wonder Woman was familiar with.

"Clark, grab his tail." Batman ordered as he got his device ready.

Superman placed Kara down gently, rushed forward, grabbed Gohan's tail, and began to apply pressure.

Gohan immediately dropped his Super Saiyan transformation and became weak as he fell to one knee. He was in the most intense pain of his life and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"M-My… t t t t-tail." He stuttered as he looked back at Superman. The Man of Steel had a sorrowful look on his face as he turned away. Wonder Woman looked away too. Not able to bare seeing Gohan in so much pain.

"L-let go." Gohan begged as Batman walked over to him with a device in his hand.

He began fading into unconsciousness from the pressure Superman was putting on his tail and when Batman put his device on his arm, everything went Black. But one thing he felt was feeling his own power flare from somewhere in space.

"You might want to keep that one on a tight leash. Next time, I might just kill him." Darkseid said.

Wonder Woman frowned as Superman released Gohan's tail and handed her his limp body.

* * *

The next day, Gohan woke up groggily in a bed. He sat up as he tried to remember the last thing that happened before he passed out.

Then his eyes widened as he remembered that he was about to destroy the New God. "Darkseid." He growled. Then he remembered being subdued by Superman.

He felt fine now. He remembered Batman putting that strange device on him. He looked down and saw that there was nothing there.

Wonder Woman and Batman walked to him from the shadows. He got out of the bed and began to make his way past them.

"Not so fast." Batman stopped him. "First things first. We need to talk." He said.

"Can't we talk after I eat?" Gohan asked. His stomach growling in agreement.

"Your actions could've gotten us killed yesterday." Batman said. Ignoring Gohan's question.

Gohan was about to reply but decided against it. He knew that a Kamehameha would've killed Darkseid. But he did put them in danger with that burst of anger. "I'm… sorry." He said softly after a while." I guess I lost control of my anger." He sighed.

Batman was about to continue with how irresponsible and careless his actions were, and give him a long speech, but Wonder Woman spoke first. "It's alright, Gohan. The important thing is that everything turned out ok." Wonder Woman told him.

"I guess." He sighed as he turned away from the Adults. But then turned back to the Dark Knight." How did you know to grab my tail?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" Batman questioned as he left the room.

Gohan felt annoyance rush through him before he calmed himself and turn to Wonder Woman. "I'm heading back to the cave." The Half-Saiyan said as he left the room.

* * *

The next day, Gohan had told his teammates at the cave what had happened. They knew of the existence of Kara and were a little surprised to hear of the Rescue Mission.

"You went to Apokolips?" Kid Flash asked skeptically.

"Wonder Woman let you go?" Robin questioned. Wondering why Batman didn't take him.

"Yeah. Why do you all sound so surprised." He asked.

"Dude!" Kid Flash exclaimed." That would've been the perfect mission for us." He complained.

"I'm still surprised that you went to a different planet." Zatanna said.

"I've been to different planets before. I've even lived in space for a year." He told her." And-" He stopped when he felt something.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" Zatanna asked when she noticed the distant look on his face.

He could sense Superman and Kara near… "Darkseid!" He exclaimed as he put his index and middle fingers to his forehead before he used Instant Transmission to get to the battle.

He arrived at a farm that was being used as the battle ground for a fight between Kara, and Darkseid. Superman was nowhere to be seen. He saw Darkseid use his Omega Beams on Kara and send her into the ground.

"We will meet again, Kryptonian." He said as he turned directly towards Gohan.

Gohan growled in anger as he powered up to Super Saiyan.

"I see you've come to die." Darkseid said evilly as his glowed Red.

Gohan ignored the Comment as he charged Darkseid. And in less than a second, he was pummeling the New God with punches. Gohan was blinded with anger. After all the evil Darkseid has already done, he comes to earth. Even after swearing to leave Kara alone.

Darkseid got to his feet and shot his Omega Beams at full-power at Gohan. The Half-Saiyan merely swatted the attack back at Darkseid as he continued to beat on The Lord of Apokolips.

His anger only grew with each passing second until he found that he had almost ascended to Super Saiyan 2. But he still didn't stop there.

Superman returned to the scene to see a very bloodied Darkseid being beaten viciously by an enraged Half-Saiyan. He could see pure hatred in Gohan's features as he continued to beat The Lord of Apokolips senseless.

He saw that Kara was hurt badly and went to check and see if she was alright. He helped her to her feet and the two Kryptonian's turned back to see Gohan stomp on the New God's leg. Effectively crushing it and sending a sickening CRUNCH sound around the area.

"He's not going to stop, is he?" Kara asked as Gohan continued his onslaught.

"I'm afraid not." Superman answered as Gohan landed a devastating blow that sent a small shockwave through the area.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kara saw the Mother-Box that Darkseid used to get here and made a move to grab it.

Superman flew over a few feet from Gohan and shouted," Gohan, calm down!"

Gohan stopped his assault and turned to the man." Why? So he can go free?" Gohan questioned.

"You shouldn't kill him." Superman told him.

"You mean to tell me, that after he sent those monsters and killed the Amazons, personally killed Lyla, abducted Kara, and did God-knows what to her, that he doesn't need to die?" Gohan asked. With each thing he listed, his power increased and the electricity that was already dancing around him began to increase in frequency.

"People like him always get what's coming to them." Superman said.

"And he's getting his, today." Gohan said.

**BOOM** a Boom Tube opened behind Gohan.

He turned to see Kara with the Mother-Box in hand. She looked like she had seen better days and her clothes were torn badly. But surprisingly still covering up her private areas. His features notably softened.

"There are other ways to win a fight." She told him.

"Look at what he did to you." Gohan said as he felt his power rising.

"Wounds heal." She said. She was right about that. But if he let Darkseid get away with the crimes he has committed, he'd just go and do the same thing to someone less fortunate.

Gohan turned back to Darkseid. The New God was on his knees and just barely clinging to life. One eye was shut tightly and most of his face was beyond recognition.

"If I ever see you again, I will kill you. You won't get a second chance." Gohan told him as he kicked him through the Boom-Tube.

It closed and Gohan sighed as he dropped the Super Saiyan transformation into his base. His hair returned to Black and his tail returned to Brown.

Superman walked over and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder." What you did showed true strength." He told him.

Gohan shrugged as he turned to Kara." Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." She told him with a smile.

The two stared silently at each other for a moment. There was things that both wanted to tell each other.

Finally, Kara said," I'm sorry for what I did in Darkseid's fortress. You know, kissing you." She said with diverted eyes.

Gohan blushed as he looked to Superman. Who had a frown on his face as he stared daggers into Gohan. "Kara… you weren't yourself. So don't feel bad, I don't blame you." He told her.

She surprised him by hugging him. She had her arms around his neck and her hands were in his hair. Even though he was startled, he soon found himself hugging her back.

…

"Ok, break it up, you two." Superman ordered as a rusted old truck came up to the farm and out stepped an old married couple. The Kent's.

Gohan looked at the old couple before turning back to examine the farm. The fight caused it to become ruined. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he grinned nervously.

Kara ran over to the Kent's and gave both of them a hug." Mrs. And Mr. Kent. I'm so glad to see you both. I've heard so much about you." She said.

"Ma, Pa. This is Kara. She's my cousin. Your niece. She'll be staying with us for a while." Superman said as he walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. He glanced back at Gohan." That's Wonder Boy. He'll be going soon."

Gohan took that as his sign to leave and took off into the air. But not after waving 'Goodbye' to them.

He returned to the Cave soon after that. He realized that he wasn't spending much time with his team. He told Wonder Woman that he'd still visit Themyscira, just less frequently.

One thing that was on his mind, was the fact that he felt his own Ki signature while on Apokolips. He eventually shrugged it off as his own mind playing tricks on him.

But there was still a nagging feeling of 'What if'. What if his mind wasn't playing tricks on him? But wouldn't it be impossible for there to be two of him?

The next day, he, Wonder Woman, Batman, and Barda were told to be at Themyscira for an announcement from Superman. They obliged and were currently waiting for the Man of Steel to speak.

They didn't have long to wait long.

"I know how busy you all are." Superman started." But it's only appropriate that you should be the first to hear. You. Who would put your lives on the line for a perfect stranger. We're all alike. For each of us, in our own way, had to struggle to become who we are. But what better role for anyone to aspire to, than hero? So allow me to reintroduce my cousin, Kara Zor-El. Or as the world will come to know her, Supergirl." Superman said as Kara came flying in. She landed next to Superman in her outfit. Which was Red boots, a Blue skirt with a Yellow belt, a Blue long-sleeved short-shirt that exposed her midriff with the 'S' shield on the front, and a Red cape that had Yellow edges.

"To be honest, I'm not sure if I've earned the right to wear this uniform. But I will." She said.

Then everyone, even Batman, started clapping for her. Some were even cheering as the two Kryptonian's left.

Gohan turned to Batman and Wonder Woman on a serious note. The nagging feeling that there was another him in the universe was bothering him.

He was about to share this with them, but decided against it. He just hoped that his mind was playing tricks on him.

* * *

**AN: And there we have it. When I was typing this chapter, I couldn't help but laugh every time I typed Batman's name. Because in the movie, he was just funny to me. **

**Next up, a week of bewilderment. You won't expect half the things I have planned. Remember, R&R and Thank You for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9: Day 1: Part 1

**Chapter nine**

**Week of Bewilderment: Day 1: Part 1**

* * *

Gohan, Artemis, and Aqualad were on a stakeout mission at a Star Labs facility in Boston. They've gotten a tip that someone was going to try and hack into the building's system and steal the data on it.

Zatanna, Robin, Rocket were on a similar stakeout in New York. And Kid Flash, Superboy, and Miss Martian were in Gotham.

Artemis, bow in hand, watched the East side of the building. She had her eyes scanning the streets below for any conspicuous activity. There was a White van that kept circling the building and she's had her eye on it for a while now.

Aqualad watched the North side of the building with an occasional glance to his left to the West side of the Building. He's also seen the White circling the building. It drove really slow as it continued to make its rounds.

Gohan watched the South of the building with an occasional glance to his right to the Eastside of the building. Through his entire time being on the Team, he's never been on a stakeout mission that was so boring. They've been there for nearly three hours with the only suspicious activity being a White van that was circling the building.

It was kind of chili and the wind only made it colder. The sky was heavily clouded and only the moon could be seen through a slither of an opening.

* * *

In Gotham, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Superboy were in a similar situation with another White Va that continuously circled the Star-labs building they were guarding.

"'What do you guys think is happening?"' Miss Martian asked through her Telepathic link.

"'About the White Van that is continuously circling the building?"' Superboy questioned.

"'There's nothing inconspicuous about it."' Kid Flash said.

And the same scenario was happening in New York with Zatanna, Robin, and Rocket.

* * *

In Boston, a quarter-mile from the Starlabs building, on top of a building, behind a vent, a member of the League of Shadows spied on the teens. She could see Artemis, Wonder Boy, and Aqualad with the help of her Binoculars.

She was wearing an odd looking Cat-Mask that had a creepy smile on it. She grinned devilishly from behind the mask as she spoke through her Communication device. "This is Cheshire." She started. "The kiddies have taken the bait. They're here in Boston." She said.

"Same in Gotham." Black Spider said over the comm system.

"As in New York too." The Hook said over the comm system.

"Good, now with the Justice League busy, you three can keep the sidekicks busy while the Shadows take care of business." An older voice said over the communicator. "And Cheshire?" The voice questioned.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Don't forget your other assignment." The person said.

"I won't." She replied as the communication turned off.

Cheshire turned to the young heroes on the rooftop and made her way towards them.

* * *

Gohan stared out at the city. He'd been tracking the van all this time by sensing the energies inside. He could sense five people inside. Five people with neutral power levels. The van has just been circling over and over for the past two hours.

Just then, He heard a swooshing sound and turned in time to see Aqualad get his left arm get penetrated by shurikens.

The Atlantean let out a grunt of pain as he pulled out his Water-Bearers and created a shield to protect himself.

Gohan heard the swooshing sound again and turned in time to see shurikens being thrown at him.

With speed too fast go see, he caught all of them. He looked at them and could smell something on them. What was it? Poison? Drugs? Whatever it was, he's never seen it before.

He dropped them on the ground and scanned the nearby rooftops for the attacker.

They were suppressing their Ki pretty good. Not entirely at zero but close. He sensed the person rushing to him from behind. He could even hear the quickly pattering footsteps of there shoes and turned to the source and narrowly avoided a Sai to the face by turning his head.

He grabbed the offending wrist and the attacker brought her knee to his chin. It had no effect as he threw her in between the three of them. Into the light so they could see her fully.

She was wearing a Dark-Green colored kimono with shreds and rips along it. The kimono is tied around her waist, where its length reaches just above her knees, Black knee-high boots, a White mask, resembling a cat's face with Red stripes and a creepy smile.

"Cheshire!" Artemis silently cursed. Surprised to see her sister.

"That's right." Cheshire said mockingly.

Artemis started firing arrows at her sister. Aiming to subdue. And Aqualad tried to hit her with a small stream of water.

Cheshire pulled out her collapsible swords and hit the arrows away with expert skill as she jumped over the water." You'll have to try harder than that." She mocked. She knocked more arrows away as Aqualad attempted to hit her with a water hammer. "Jellyfish Toxin should be kicking in soon." She sardonically laughed as his movements became more irregular. She put more poison on her shurikens in case she encountered the Atlantean again.

She jumped over to Artemis and cut the string on her bow and then heel kicked the her away. She then turned to Gohan and attempted to cut him. She knew that she couldn't fail her second mission so she attacked with viciousness.

* * *

Black Spider web-slung to his targets. Superboy, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash. He used his webs to sling himself into the air above the three teens. Descending, he shot his Red webbing at Superboy. Immobilizing the caught off guard clone. Landing, he was swept off his feet by Kid Flash. He should've webbed the speedster down first.

Miss Martian used her telekinesis to free the webbed Half-Kryptonian before once again using it to throw the webbing at Black Spider.

But the villain wouldn't fall for it. He jumped into the air with amazing agility and dodged his webbing. He then twisted in air and shot webbing that stuck Kid Flash to the rooftop.

Superboy rushed the Arachnid Themed villain and attempted to grapple him but ended up failing do to Black's agility.

* * *

The Hook jumped onto the roof where he encountered, Zatanna, Robin, and Rocket. He was outmatched and outnumbered. But his job wasn't to beat them, but to delay them.

He slung his arm with the hook at Zatanna but was sent to the ground by a boot to the face from Robin.

Rocket generated a bubble around him that kept him contained.

Mission Failed!

"He was going to hack Starlabs?" Zatanna questioned." I think he lacks the… qualities." She said.

"Maybe I didn't fail the mission." Hook chuckled.

"What mission?" Robin turned to him.

Hook just closed his mouth. He let it slip that he was on a mission and they now wanted to what he meant.

**"Llet su ruoy noissim**." Zatanna chanted a spell.

"My mission was to keep you from going to Wayne Tech Enterprises after you realized that this was all a setup. I was suppose to leave you all here unconscious and then let you die by the explosion afterwards Caused by the drivers in the van." Hook spilled the truth.

"A setup?" Rocket questioned.

"We should be getting off this roof." Robin said.

* * *

"I got him." Miss Martian said as she knocked Black Spider unconscious with a piece of debris.

"Good job." Superboy congratulated her as she helped free Kid Flash from the webbing.

"Man, I can go a lifetime without facing this guy again." Kid Flash grumbled.

"I could go ten." Superboy agreed.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the entire compound. The explosion caused all three and Black Spider to soar into the air.

Miss Martian used her telekinesis to catch Superboy but failed in her attempt to catch Kid Flash.

'_Wally_!' She mentally cried as she scanned the area for him. She couldn't see it, but he had fallen behind her onto another nearby building.

He landed awkwardly on his legs and a snapping sound echoed around the area.

Miss Martian turned to see him him sprawled out groaning in agony as he clutched his legs in pain. She gasped as she flew down with Superboy and set him down next to her and knelt down next to Kid Flash.

"Wally." She breathed out. "W-We need to get him to the cave." She hurried Superboy as she summoned the Bio-Ship.

* * *

Back in New York, Robin, Zatanna, and Rocket had just gotten off of the Starlabs building and onto the street when the van that had been circling drove all the way into the building.

"What the…?" Rocket questioned.

Then, five men wearing ninja uniforms came bursting out of the building. They ran out onto the street and the next thing the teens knew, the Starlabs building exploded.

* * *

Gohan dodged the first few sword strikes with ease. Cheshire was so much slower than him, that it wasn't even funny. Then he noticed where she was aiming. All major arteries. She was trying to kill him!

"Gosh, what I do to make her want to kill me?" He mumbled silently in Japanese.

"Nothing. I'm just doing my job." She replied in the same language.

Gohan paused in his movements for a brief second. 'Did she just speak Japanese?' He asked himself.

Cheshire took advantage of his distraction and swung down at him. He dodged by turning his body sideways. She tried to cut him at the waist but he grabbed both swords.

He pulled the blades forward and lightly kicked her back. She landed on her rear and clutched her stomach. Even though it was light for him, it felt like she had just gotten hit by ten men. He snapped the swords in half like they were toothpicks.

"You shouldn't play with sharp objects. You'll lose an eye." He warned.

"You shouldn't play with-"

"You're not a cat. You just have a mask that looks like cats face." He cut her off.

She simply glared from behind her mask as she tried to fight him on close-combat. He lazily swung his hand out and knocked her mask off. He was about to end his assault with a quick flick to the skull but stopped when he heard tires screeching. He looked towards the source. The White van was driving towards the building now.

Cheshire took advantage of his distraction and pulled out her Sai as she lunged at him. But instead of delivering a fatal blow, she cut off a lock of his hair.

Gohan turned back to her in time to see her drop some smoke pellets onto the ground and a cloud of smoke filled the air.

Two things happened next; they heard a crash and the smoke cleared. Revealing no Cheshire.

Gohan turned to Artemis and Aqualad. The latter was leaning on the former for support. They were fine so he flew down to the crash sight.

The van drove straight into the building and five ninja-suit clad people came running out of the building. Leaving the van with all its doors open. Gohan looked past them into the back of the van where a faint glow caught his attention. He flew over to it to see a rectangular object in the back. It was a bomb. And the glow was a timer. With seven seconds remaining!

His first thought was to create an Ki shield around it, but he changed his mind and in a flash of White, he lifted the van, flew out the building with it, and flew high into the sky with it.

Artemis and Aqualad watched as Gohan flew the van up until it exploded in the air. Aqualad gaped. Fearing that his friend may have just been killed. Artemis looked away. Fearing the same thing.

The Atlantean scanned the sky for any signs of the Half-Saiyan. Some debris fell from the sky but he was nowhere to be seen.

There was a cloud of smoke still in the sky which meant that there was still hope of him being alive.

The smoke cleared, and there was nothing in there. Gohan wasn't there. Where is he? What happened to him?

* * *

**( AN: IM SORRY I HAVENT UPLOADED A CHAPTER IN A WHILE. IVE BEEN DEALING WITH SOME ISSUES. I ALSO HAD TO GO TO A BABY SHOWER IN LAS VEGAS. **

**Anyways, there you have it. it's a short chapter. But that's the point. It's a mission and I'm going to start doing them like this. Normal chapters will be longer but missions will be shorter and broken into two or three chapters.**

**You guys that keep reviewing about the Power Levels, just stop. The only reason I had them the way they were is because I don't need some Superboy fanboy who watched that Superman Goku Death Battle PMing me about it like three people already are doing.**


	10. Chapter 10: Day 1: Part 2

**Chapter Ten!**

* * *

What happened to Gohan?

That was the question on both Artemis' and Aqualad's minds as they looked up to the sky. Was he blown to bits? Scorched? Vaporized?

Artemis was breathing irregular as her Gray eyes scanned the sky. Did they really just lose a member of the team? The member that was still sort of new? The member that was the most nice, and polite?

At first, when she first met him, she was wary and slightly distrustful of him. But she soon found that he was a good kid and could be trusted. She didn't know what Batman had against him.

Aqualad felt pretty bad. He looked away from the the sky. The smoke cleared to reveal nothing. Though he was feeling down in the dumps, he knew that he had to contact the rest of the team. Their lives could also be in danger.

Putting his index finger to his right ear, he started to speak." Aqualad to the Team. Come in."

* * *

Robin, Zatanna, and Rocket had to shield their faces from the blast. The latter of the three lost her focus on her bubble and Hook took the chance to escape.

Robin turned back to the building. He saw it crumble before eventually fall completely to the floor.

He needed to contact Batman about the Shadows plan to infiltrate Wayne-Tech. If they successfully pulled it off, they could have access to the security for the Watchtower, Cave, and Bat-Cave. This situation was bad.

"Robin to Batman!" He started over the duo's private comm system that's used only for emergencies.

"This isn't a good time, Robin." Batman said over the sounds of shouts and yells. The Dark Knight was on his own mission inside Arkham Asylum.

"This was all a setup. The real target was Wayne-Tech Enterprises. There was an explosion at Starlabs and Hook told us that he was sent to distract us and leave us to die when the building exploded." Robin summarized.

"I'm on my way." Batman said as he cut the communication link.

Just then, Aqualad, over the comm system, said," Aqualad to team. Come in."

"Aqualad, we have a problem." Robin said.

"Kid Flash is hurt." Miss Martian started over the comm system." I'm taking him to the Cave."

"What happened to him?" Artemis asked concerned. First Gohan and then her Boyfriend.

"It's his legs. They're ruined." She answered.

"Take Wally to the Cave but drop Superboy at Wayne-Tech Enterprises. That was their real target. This was all a setup." Robin told them.

"Have Wonder Boy bring you all here." Superboy said." Then we can all go."

There was silence over the communication system and Artemis and Aqualad didn't speak another word.

"Uh, guys. Did something happen to him?" Zatanna questioned.

"We- We're not sure. We fear that he… there was no body to see." Aqualad told them.

"That doesn't mean he died." Zatanna said hurriedly.

"Right now you need to focus on stopping them at Wayne Enterprises." Aqualad told them. "Artemis and I will search for Gohan." He said.

* * *

Gohan flew up with the van until it exploded. He was caught in the explosion. But it didn't harm him. Although he was covered in ash.

_'Cheshire took a piece of my hair. I have to find out what for._' He thought as he tried hard to find her energy signature. She was surprisingly good at keeping it low.

He found her. She was pretty far. He placed his middle and index fingers to his forehead before flickering away.

He reappeared in a moving bus. A few feet behind her. A person was driving the bus. It was semi loud and the bus driver was playing music. No wonder Cheshire didn't hear his entrance. He saw that she was seated near the middle of the bus while talking to someone. He could hear the conversation clearly.

"Cheshire…" An old formal sounding voice spoke." Did you acquire a DNA sample from the boy?" It asked.

"Yes, I got some hair samples. And I'm certain that they were caught in the blast." She said.

"You let your own sister be killed?" He questioned. Sounding suspicious.

Cheshire looked out the window she was next to and towards the sky. "It had to be done. In my family, it's every girl for herself." She said.

"Ok then, bring the hair back to base." It said.

'They must be trying to to clone me.' Gohan thought with a frown. He had heard all about the cloning that Cadmus labs did. But Superboy told him that Cadmus only had Genomorphs now.

The conversation ended and besides the music playing was now quite. That was until the driver asked," So, hot ninja chick, got a boyfriend?"

"You're a bus driver. Enough said." She replied coldly.

"Hey, I didn't have to stop the bus for you." He half shouted.

"But now you will drive faster and shut-up!" She warned.

Gohan decided that it was time for him to let his presence be known. He walked down the aisle and stopped directly next to her. Startled, she reacted by throwing shurikens at him.

He knocked the sharp objects away almost in a lazily manner as she stood from the seat. One of them was knocked past the drivers head and out the front-view window.

The bus driver was startled by the sudden action and lost control of the bus. It was now freely speeding down the empty street.

"Give me my hair and I won't hurt you." He told her in a commanding voice." So hand-"

She cut him off by flinging several shurikens at him. In which he fazed out of sight and knocked her unconscious. He caught her before she hit the floor and then set her down.

He rushed over to the front of the bus where he saw the driver uselessly, frantically twisting the steering-wheel.

He turned right and kicked the doors open before flying out and to the front of the bus. Where he put one hand out and stopped it with minimal effort.

Re-entering the bus, he asked the driver," did you try using the brakes?" The guy simply ran from the bus and down the empty street.

Gohan chuckled as he turned back to the slumped over Cheshire and walked over to her.

He crouched as he began checking her sleeves for his lock of hair. He reached in and found it! He did feel a little wrong doing so but this was for the greater good.

He sighed as he stood up and disintegrated the hair with a weak Ki ball. Cheshire began to snore loudly. He crouched down and poked her face to see if she would wake up. Nope. She was out cold.

'_Time to go._' He thought as he picked the unconscious assassin up and held her bridal-style and left the bus.

* * *

Superboy, like planned, was dropped off at the Wayne Enterprises and Miss Martian took off in the Bio-Ship with Kid Flash groaning from the pain.

The Boy of Steel watched as several employees of the company ran out of the building screaming and panicking. He had no one else there to help him out.

He ran into the building to stop whatever the problem was. It was the bottom floor. Their was a receptionist desk at the center of the room and several chairs to the side for waiting.

He heard shouting coming from above him. He looked over his shoulder at a door that lead to a stairwell. He ran to it and kicked it open. Causing the door to fly off its hinges and into the wall behind it.

He started up the stairs. Each step he took, he could hear the panicked screams more clearly. He kept going until he reached the thirty-second floor. He pulled the door off its hinges and ran in.

The scene before him was unpleasant. Their were several dozen men wearing Ninja-Suits with a guarding one that was standing behind a computer while hacking it.

He lunged at them and started taking them down as they feebly tried to defend the hacker. One by one they fell to his awesome strength.

After he was done with them, he turned to the one hacking in time to see him pull out a USB from the computers tower and make a run for it. He chased after him. Down the stairs and onto the twenty-fourth floor.

'_What's he planning?' _Superboy questioned as the ninja ran straight towards a window.

The ninja dove out the window and through the twenty-third story window of the building next to it.

Superboy hesitated for a second before he too made the jump. He landed.

He scanned the area very quickly and saw that there was a door on the opposite side of the room was closing and dashed for it.

He got to the door and was about to kick it open but heard the sound of crunching glass and turned around in time to see the ninja jump out the window and towards the twenty-second window of Wayne Enterprises.

He frowned as he ran after him again. But it would seem as if luck favored him because the ninja landed wrong and ended up falling to the street below.

* * *

Zatanna, Rocket, and Robin all arrived Gotham via Zeta-Tube. Robin went first and then Rocket and lastly Zatanna.

Robin wasted no time in getting to Wayne Enterprises. It wasn't far. Rocket waited for Zatanna and when she arrived, the two took off towards the building.

They arrived in time to see the ninja fail in his jump and begin falling to the ground.

Rocket created a bubble around him and brought him to the ground. Superboy jumped from the broken window and onto the street with them.

**"Eit mih ni epor." **Zatanna chanted.

Suddenly, the ninja was encircled by rope and tied tightly. He wasn't going anywhere. So Rocket let him go unceremoniously onto the floor.

"He has a USB on him." Superboy informed them.

**"Eitnu mih." **She started." dna evig su eht bsu!" She finished. Causing the ropes to release the ninja. The ninja thought he was going to make a run for it but found himself handing over the USB to Rocket.**" Eit mih niaga." **She said. Causing him to be retied in rope.

"Can you believe this was all a setup?" Rocket questioned them.

"It was well thought out." Superboy told her.

"Not well enough." Robin said as he joined the group. The first thing he did was check the systems in the building for anything out of normal.

They heard the sirens that signified the police were coming.

"After we get things sorted out here, we should go and see if Gohan is alright." He told them.

* * *

Artemis and Aqualad, who was on weak legs, started searching the immediate area for Gohan.

They've been searching for him every since communication with the rest of the team ended. They couldn't find him anywhere.

Soon, Rocket, Zatanna, Superboy, and Robin arrived to help in the search.

"You guys… I think… I think he might be dead." Robin said after a while.

"Who might be dead." A voice said from above.

They all looked up to see Gohan floating down with an unconscious Cheshire in his arms.

"Gohan?!" The exclaimed.

"What?" He questioned as he landed and set Cheshire on the ground.

"We thought you were dead." Superboy answered as Artemis sighed in relief and Zatanna rushed him and hugged him. Over the course of his stay at the Cave, he became somewhat of a Big Brother to her. Though, she did have a crush on him. But of course, he was oblivious to it.

"I'm fine. Really, I am." He assured her to let go.

"Where'd you go?" Artemis asked.

"Well, after I flew the van into the air, I went after her." He gestured to Cheshire." I found out that they were planning to use my DNA for something." He told them.

"To clone you." Robin whispered.

"Anyways, I got it back." He told them.

"Good. We wouldn't want an evil you in the world." Robin said." Because then all the food would go away twice as fast." He smirked.

"Hey, I can't help it." Gohan sheepishly rubbed his head as police sirens could be heard approaching.

"Hahaha." They all started laughing together.

"We should head back to the cave." Superboy started after a moment. "Kid Flash was hurt pretty bad after the explosion in Gotham." He told them.

"Leave Cheshire for the police." Aqualad said as the police pulled up to the front of the building.

Gohan picked her up and flew her to the police and let them cuff her before returning to his friends. "Grab my hand." He ordered extended his arm out. In which was grabbed by Zatanna. The others also grabbed onto each other so they wouldn't be left behind.

After making sure everyone was ready, Gohan put his index and middle fingers to his forehead before disappearing.

They reappeared in the cave next to Miss Martian and Kid Flash. The former was using her telekinesis to move the latter from the Aircraft Hanger to the Medical Room.

She lost concentration when they suddenly appeared and as a result, she released her hold on Kid Flash. Causing the speedster to plummet to the ground.

Lucky for him, Gohan caught him before he ended up hitting the floor.

"Gosh, Gohan. You scared me." She half shouted.

Gohan just started back towards the Aircraft Hanger.

"Gohan, the Medical Room is the other way." Rocket told him as they all rushed to catch up with him.

Gohan didn't reply as he walked straight towards his ship. Entering, he spoke,"Juno."

"Yes?" The ship spoke back.

"I need you to reconfigure the Healing Tank to Human DNA." He said. Bulma did put Human DNA in when she built it. Why wouldn't she? What if they had to go on another Dragonball hunt in space and she went along and got hurt?

"Ok, one moment please." Juno replied as Gohan and the Team made their way below.

Gohan carried Kid Flash to the tank. "Zatanna, can you magic his clothes off? But make sure he's still covered up." He told her.

**"Uh…"Evomer… sih shtolc tpecxe sih seidnu." **She said.

Suddenly, Kid Flash's outfit was stripped from him and he was left wearing only underwear.

They could see his legs clearly now. If any among them had X-Ray Vision, they could see that both legs were snapped and his left Kneecap was shattered.

The tightness of the suits was compressing and keeping the bones inside but when it was removed, they moved and caused him more pain.

"Agg!" He shouted.

"You'll be fine." Gohan assured him as he put him into the tank and hooked the breathing mask to his face." Juno, is the tank set?"

"Yes, it is ready for healing." Juno answered as Gohan closed the door. Juno then activated it.

"Judging by his injuries, I'd say that it'll be quite some time before he's all better." Gohan deduced.

"We still need to report to Batman." Aqualad said. He was now able to stand on his own.

* * *

And so it was done. The Team reported to Batman who had came to the Cave after checking his systems at Wayne-Tech Enterprsises and he congratulated them on a job.

But elsewhere in the world, earlier that same night, two of the last Kryptonians finished making repairs on a farm that was damaged during the battle with Darkseid's attack.

The farm belonged to Jonathan and Martha Kent. The adoptive parents of Clark Kent/Kal-El aka Superman.

At the same time as the Kryptonian's finished working, Martha Kent finished cooking dinner. She set the table and waited for her son and

"We did a good job." Clark told Kara as the two entered the house.

The smell of a delicious home cooked meal filled their nostrils. "Oh, it smells so good." Kara praised as she started towards the table.

"Uh uh. You know the rules, missy." Martha stopped her.

"Sorry, I forgot." Kara apologized as she turned and went up the stairs. Followed by Clark.

She went to her room and grabbed a towel and clothing to wear before leaving her room and into the Bathroom to take a shower.

After her shower, Kara went downstairs and waited patiently for Clark to come down so they could enjoy the meal.

Sitting there, one person drifted into her thought. It's the same person that's been on her mind for the past few days; Gohan.

She remembered being beaten by Darkseid and lying in a small crater with tattered and torn but still covering up all the right parts.

She thought that she was finished. That Darkseid was going to kill her right then and there. He was talking but she wasn't listening. Just waiting for it to end. But that's when he showed up.

The boy that had captured her heart. He came to her rescue. He beat Darkseid mercilessly. She a look in his eye that she hoped would never be directed at her.

But when she opened a Boom-Tube and he looked to her, she saw a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. What was it? Fondness?

She remembered the hug they shared. Then her thoughts traveled to when she wasn't in control of her actions and kissed him.

She could've sworn she felt him kissing back for a split second before he tried pushing her away.

She blushed at the thought. Who was she kidding? 'He doesn't like me, does he?' She asked herself as her cheeks turned a brighter Red.

Martha noticed this and curiously asked," What has gotten your cheeks so Rosy, Kara?"

The Last Daughter of Krypton absentmindedly answered," Gohan." Before she blushed and looked down at her lap.

"Who's Gohan?" Jonathan asked.

"He's the boy that was here. You know, Wonder Boy." She told them.

"Ah, I see." Martha had a knowing smile." Is he your boyfriend?" She asked.

"No." Kara sighed." I don't think he likes me like that." She explained.

"Well, why don't you invite him over for dinner?" Martha suggested.

"Are you sure?" Kara questioned.

"Yes, It'll be fine." Martha assured the Blonde Kryptonian.

And so it was settled. Kara, would invite Gohan over for dinner. Hopefully, he would say yes.

* * *

**AN: There you have it loyal fans!**

**Let's see what happens next chapter. Two separate people from the past will show up and stir up a lot of trouble! Well, one of them will.**

**Ok. Now, a few people have been requesting Lemons and Gohan with a Harem. Which I'm sure is the part of a Muslim household for wives. I think.**

**Anyways, No. Just… No!**

**I want to say Thank you for reading and don't forget to R&R.**

**Also, if I don't upload a chapter without reason for a month, it might be because I suspect that someone is in my backyard right now. My sensor light keeps turning on and off really fast. But then again, it might be my neighbor's cat. **


	11. Chapter 11: Day 2: Part 1

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Gohan woke up early the next day so he could get the speedster out of the Healing Tank. He walked over to his door and opened it. He made sure to close it quietly so he wouldn't disturb the rest of the others.

He began walking the short walk that would lead him to the Aircraft Hanger. He was accompanied by Wolf.

The two walked together until they reached the ship. He turned to the animal." Wait here, Wolf." He told the beast as he entered the ship.

He went below and to the tank where he saw Wally floating in the tank.

"Juno, is he done healing?" He asked the ship.

"Yes." Juno answered.

"Drain the fluid." He ordered.

Juno did so and Wally finally opened his eyes. They were wide as he stepped out of the tank. "I feel good." He said joyfully as he jogged in place.

"That's good. And just to let you know; today is Monday. So that means there is school today." Gohan told him. Raining on his parade. He chuckled at the saddened expression that was now plastered on his friends face." Oh, Come on, school isn't so bad." He tried to cheer him up.

Wally only grumbled as walked past Gohan and out of the ship. But not after grabbing his suite that was discarded on the floor the previous night.

_'Didn't even get a "Thank You".'_ Gohan thought as he exited the ship and rejoined Wolf.

* * *

Later that morning, Gohan went back to his room to get ready for School. He showered, brushed his teeth, and dressed in his school uniform before leaving the room to go to the Kitchen. Where Zatanna and M'gann were cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Gohan." Both girls greeted him when he walked in.

"Morning." He replied. He looked over to Conner who was sulking. "Morning, Conner." He greeted.

"Morning." The Boy of Steel said as he turned his frown into a smile.

"Breakfast will be ready soon." M'gann told him.

His stomach growled as a reply before he sat at the table.

* * *

After his meal that could've fed a small village, Gohan bid farewell to his friends before using a Zeta-Tube to get to Gotham.

He started walking to the school with one person on mind; Kara Zor-El. The Beautiful Blond Kryptonian was on his mind that morning. In fact, she was on his mind most of the time. Only being able to keep his mind clear of her during meal time and missions.

He sighed. He's never had feelings for a girl before that wasn't his mom or Bulma. But then again, the feelings he had for them were different.

He looked over his shoulder towards the direction he sensed her. She was with the old couple. Mister and Mrs. Kent. Superman wasn't there though.

He looked forward and continued walking. He felt a warming sensation in his chest whenever he thought about her. It felt weird and foreign at first but it soon felt more like a good thing.

He soon found himself entering the school and walking towards his first class.

Entering, he greeted the teacher before going to his desk and sat in his seat next to Artemis.

"Hi, Artemis." He greeted her with a smile.

"Hi, Gohan." She greeted him with her own smile. Gohan was the kind of person that could bring the good out nearly anyone. His smile was infectious.

RIIIING! The bell rang. Signaling the start of class. By this time, Gohan knew the drill so he got his utensils out and started to copy what was on the board.

But Mr. Nefar stood from his chair and stood in front of his desk to address the class." Listen up." He grabbed everyone's attention. "I am sure you've all heard about what happened to Susan Mathews two months ago." He started. "She's been through a lot and the last thing she needs is to be reminded of that horrible day in New York." He looked almost sympathetic." Is that clear?" He asked forcefully.

The students nodded. All except Gohan. He didn't know who this 'Susan' person was so he couldn't possibly know what it was no to mention. So he didn't nod.

Mr. Nefar noticed this and glared at Gohan. Hoping to scare the Half-Saiyan into submission. Gohan never faltered from the man's expression. He's faced scarier and stronger.

"Mr. Prince, I said, Is that clear?" He asked. He liked and disliked the boy. He liked him because he was his top student, but disliked him because he would always finish the work before he even explained how to do it.

"Yeah, it's clear." Gohan answered.

"Very well then." Mr. Nefar replied smugly as soft knocking was heard on the door.

Mr. Nefar walked over and straightened his suit before opening the door. Revealing a Blonde girl behind it. She was wearing the same school uniform that Artemis and most of the girls.

"Ah, Susan. Please, come in." He told her.

Susan walked into the room and scanned it with her eyes for an empty seat. She found one next to the other side of Artemis.

"Alright, now that is over with, you all will be taking a test." Mr. Nefar told the class as he began passing out test.

* * *

Kara Zor-El left Smallville in her Supergirl outfit and flew out to find Gohan. It's not like she knew where he lived. But she did know that he was Wonder Woman's partner and is regularly seen with her in New York; thanks to the News.

She flew to Metropolis and then to New York where she just flew around, hoping to find either Wonder Woman or Gohan. Preferably the latter.

She stood atop of the Empire State Building and scanned the city with her eyes. 'Where could he be?' She asked herself

She looked around once more before flying off towards Metropolis. But before she completely left, she couldn't help but notice the lack of crime in the city.

It seemed as if Wonder Woman and Wonder Boy really put fear into crooks. Enough to make them not want to commit crimes in broad daylight.

Arriving in Metropolis, she flew around for a while before she heard the sounds of Gun Shots and Helicopters. She turned to the source of the sound and saw a two Helicopters fleeing away from two others. She frowned as she saw someone shoot a rocket at the now distinguishable Police Helicopter.

The police Helicopter crashed into the bay below and that's when she made her move. She flew in fast and took out the first one by striking its tail. It span out of control for a few seconds. Leaving a trail of smoke.

She then grabbed it and started smashing it against a shipment container very violently.

She tossed it aside before flying up to the second Helicopter but was shot at by a rocket. She let it explode on impact against her. She was flying towards it again and saw the same shooter reloading his rocket launcher, and used her Heat Vision to make him drop it. She then flew up into the Helicopter. She immediately saw a women in a Black business skirt and Purple business jacket. It was Lois Lane, and she was being held hostage.

Just then, one of the crooks started shooting at her; hoping to kill her. But it was futile because she grabbed his wrist and snapped it. A little violent, yes. But she's still getting used to the Superhero life.

The first one tried tried to make a move on her but she grabbed him by the front of his outfit and pulled him close. She then removed his mask and, in a very intimidating manner, made her eyes glow Red like she was ready to fry him.

"H-Hold it… the skirt's the bad cop?" The crook questioned in a whimpering tone.

"She's just visiting." Superman said as he halted the Helicopter from outside of the mechanical bird. He had just returned from a 7.2 Earthquake. He saved a lot of lives.

Kara simply turned and started flying away. She wasn't really in a good mood. A burning building caught her attention. She flew over to it and just looked at it.

She wasn't sure how to handle this situation. Just then, Superman flew up and put the flame out with the clap of his hands. The clap generated a gust of wind that put the flame out.

She turned to leave but he was blocking her path. She let out a startled gasp.

"Kara, what was that back there?" He questioned." What were you trying to accomplish?"

"Stopping bad guys. That's what we do, right?" She answered with her arms crossed.

"Stop them. Not scramble them." He told her.

"Don't lecture me, Kal. I'm still older than you." She defiantly replied.

"No. You may have left Krypton that way, but the wormhole got me here faster." He told her.

"That's not fair." She looked away.

"Tell that to Einstein." He told her as he flew past her.

"Who?" She questioned. Looking at his retreating form.

"Smart guy. Lived here on earth. Do your homework." He said over his shoulder.

She would've retorted but decided against it. She watched him fly off before she too flew away. She decided to fly back Smallville.

* * *

Superman put his hand to his ear as he said," Superman to Batman."

"This is Batman." The Dark Knight replied over the Comms System.

"During the past couple days, I've been busy so I forgot to tell you; Gohan defeated Darkseid all on his own." The Man of Steel told him.

"You said that he beat him on his own?" Batman questioned. Wanting to make sure he heard correctly.

"Yes. And it looked pretty easy too." Superman added.

"And you couldn't have notified me any sooner?" Batman growled.

"Look, I'm telling you now so that you could figure something out." Superman told him. Batman didn't answer as the link got cut.

* * *

The ticking of a clock could be heard in Gohan's sixth period class as every student sat patiently for the class to end.

The Half-Saiyan could feel the gaze of Susan on the side of his face as he made sure all his stuff was in his bag.

He could hear the happy chatting of his classmates as he felt someone touch his hair. He pulled his head away and looked at the offender. It was Susan.

"Can I help you?" He questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

She simply looked him in the eyes before squealing in excitement.

Gohan was confused now. The girl had the same first and last classes with him and just stared at him most of the time.

The rest of the class paid no attention to the two as the bell rang loudly. Signaling the end of the class.

Gohan stood and left the class and down a corridor. He waved 'Bye' to Artemis before turning down another hallway. He sensed Susan following him. He stopped abruptly and turned around to face her.

She was nearly jogging as she made her war to him, giggling gleefully as she did so.

He cocked an eyebrow at her as he began to ask."Uh, do you need some-"

He was cut off by her hugging him tightly around his abdomen." Thank you. Thank you, thank you so much." She said quickly.

Gohan raised an eyebrow at this as he started rubbing the back of his head and nervously chuckling.

"You don't know how thankful I am to you. It's just, Thank you." She started sobbing into his chest.

Gohan wasn't sure what was happening any longer and looked around for someone to help him. He saw a middle aged man angrily walking towards him with his fists balled at his sides. Gohan looked closely and could tell that it was the school principle; Mr. Ceilent.

"Get your hands off of her right now!" He shouted!

Gohan raised both hands high in an attempt to show him that she was the one holding him.

"To my office, Now!" He shouted at the Half-Saiyan! Susan released him and started walking past the principle." Not you. Your going home. I've already called your mother to pick you up. She's on her way." He told her." I want you in my office right now!" He shouted at Gohan." Follow me!" He ordered.

Gohan sighed as he began following the man. He received plenty of pitiful stares as they navigated through the halls until reaching the Principles office.

"Sit!" The principle ordered as he glared at Gohan.

"Sir, let me explain. I was-" Gohan began.

"I don't want to hear it. You're getting expelled!you little pervert!" Mr. Ceilent shouted.

"I'm not a pervert." Gohan tried to defend himself." I-"

"Nonsense!" Mr. Ceilent. Cut him off. "I'm calling your mother right now!" He said as he sat at his desk and began looking through his list of students." What's your name?" He asked angrily.

"I'm Gohan Prince." Gohan answered." But I don't think this is necessary sir. If you-"

"I'll tell you what's necessary!" Mr. Ceilent shouted at him as he typed Gohan's name in on his computer. He found what he was looking for and started typing in a number on his office phone.

Gohan sighed as he began looking around the office. There was a bookshelf in the corner with pot with dead Roses in it. He looked to his left and saw a bookshelf that ran the length of the wall with a bunch of pictures on it. All of Mr. Ceilent and a girl.

Gohan looked closer at the pictures and discovered that the girl was actually Susan.' Jeez, no wonder he's mad.' He thought as he looked up and behind him.

There was a tv there and on it was the local news station with Cat Grant on screen.

"Mrs. Prince." Mr. Ceilent started. Drawing his attention for a moment. The man was glaring at Gohan as he spoke." My name is Mr. Ceilent, and I have your son in my office. I caught him groping my niece in the hall after school." He said.

"I think you've got the wrong boy. Gohan isn't like that." She replied.

"I've seen him with my own eyes." He said.

"May I speak with him?" She asked.

"I'm here, mom." Gohan spoke.

"What is he talking about, Gohan?" She asked." You weren't touching his niece inappropriately, were you?"

"He won't give me a chance to explain." He told her." The girl, Susan, just ran up to me after class and started thanking me about something and then she started crying." He explained.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know. But that's when Mr. Ceilent came walking up angrily." He explained.

"Well, did you hear my son, Mr. Ceilent? He just explained the situation." She told him.

"Yes, I heard him." Mr. Ceilent sighed.

"Did you hear your nieces side of the story?" She asked.

"N-No. But…*sigh*… I'm sorry. It's just, I nearly lost her a while back in New York. Thank the heavens Wonder Boy and Wonder Woman saved her that day." He began to sob." Bless his soul." He sobbed.

Gohan blanched and Wonder Woman dropped her phone. The pieces of the puzzle all falling together. It all began to make sense.

No wonder she kept staring at him. No wonder she thanked him and then started crying. But… how did she discover that he was Wonder Boy? He was sure keep a low profile. How was this possible?  
He looked down at his hair and began to think about how long it was and how he was probably the only person alive with Onyx eyes.

Then he remembered that Susan did meet him as Wonder Boy and then again today. He sighed as he wiped his hand down his face as he stood from the chair and started towards the door. But he heard the tv first.

"-Reports say that an unidentified object will impact in the suburbs North of Phoenix Arizona." She said as an image of the object came to the screen.

It was a metallic ball that Gohan remembered. It was one of the Robots Brainiac deployed against him. 'Impossible.' He thought as he started out the door.

"Mr. Prince, where are you going?" Mr. Ceilent chocked out.

Gohan didn't answer as he rushed out of the building. He looked to make sure that no one was around before quickly using Instant Transmission to get to the Cave.

He reappeared next Aqualad and rushed to his room and changed into his Saiyan Armor. He then exited the cave and blasted off towards Arizona.

Aqualad just blinked a few times before sighing and shaking his head. Sometimes, Gohan was just weird.

* * *

Gohan sensed that Superman was ahead of him so he figured that he must've gotten an alert or something.

He arrived in time to see Superman in a fight with the robot. He flew down quickly and delivered a double boot to the unprepared robot.

Superman then picked it off the ground and smashed it to a boulder. Gohan began to walk towards it but Superman cut him off.

"Uh-uh. No phoning home!" The Man of Steel shouted as he drove his fist through its chest.

"Transmitter?" Gohan questioned.

Superman nodded.

The Half-Saiyan crouched down and examined the robot for a moment. It was definitely one of Brainiac's Robots. But it was impossible of them to still be around because he killed Brainiac.

"Recognize this?" Superman questioned.

"Yes. This is one of Brainiac's Robots." He answered as Superman picked the Robot from the ground and started towards his Fortress of Solitude.

Gohan took off after him." Tell me what you know about this Brainiac." Superman requested.

* * *

**AN: Well, that's that.**

**I would've put this up two days ago, but I came across some disturbing news that just ruined my entire week. Probably even the whole month.**

**The news:**

**As it turns out, the Kamehameha, legendary attack, created by Master Roshi, is in fact Yellow instead of Blue.**

**But that's not all. The Galick Gun is also Yellow! That sucked!**

**But wait; there's more!**

**Frieza's Death Ball is Purple rather than Black.**

**Kaioshin and Dabura are both Pink rather than purple and red respectively.**

**Bulma's hair seems to be Purple.(Not too bad.)**

**The static around SSJ2 and SSJ3 is Yellow instead of Blue.**

**The aura when they're flying seems to be same Yellow for everyone including humans and SSJs.**

**The Pink part on Nameks aren't Pink but Light-Yellow.**

**You know, it's just restarted how Akira wants to add all this now. When the series is finished.**

**Anyways, onto a few Reviews that made no sense to me.**

**-Fooler:You fool. That Muslim Comnent was Rude and Unnessary. You Know i must warn their are probably going to plenty of reviwers that pissed at you. So please fix the mistake. A piece of evidence to you. No Religious Stereotype. Don't make a Comment that is offensive to religion.**

**(Guest)**

**-:You Racist Trash. Just because us rreviewr ask for lemon scenes and harem, does not give you any right to say such things. You really are not bright are?**

**-:Racist! No Stereotypes!**

**How, in any way, is the definition of the word "Harem" Racist? Please, tell me. Because, I looked up the word and the three definitions are:**

**•The separate part of a Muslim household reserved for wives, concubines, and female servants.**

**•The wives( or concubines) of a polygamous man.**

**•A group of female animals sharing a single mate.**

**So, again; I ask, how was that racist?**

**Thanks for reading and remember to R&R!**


End file.
